Heir Apparent
by Gnomea
Summary: noun. An heir apparent is a person who is first in line of succession and cannot be displaced from inheriting, except by a change in the rules of succession. E/B. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**All recognisable characters belong to SM. I just own the plot.**

**My ever reliable beta ****_A Jasper For Me_**** will be helping me out with this. Mistakes are all mine, just so you know.**

**_Evilnat_ made me a banner. It's pretty. Check it out in my profile.**

**Some things you should know before you read this story:**

**1. Forks is a kingdom. I also took liberty in using different cities in the US as cities of Forks.**

**2. Political views/situations are all made up. The King and Queen are the government.**

**If you don't have any problems with what was written above, then we shall proceed.**

**This is a very short chapter, but the next will be longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

People said I was lucky. They also said I was reckless, impulsive and wild. Although I tried to stay within the boundaries my parents had set up for me, some of my actions were still considered scandalous and I ended up on the front page of the newspapers a couple of times. The reprimands I got were not enough to hold me back. I love life too much not to enjoy it the way I wanted to.

With someone like me, my responsibilities should be more important than anything else – a priority that must not be forgotten in any way or in any place. I had grown up with a set of rules and guidelines to be followed, but it didn't mean I had to like it. In fact, more times than not, I showed how unconventional I was, much to the dismay of my parents. It would be amazing if I could give a dirty finger as a response to anyone who cared about any of my affairs, but that would only elicit an outcry, something I didn't need right now. My father would have had a fit if I did something like that, but my brother surely wouldn't have. He would have cocked an eyebrow and then laughed with me.

_Alec_.

The tightness in my chest increased. I knocked back the scotch in my hand, hissing at the burn in my throat, aware the alcohol didn't dispel the pain. Not that I expected it to. I just wanted to forget, but at the moment, it was the last thing I could do.

My life … his life … flashed back through me, and I felt my entire body shiver. Because now, all I could see was my future. The future I had never imagined I would be in.

All the scrutiny would intensify, especially now, and there was nothing I could do.

At an early age, I had a more carefree life than my brother did. The rigidity my parents had set up for him didn't apply to me, and it was something I was grateful for. My responsibilities were a mountain less than his, and I was all too happy to allow it to remain that way. My life was fabulous, and I didn't even dream it would change.

I was mistaken.

Life had proven me wrong. Everything I was comfortable with was taken away, and now _he_ was gone … _his _job was mine.

My jaw clenched. However bitter I was at the situation, there was no other choice.

I was supposed to be the second in the line of succession to the throne, but not anymore. Recent events had changed my status to the crown prince. That meant I would be king someday.

_Isn't that fucking peachy?_

* * *

_**Still with me?**_

_**I'll be posting the second chapter in a few hours. No, this is not a drabble fic.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**All recognisable characters belong to SM. I just own the plot.**

**Thank you to ****_A Jasper For Me_****. **

**Here's the next chapter, as promised. **

* * *

The funeral was what was to be expected. Sullen … sad. And the entire nation watched. Everyone was an audience to our misery.

I hated it.

I held Mother's hand in mine through the whole ceremony. Father walked ahead of us behind the carriage that held the coffin where the body of Alec lay. The sovereign flag and the flowers adorning the top made it hard for anyone to clearly see what color the coffin was.

It was black. I had chosen it for him. For the first time, my father had relinquished this part of the decision to me. He knew I know more of my brother than he did.

The thousands of people who mourned with us didn't give me reprieve, but instead it made me bitter. The constant scrutiny just intensified my grief, although I refused to show it to anyone. Nobody had the right to see me cry… to see the hurt Alec's death had caused me or see how much my life spun out of control ever since the accident. His favorite plane had plummeted down into the sea and that was that. I was now without a brother – a brother who was also my confidante, my best friend.

What in the hell would I do without him?

OOOOOOOOOO

I hissed as the burn of the alcohol slowly spread across my tongue and down my throat. Alec's smiling face stared at me and I felt my eyes sting from the unwanted tears. The ache because of his absence weighed heavily on me, and I downed another shot of scotch. I wanted to forget.

If only I could.

The picture, the one of Alec and me in Hawaii two years ago, was still clutched in my hand when Emmett entered my room. Emmett had been Alec's right hand and my father had assigned him to assist me now that I was to become the future king. My new set of obligations curtailed me to be more in demand in meetings and decision-makings than ever before, and he was the one who had accompanied and assisted me through all of them. I had more to learn and he was here to help me do that. He was close to my brother, and I was grateful my father had put him in charge of me instead of Aro. I wouldn't know where to start, and there was certainly so much to do. The pressure started to get to me, and most times all I could think about was how I wanted to take a very long nap and wake up from this awful dream. I still had a hard time believing Alec was gone. It had only been five days since the funeral, but it seemed like a lifetime ago. I missed him!

I knocked back another glass of scotch and placed the frame back on the table.

"Are you okay, Prince Edward?" Emmett looked concerned.

I shrugged in response, not caring that I looked like shit. My eyes were still wet, and I wiped them with the back of my hand.

"Do you need anything?" he asked. I shook my head and waved for him to sit beside me.

"Why are you here, Emmett? Didn't I tell you I'd be taking the afternoon off?"

I wasn't really in the mood to face the press today, and if that was the reason he came, then he could just fuck off!

"Heidi's here. She asked to see you."

I raised my eyes to him. My confusion was sure to show on my face.

"She didn't tell me the reason for the visit. Just said it was important and that she really needed to talk to you," he continued. "She's in the library."

"Okay, tell her I'll be right with her."

OOOOOOOOOO

"Hi."

"Heidi." I leaned forward to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you," Heidi started. "I just needed to see you before I go away."

She looked so uncomfortable standing there dressed in black. The frequent social functions and family gatherings she came to with my brother allowed me to get to know her. She was a good person and she loved him. That was why I like her.

"Please sit down," I said, waving for her to take the seat nearest her. "You know you can come to me whenever you want, Heidi. Alec would have wanted me to be there for you."

"Th-thank you," she replied, her smile wavering as she reached for something inside her pocket. "He always did say you were someone who could be counted on … even though others believe otherwise."

"He was always my champion, you know that." I could hear my voice crack. I cleared my throat before proceeding. "I know these past couple of days have been hard for you. I'm sorry if I wasn't there to help you with … the press and shit-"

"No, no! I understand you had to deal with it, too. It has been a circus-" she gave a big sigh –"and that's why I need to go away … just for a while."

She glanced down her feet, looking guilty. I couldn't understand why she thought she needed to feel that way.

"The press is relentless, aren't they?"

She raised her head and gave me a sad smile.

"I don't think I can do this," she said, and waved her hands around then started sobbing.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and allowed her to cry. She needed it, and although I was never comfortable around crying girls, I think I owed it to my brother to take care of his girl.

"I'm sorry," I murmured. It was all I could think of. Her pain triggered my own, but I held it in. It was neither the time nor the place to show weakness.

It took a few minutes for Heidi to settle down.

"I'm so sorry," she said, sniffling as she did. "I didn't mean to add to your burden-"

"Alec would have kicked my ass if I didn't at least listen to what you have to say," I said, trying to lighten the mood. "And let you ruin at least one shirt."

"Oh, my God. Your shirt!" she shrieked, looking panicked when she saw the stains her mascara left on my crisp, white shirt.

"Yeah, it's ruined," I joked. She looked like she was about to apologize again when she realized what I meant. I started laughing and soon she joined in.

It felt good to laugh, even for a little while. Heidi and I lost Alec, and somehow we were connected together in our grief.

"Well, before I forget, I just wanted to-" she reached for something inside her pocket –"return this."

She placed something in my palm. It was a ring.

"I don't understand."

"Alec gave that to me. It's … was my engagement ring." She took a deep breath. "It's a family heirloom."

"But why? He gave it to you, so then it's yours."

"N-no! You don't understand. I know the Queen will want it back in your family, and I don't think it's proper for me not to give it back."

I started to protest, but she stopped me.

"I have this, Edward." She showed me another one that was on her left ring finger. "Alec gave me another engagement ring. This is my ring so I'll keep this one."

She had tears in her eyes, and although I couldn't understand any of what she wanted, I would respect her wishes. I reached for the ring in silence, finally agreeing with her.

"I need to go. Tell your parents I'll make arrangements to go see them one of these days." She gave me a smile.

"I'll do that." I watched her move towards the door, not really knowing what to say after that. It was weird now that Alec was gone. She was supposed to marry him in three months, but that would never happen, and I didn't know how to deal with that. I was just dealing with the loss of a brother, so I wasn't sure how to deal with a supposed-in-law who just lost her fiancé.

"I forgot to tell you. I saw Isabella."

"W-what?" The surprise could be heard from my voice. I wasn't sure if I heard her right, but the hammering inside my chest was clear as day and told me I knew exactly what I heard.

"She came by my place three days ago."

Suddenly, jealousy pierced me. She went to visit Heidi, but not me.

Heidi fished something out of her purse. "Here. I think you can find her there." She came forward to give me a calling card. "Just don't tell her I gave that to you."

She reached up and kissed me on the cheek. Before I could even say goodbye, she was out of the door.

I glanced down to see an address written on a clean, white card. There was no doubt it was Isabella's. It was a good thing Heidi was no longer there; I didn't need to inform her that the card was of no use to me.

I knew where Isabella lived. I just chose not to use the information I had.

* * *

**_Review please. _**

**_Next chapter will be posted within the week. _**

**_Thanks for reading._**


	3. Chapter 3

**All recognisable characters belong to SM. I just own the plot.**

**Thank you to ****_A Jasper For Me_, but blame any or all mistakes on me.****  
**

Thank you for all the alerts/faves/reviews for the last two chapters. You guys made me smile.

I plan to update once a week, hopefully every Thursday. *cross fingers*

So, without further ado...

* * *

I stopped with a screeching halt in front of Marcus. He stood grinning while I slid out of my Porsche Carrera.

"Prince Edward, so happy to see you!"

"Looking good, old guy."

"I do, don't I?" he answered as his grin widened. Something was different about him – maybe his hair -because he almost looked handsome.

"Mrs. Marcus happy about this change?"

"Yes, yes she is. In fact, she loves it … if you know what I mean," he wiggled his eyebrows at me, and I grinned. "You want me to tell you my secret?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "Oh no, I don't think I can handle the attention it'll give me." I winked at him.

"Yes, you don't need the added attention," he said. "My regimen will just increase that charisma of yours. And there's no need for you to look any more handsome than you already are – that would be a travesty to everyone."

"Yeah, I think you're right – a _travesty_," I joked. He wiggled his eyebrows again, and we laughed.

He proceeded to lead me inside the foyer, still making jokes about my appearance and how irresistible I was. I wondered whether this excited conversation was his attempt of distraction. He never once mentioned my late brother and his accident, and the ruckus that followed after, which was a surprise, considering he was such a nosy person. It was also something I was used to from him. He had been with us for so long, that he had some kind of liberty that way.

Sixty-five years old and he still looked as if he wasn't ready to retire any time soon. He was the head butler and although he now had an assistant, he still liked to serve the royal family first hand. My parents clearly adored the man, and so did I. I had some fond memories of him when I was a child. He was one of the faces I was glad to see every time I get the chance to visit here – The Palace, my parents' house.

The place was immaculate as ever. Every thing was expensive. The furniture and the decors were so polished and grand … and shiny. I sighed, remembering why I was here this early in the morning.

Marcus waved for me to come closer.

"King Carlisle is furious. I just thought you'd want to know," he whispered, like he was afraid he would be heard even though we were all alone in this area of the Palace.

"Don't worry, Marcus. I can take care of myself," I reassured him.

My father was angry, of that I was sure. The question was how much. _I would deal with it. I always do._

"If you say so, Your Highness." His frown told me his worry, and I patted his shoulder.

"I think I should go and greet them … my father won't be too happy if I was late this morning."

He nodded, knowing I was right.

They said to meet them for breakfast, so that was where I was headed – to have breakfast with them. The formal dining room was at the eastern portion of the palace, where I was sure I could find my parents. I glanced at my watch and groaned. I was five minutes late. Father wouldn't like that one bit.

A smile and a frown, both from my parents, greeted me as I entered the room. My early resolve to act nonchalant was still in place.

"Good morning, Mother. You look lovely," I whispered, and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

She gave me a smile before she waved for the staff to start serving. I sat opposite her and tried to ignore my father, who looked like he was ready to pounce on me.

"I'm glad you could join us, Edward," my mother said. She seemed to be in a good mood. "It seemed like such a long time since I talked to you."

"I talked to you just a week ago," I reminded her, before I took a sip of the coffee a maid placed in front of me.

"Yeah, you did, but –" She cut off, and wiped her lips with a napkin. The look of pain in her eyes made me realize what I just said.

I had visited her to return the ring Alec had given Heidi as an engagement ring. It was one of the few moments I saw my mother break down, and it wasn't pretty.

"I wish you could visit us more often … not just for some official visit," she said, giving me a tight smile.

"Well, I wish he would stop attracting bad publicity to himself," my father interrupted, his tone full of annoyance.

_Here we go._

The scowl on my father's face deepened as he stared at me, and I continued drinking my coffee like his anger didn't affect me.

"Explain That To Me." He threw the newspaper in front of me, where pictures of me were splashed all over the headlines. "What the hell were you thinking?"

I shrugged, knowing it would be useless to argue my case. He wouldn't understand. He never did before, and I doubt he would start now.

"Didn't you think your drunken stupor wouldn't gain attention?! If you did, then I might really need to reconsider things."

"Carlisle," my mother whispered.

"No, Esme! He needs to understand what he's done!"

"Can we at least finish our breakfast first before you two start fighting?" She huffed as she shifted her eyes between my father and I, waiting for anyone to contradict her. Father slumped back in his seat, but I could feel his anger radiating, and I knew we were nowhere near the end of his wrath.

I gritted my teeth, trying to rein down on the anger that brewed inside me. It was a lack of judgment on my part to have been drinking in a public club … I admit that. But it was exactly one month ago that night that Alec had died, and I wasn't over it yet, not that I ever thought I would. So I went to the club, although very exclusive, but still a public one, and I drank to ease the pain of my brother's passing. I goddamn needed it! Of course, some asshole took advantage and took some pictures.

I had already instructed Emmett to deal with this whole debacle, although my father didn't know that yet. I doubt he would be concerned on the reasons for my actions, just the end result of it. It was all about our appearance and the family's good name he was concerned with. Even if I apologized, he wouldn't let this go easily. So I did what I usually did – just sat there, silent and hopeful that this breakfast meeting would soon be over.

It didn't even take a minute after the pancakes were served that my father started his rant again. "I really can't understand you."

"Well, what's new?" I muttered under my breath, taking a few bites of my pancakes, chewing it angrily.

"Do you enjoy this attention, Edward,, huh? Because I certainly don't! Now they are calling you a drunk … and all sorts of names. Not that I could blame them," he said. He laid down his fork and glowered at me. "They think you're unfit to take my place."

"I didn't ask for this." My reply seemed to make him angrier; his eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched.

"All your life you have been given things, privileges any other human would have been happy to have and experience. But not you … not you," he fumed, shaking his head, looking disgusted. "You like to do things your way, even if it hurts other people. You care about no one but yourself."

"Is that really what you think?" I hissed at him. Surely, he couldn't believe that. Yes, I had done some things that landed me in a bad light, but almost everything he asked me to do, I did. Even if I lost more than I was willing to give.

"You seem to like to waste your life on frivolous things," he continued like he never heard me, his voice hard.

"Well, thank you so much for reminding me how much a failure I am to you!"

"No, Edward. You're not a-" my mother started, only to be interrupted by my father.

"You should take responsibility to the crown and your people. That's your job … now more than ever," he informed icily. "You've got to stop this bullshit … the drinking … the clubbing … and whatever else you've been doing to embarrass us."

"What the hell do you know?" The anger had been boiling and I couldn't contain it any longer. "I tried to do everything you told me … you fucking know that!"

I heard my mother gasp. It was rare for me to curse in front of them, but this morning I wasn't in the mood to indulge in small talk. "But it seems it's never enough for you!"

My chest heaved in anger, my nostrils flaring. The grip I had on the edge of table was so tight my knuckles started to turn white. I scowled at my father, King Carlisle, who scowled back.

"It's always the same with you. You go out there and put _us_ in jeopardy with all your wild ways, and then I … or Alec will put you back in your place. You'll calm down, but then it'll happen again. I'm sick and tired of all this!" He glared at me, vicious and angry. "You know why it's never enough, huh? It's because you never really truly tried to give us your best!"

"I didn't, huh? What was three years ago about then?!"

He looked stunned like I slapped him. He knew what I meant.

"You know we don't need this, Edward. It's only been a month since Alec's death and –"

"Don't you think I know that?!" I yelled. I pushed my chair back, ready to storm out of the room. I had had enough. I had so much on my plate, and bringing Alec into the conversation was just my breaking point.

"I'm not finished with you yet, Edward!" My father's voice was all that could be heard as I walked angrily towards the door.

"Don't you dare leave this room!"

I spun around to face him. "Or what?" I demanded.

He stood up from his chair, angry, but still confident and in control, like he always was. He placed both his hands flat on the table and leaned forward as he spoke with such finality. "Or I'm going to give the crown to your cousin Riley."

The air inside my chest whooshed out so suddenly I had difficulty breathing. Never in my wildest dreams did I think he would do this, and I hated him for it.

"You can't do that," I replied cockily. "Don't forget I took that _Government and Politics_ class you instructed me. I'm sure you can't replace me just because you want to."

"Can't I?" He raised his eyebrow in challenge, and I almost winced. My father was still scary if he wanted to. "I'm still the king, Edward. And I have the POWER … the INFLUENCE to make what I want happen."

I opened my mouth to say something, but couldn't find the words. Yes, he was still the king. Although there were rules that made me irreplaceable as the next heir, but rules could be bent, and I wasn't sure I could take that risk.

My father looked so triumphant, and that made me angrier. I could feel the blood pounding in my ears, making my head hurt. He knew I couldn't give up the crown, not because I wanted to be King badly, but because I needed to keep a promise. A promise I made to Alec a few years ago that I would take care of what was his if something happened to him. I had thought he was kidding, but the look on his face made me realize he was serious. Call it a premonition of some sorts or whatever the hell you want, but the bottom line is, it did happen. I made that promise and I had every intention to keep it.

"That got your attention, didn't it? I thought it would," he added confidently, like he knew he already won this battle. He sat down and waved for me to sit down. I crossed my arms in defiance, and stood to wait to hear what he had to say.

"You better clean up your act, Edward. No more drinking … no drugs or women that could taint our name in any way. I don't want you associated with any girl who I don't approve of." He grabbed a slice of bread and buttered it. "In simple terms –no bad publicity, period."

"Is that all?" I muttered, gritting my teeth in irritation.

"I think that's not so hard at all, so you don't have any difficulty abiding to it." He looked me straight in the eyes, challenging me. "This time, I mean business. You're next in line to be King, and I need you to show me you're fit to be one."

"I'll be the best goddamn heir there could be, and you better count on that," I mocked, and he smiled. The satisfaction was clear on his face, and it took all my strength not to say something that would surely land me in another verbal battle with him.

I turned and left them. My chest was ready to burst. I was still raging about what happened when I heard my mother.

"Edward, wait!"

I ignored her, not wanting to get into another argument.

"Son, wait. Please!"

The pleading got to me. I halted and she was there beside me immediately, rubbing my back, soothing me.

"He wasn't trying to be mean."

"He wasn't nice either," I snapped and she flinched. I sighed, closing my eyes shut, hoping to alleviate my anger.

"He loves you, and he's trying to protect you."

"Really? Because it didn't feel like it."

"Please don't be angry at Carlisle. He's under a lot of pressure, and you know how he gets when everything's in chaos."

I tried to be angry with her for defending him, but I couldn't.

"And don't for one second think I didn't get what you meant in there? Isabella is and never was an issue with us- with him, but somehow you think it was," she whispered, pleading for me to understand.

The mention of her name made me furious and I clenched my fist, trying hard not to allow my mother to see. I wasn't successful.

"It's clear you still think she's our problem. Darling, you got that all wrong, we never-"

"I need to go, Mother," I said, and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. "I'll see you when I've calmed down a bit."

I left her standing there speechless.

* * *

**_So, what do you think? Yeah, I understand you have more questions now about Bella, but all will be revealed in time._**

**_Thanks. _**

**_xoxo_**


	4. Chapter 4

**All recognisable characters belong to SM. I just own the plot.**

**Thank you to ****_A Jasper For Me. _**

My Prince Edward's character is inspired a little by Prince Harry. But I want to make this clear ... this story is not about any Royal of today. And no, this is not a Prince Harry and Chelsea story. I'm not familiar with the relationship of the two, and I don't have any plans of knowing anything about it. I want to reiterate that the plot is all mine, and any similarities with other events and people are all coincidental.

* * *

As any other father, my dad was prone to exaggeration, especially when he would detail my past indiscretions. Although it irritated the hell out of me when he did that, I could still say he was just trying to be truthful. There was this year before I turned twenty that I experimented with drugs and went out with different women. It was all in the name of fun, but my father didn't see it that way. Even though my drug use was minimal, my father had almost sent me to rehab, which was halted because of my mother and Alec's intervention.

I did a lot of stupid things when I was a kid. Who didn't? The only difference between the other guys my age and me was who I was and what I represented. My actions – good or bad - were scrutinized and judged, and some ended up in the news. I had a set of responsibilities early in life, but that didn't deter me from trying out some things. My enthusiasm for a little freedom landed me, more times than I wanted, in the path of my father's anger, just like what happened earlier. But all those, however, were stupid things I did before Bella. _Yes, before her_.

Any criticism about my past behaviors I could accept, but I couldn't and wouldn't allow anyone, even my parents, to talk about my relationship with Bella like it was one of my mistakes. It was an insult for my father to say I didn't give my best, when he damn well knew it wasn't true. Bella was my best, and I gave her up because they wanted me to.

When my mother mentioned _her_ name earlier this morning, something inside me snapped. The restraint I held on to for years dissolved, and all I could hear was the nagging voice commanding and pleading to go find her. The urge became so great it almost consumed me.

I wanted to see her … even at a distance, even for a little while.

I couldn't call this irrational. No, no way. It was a need no one could ever understand. Although, coming here was an impulsive move, it was still reasonable … to me, at least. And that was all that mattered.

A low grumble in my stomach signaled its protest, reminding me I had skipped lunch. In an attempt to catch her here, even though I vowed to not go near if I see her, food had been the last priority. It didn't even occur to me until I arrived what impact this visit would have on me, but I refused to back down just because of what it might do to my sanity.

Just a glimpse – that would be enough. I just needed to feel close to her in some way. I didn't have the courage to approach her yet, so waiting and stalking from afar was the only option I had. That was why I was seated with Emmett inside his car.

As if he could sense I thought about him, he grunted, but didn't say anything else. My original plan was to come alone, but he caught me outside my house just when I was about to leave. He insisted I not proceed, and since I didn't want to take his advice, he demanded he would come with me. It was his duty, he said.

It was now a little after six in the evening and the number of cars in the parking lot had dwindled down since we had parked fifteen minutes ago. It looked like we were early. Only problem was if she was here or not. And if she was, whether she left early or was still inside the building.

The building in front of us was old and in the process of renovation. There was a whole wall that was stripped of paint, but somehow it looked better than the old, brownish color still visible on other parts of the establishment. This was the place where she would go to attend some kind of group study/meeting every Monday afternoon.

The soft music coming from the radio muted the silence that loomed inside the car. It seemed Emmett was not in the mood to lecture, which was good. I wasn't in the mood to be lectured. So we waited for her. She had a routine and a schedule, and I was aware of it, more than aware to be honest. I was still unconvinced this was a wise decision, but somehow worrying about the repercussions of my actions was less important than seeing her.

"This is not a good idea, Prince Edward," Emmett said, cutting off my internal musings. It seemed I was wrong – he did want to talk. "If your father learns about this, he will fire me."

"You're not going to be fired," I replied. "You just have to trust me on this. And stop calling me Prince!"

"We don't even have your security with you. What am I thinking? I'm so dead!" he rambled on apprehensively. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, a nervous habit of his I recently learned. "What do you plan to accomplish by coming here? I know you haven't talked to her in years."

He did his research about Isabella and me. Why didn't that surprise me?

"Emmett if you don't shut up, I'll be the one to kick your ass out to the curb!" I snapped. I didn't want to talk about _her_ to anyone. Besides, nobody told him to come with me, so he just had to suck it up. "You can leave if you want!"

That shut him up quickly. His silence didn't last long however.

"I'm thinking this had something to do with the visit to your parents' this morning." It was a statement, not a question. He cocked his brow at me. "I did tell you I should have been there to help diffuse the tension. King Carlisle is a reasonable man, Prince Ed- … Edward. Whatever he said to you, you may have misinterpreted it."

"Yeah, whatever." My sarcasm wasn't lost to him, but he still continued with his tirade about _His Majesty_ and me.

Instead of listening to him, I returned my attention back to the building. Not a few seconds later, the door to the main entrance opened. It felt like my lungs constricted and all the air squeezed out of me, especially when I saw _her_. She was with a few friends, one of whom I was familiar with, and who I was certain hated me.

Emmett was saying something, but it was all mumbled in my ears because my focus was all on Isabella.

Their group started to move toward the parking lot. It didn't escape my notice the one guy they were with, the blond preppy one, who was obviously trying to hog all her attention, seemed so obviously smitten. I couldn't explain how I knew he liked her, I just knew. Maybe it was the look on his face I was all too familiar with that gave it away.

I quickly scanned Bella's face to check if the attraction was mutual, but I didn't get much. She looked happy, but that could be because of a number reasons other than _him_.

The girls stopped walking, enough to give each other a hug and a kiss then the group of three girls and two boys parted ways with Bella. Blond, preppy guy tried to tell her something, but she waved him off. I was too concerned with trying to decipher Bella's reaction to the guy's obvious interest in her I failed to realize she was walking our direction, not until she was merely a few feet away. I quickly ducked down in my seat, but thought how silly I was being. There was no way she would know I was inside one of the parked cars, but that didn't stop the pounding in my chest as she lessened the gap between us.

She looked so beautiful, and for the first time in years, I had the liberty of ogling her again. She had on tight jeans and a top, but the coat she had on hid those beautiful curves. She was still skinny, but with a little more meat than before.

As she approached our car, I held my breath, not knowing what to do if she found me here. Emmett had stopped talking when he realized I wasn't listening to anything he said. I could feel his eyes on me, but I didn't care. He could lecture me all he wanted later.

Bella had moved a little closer, and her features were clearer to me. She might have felt something because she suddenly stopped to face us, or rather our car. It felt like time had stopped. I couldn't look away. Her stare mesmerized me and I held it through the tinted glass, not really understanding what it was I felt. My chest felt like it would explode and my body felt on fire. It was what she made me feel … what she always did.

A sound from behind her broke her focus, and she turned away from us. The preppy, blond guy, who was a few yards away and was being held by the other guy they were with earlier, shouted something at her. My eyes shifted from blondie to Bella, hoping to understand the exchange, but she had her back to us. My jaw clenched in irritation when the same guy drew a heart over his chest with his fingers then sent it her way with a kiss.

_This guy's a cheesy prick!_

"Edward," Emmett started, but the glare I gave him stopped him from continuing what he was about to say.

My eyes went back to Bella, who still had her back to us. She raised her hand slowly and waved at blondie timidly.

That wave of hers … I think that was what sealed the deal.

Before I could even over think it, I shot out the door, ignoring Emmett's angry protests. My impulsiveness was getting the better of me, but this – what I was about to do – felt right.

A moment of panic rushed through me when I couldn't see where she went. I scanned the parking lot, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. A movement in my periphery made me turn to see her already in the silver car, which was just beside ours.

I let out a shaky breath and stepped towards her. She was bent down, looking as if she was searching for something inside her purse. She hadn't seen me yet, and for a split second I almost chickened out. Almost.

With unsteady hands, I knocked on her window.

The moment she raised her eyes, I was rooted where I stood. She seemed to have frozen in her seat. _Way to go, Edward!_

I gave her a nervous smile and signaled for her to roll down her window.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" She tried to act nonchalant, but I could still hear the trace of panic in her voice.

"Hi, Bella."

OOOOOOOOOO

Her fingers circled the rim of her coffee cup … round and round, until I thought I would become dizzy from watching.

My unexpected appearance outside her car prompted her to entertain me instead of the other way around. She was that way – kind and compassionate, qualities people loved about her.

So here we were in a private restaurant where Emmett had instructed me to bring her, awkwardly waiting for the other to speak. It should start with me since I was the one who basically barged back into her life, but I was having an insecure moment and didn't know what to say.

She sipped her coffee, content to stay quiet, never really looking at me.

I cleared my throat and got her attention.

"How are you?"

The question seemed to surprise her.

"I'm okay. My clinical rotations will be ending soon, and I'll be back home for a little while." She gave me a small smile before she took another sip from her cup.

"I'm happy to hear you're graduating soon." I was proud of her, but I couldn't find the words to say them.

She shrugged, like it was no big deal. She was almost finished with her medical degree – something she had always wanted – and was well on her way to obtaining her dream.

"How's Alice? She must still hate me."

She laughed, making my heart skip. I missed that sweet melody.

"I don't think she hates you. As far as I know, she tolerates you enough to be able to attend some social functions," she said. She took another sip and wiped her mouth with a napkin before meeting my eyes. "Don't you talk to her at all when you see her at parties?"

"No." Alice was obligated to respect me because I was the prince, but it didn't mean she had to like me. After what I did, I understood her cautiousness towards me. That was why her stiff and forced smile as a greeting to me when we cross paths in any social affairs were totally okay with me. "Doesn't she talk to you about the parties?"

What I really wanted to know was whether Alice talked to _her_ about me.

"Not really. She doesn't volunteer information to me, not unless I ask ... which I don't."

It felt like she slapped me. It had taken a long time for me to come to terms that I was never as important to her as she was to me, but somehow the implication of what she said hurt like fucking hell.

"I'm sorry about Alec." The sudden change of topic almost felt like a relief … almost.

She reached for my hand and the burning heat that always accompanied her touch shot through my arm, and I almost pulled away from shock. I had forgotten about this weird _thing_ between us, making me forget for a moment about the tightness in my chest.

"Is that why you're here, Edward? Do you want to talk about what happened?"

_Good question_.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. I don't want to burden you."

"I got a lot of information from the news. Many stories circulated about the accident –what caused the plane to crash … even the state of Alec's mind …" she squeezed my hand, comforting "…but I want to hear everything from you, Edward, if that's okay?"

I squeezed her hand in return and gave her a weak smile. I never was good at denying her anything, so even if I was still unprepared, I told her. Once I started, it felt like the floodgates had opened and I couldn't stop until I was spent.

OOOOOOOOOO

Her fingers felt good on my scalp. The tingling caused by her touch was a little less intense, maybe because my hair acted as a barrier between us, but it was still there. I closed my eyes as she continued to massage my head, making me drowsy. It felt good, and I almost allowed myself to drift into oblivion when I remembered why she had her fingers running through my hair.

Reluctantly, I raised my head from her lap, where I had laid down to weep like a freaking boy. I wiped my tears with the back of my hand, suddenly ashamed.

"I didn't mean to do that," I whispered, avoiding her eyes.

"You don't need to apologize." Her voice was low and understanding, but the undeniable sadness was still there.

"No, I didn't come here to … you know, cry," I said, running my hand through my hair in frustration. "I had no right to unleash all my problems to you. God, I'm such a mess!"

She reached for my hand, and squeezed. I held her gaze, trying to memorize her features. She started to pull away, but I grabbed both her hands and held them in mine.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm just not sure that what I did really helped."

"Oh, it did. You've got no idea how much."

She had such beautiful eyes, and I was mesmerized. The sudden blush on her face made me realize I had made her uncomfortable by staring again, which I wasn't aware I was doing.

She had stood and was wiping her hands on her jeans as she said, "So, are you okay now?" She glanced down on her watch, clearly an attempt to dismiss me.

I wasn't ready to go yet.

"Why didn't you visit me?" I blurted.

_Shit, I didn't mean to say that!_

"What do you mean?" She looked confused, her forehead creasing into a frown.

"I talked to Heidi, and she said you went to visit her … after Alec died."

"Oh." She looked down pensively, clearly trying to gather her thoughts. She bit on her lip, and now I was sure she was nervous.

It took her forever to speak and I almost thought she wouldn't answer. When she did, it so soft, I hardly heard her.

"I didn't think you'd want to see me, you know. It's been years, and I was afraid-"

"That's not true, and you know that."

"Do I really? It's been far too long, and … I don't know you anymore, Edward. I'm not even sure why you're here, or how I feel about it."

How was I supposed to react to that? She seemed to be annoyed now, and I didn't want her to be. I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off.

"You're next to be king now. You've got more important things to deal with than an ex-girlfriend taking too much of your time."

She reached for her purse, which was on top of the coffee table, and turned to face me. "Again, I'm so sorry about Alec. Please send my condolences to your parents."

"Bella-"

"I really need to go, Edward."

* * *

**Review please. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

**All recognisable characters belong to SM. I just own the plot.**

Thank you to **_A Jasper For Me_ **for whipping this chapter into shape. To all of my readers, thank you for the love.

A big shout out to the _Fictionators_ (www. fictionators .com) for sending me a bunch of new readers. Go check out their blog - click on the link I posted ... just remove the spaces before and after fictionators.

* * *

"I'm not sure anyone makes better pizza than _Papa G's_, Bells." Jessica took another bite of the cheese pizza she had ordered from the local Italian restaurant a block away from my apartment.

"Yeah, just don't forget that you keep complaining about your weight every time you finish half the box."

"I do not!" She looked indignant, but she stood up quickly to stare at her butt in the living room mirror. "Do you think I'm fat?"

I shook my head, not knowing whether to laugh at how silly she was being, or get angry that she kept on insulting her weight. She wasn't fat, but she was too damned hardheaded to believe me. That dreaded mother of hers should have been executed for drilling into her head that a size zero was the only way to go.

"Jess, you are not FAT!" I grabbed a slice and sat on the kitchen counter. "I hate Cecilia, you know."

"I know." She raised her pizza in a toast before taking a huge bite. "I wish Cecilia would just disappear from my life … from the face of this earth."

Cecilia was her mother, and if there was an award for the most dreadful mother in the universe, it should be awarded to her.

"When will she arrive?" I asked, taking a bite of my food.

"Next week. God, what the hell am I going to do? John's not here, and I'm not sure I can handle her."

The Stanleys were an unconventional family. Jessica called her parents by their first names, and they were okay with it. The first time I heard her talk to them like that was when I was seven years old. To say I was speechless was an understatement. She had been a vocal child, and that had not changed.

"I thought she was supposed to stay in Europe for three months. Why the sudden change of plans?"

She merely shrugged and continued eating. "Maybe she got bored. You know her – she's picky, and spoiled and overbearing … and …"

"She's a bitch … plain and simple," I deadpanned.

She laughed until I thought she would choke. She had tears in her eyes when she finished. "God, how I wish I could say that to her face."

"Why don't you?"

She lowered her gaze. Jessica had always been insecure when it came to her mother. Maybe because that _witch_ tried to mould her into this Barbie doll type of girl, which Jessica certainly wasn't. All her teenage years, Cecilia had required her to attend different modeling and beauty schools to compensate for what her mother called _plainness_ in Jess' features. Jessica was pretty, but her mother wanted her to be gorgeously beautiful, something that would be hard to accomplish because of their genetics.

"Jess, I'm sorry. I know she's your mother and you love her, but she's mean and bitchy to you most of the time. Maybe you should stand up to her sometimes."

"I will … someday. I promise."

She had been telling me this since we were teens, but I hadn't seen her do it once. She was brave and vivacious, but she was still that little insecure kid around Cecilia.

"Okay, if you say so."

She gave me a thankful smile and quickly changed the subject.

"So do you think your sister will allow me to increase my account in your store? There's going to be a sale, and I don't wanna miss out."

"Jess, you don't wear last season wardrobes."

She rolled her eyes at me.

"I just attended the board meeting yesterday, remember? Alice wanted to dispose of last season's coats and shoes. I don't think you'll like this sale much."

She was brand conscious, hating anything cheap. Her parents were rich and they compensated their absence with monetary reward.

"That's beside the point, Bells. Your stores cater to more designer labels than anyone I know, and I'm positive I can find something there."

"_Something_?" I arched my brow in question.

"Okay, okay fine!" She huffed, irritated. "I just want to see your new store manager. That handsome guy … what's his name again?"

"Bret," I answered, trying to hide my amusement. She was so easy to read.

"Yeah, that one."

I giggled, and she stuck her tongue out at me. Jessica was my best friend, but honestly, she was not a monogamous type of girl. When she would see someone she liked, she would go after that guy without qualms … without care. Not that I begrudged her for that. I loved her regardless.

"Now I understand," I said, with a light chuckle.

She threw her napkin at me.

"But I can totally get why you're going gaga over him. He's cute, I admit."

"He has these very tight buns, Bells, and I would love more than anything to squeeze them," she admitted without shame. "And he wears these tight fitting pants that show off the outline of his crotch. His big-"

"Oh my God, Jess. Can you think of anything else other than ..." I waved my hand in front of me in frustration "… you know?"

She smirked. "Sex?"

"You really have a dirty mind. I just can't believe I'm friends with you."

"Oh, you know you love me."

Yes I did. My parents and hers ran in the same circle, so were friends since we were children, but it was when we were in boarding school that I had gotten closer to her.

"So, how were the 'rents?"

I was supposed to meet with my parents after the group study earlier this evening, but as you know, an unexpected visitor came. It would be hard to explain, so instead of giving her an answer, I stalled, nibbling on the remaining slice of _Papa G's_ pizza.

"Something came up, and I wasn't able to go." I hoped my voice didn't give away my nervousness.

"Oh, ok," she said nonchalantly, accepting my answer easily. She turned to grab the remote for the television from the table and proceeded to increase the volume.

"_The recent pictures of Prince Edward drunk and almost unable to carry himself seemed to illicit different reactions from the people. Some lambasted what they call an irresponsible act of the prince, doubting even more his capacity to take his brother's place as the heir to the throne." _

"I hate to say this, but I pity the bastard," Jessica said. "Have you seen the pictures, Bells?"

"No, I didn't."

She looked at me, and I felt guilty by not telling her about Edward. I dropped my gaze. The background voice of the anchorwoman resonated loud and clear.

"_There is still no official statement from the Royal family about the issue, but some sources say the King was displeased and had already made sanctions on his second son's actions."_

It had taken me a long time before I could watch news that pertained to any member of the Royal family, especially Edward. Although I could stand it now, I still avoided it as much as possible. I didn't need _those_ kinds of information.

"Jess," I said, trying to get her attention.

"Hmm?" She was still engrossed with watching the news but had glanced over her shoulder to look at me. She might have seen my expression, because she suddenly looked concerned.

"Bella? Did something happen?" she asked.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, and whispered, "I saw Edward."

"Wait … wait, did you just say you saw Edward?" She had an eyebrow arched as she lowered the volume. It was obvious by her expression she didn't like what she heard. Mentioning _his_ name aloud had started the hammering in my chest, and so instead of repeating what I just said, I busied myself with arranging the pizza box and throwing it away. It was avoidance, and she knew it. I could see her tapping her foot in my peripheral vision.

"You can't ignore me, missy. I won't let you."

"Yes, Edward came. That's why I wasn't able to attend the dinner with my parents tonight."

"So what did he want?" The iciness in her tone was evident.

"Jess-"

"No, Bells. Alec's death doesn't excuse the fact your ex is an asshole, and if he came to use that as an excuse, then he's more pathetic than I thought."

"Jessica Stanley, can you listen to me first?" I demanded, a little irritated with her protectiveness. "You're being over dramatic again."

"Can you blame me?"

"No," I answered timidly.

She was one of those who knew what went down between Edward and I, and although I had convinced her I was more than okay now, she was still angry with him for what he did.

"Bella, tell me."

"He didn't do anything, okay, so just chill out," I defended, not wanting for her to hate him more. Edward had too much going on in his life right now; he didn't need this from us ... from me. "We just talked a bit."

"So you say. Edward's visit clearly meant something. I'm sure he didn't come to you just because."

It had taken me a long time to get over what happened with us, and I truly believed I was no longer bitter about it. "Maybe … I dunno. I've never been an expert when it came to Edward, as you had witnessed before, so perhaps he was just in the neighborhood –"

"That's bull, Bells, and you know it!"

I gave her a shrug, and she sighed, looking worried.

"You didn't do anything stupid, did you?"

"What? Oh my God, no! I told you, he just came by. Maybe he needed someone to talk to."

"After all this time, he needed a talk … with you?" she asked incredulously, shaking her head in disbelief. "I think it's high time I get the full 411 of that meeting," she said and pulled me towards the living room to the couch.

OOOOOOOOOO

Alice stood, immaculate and pretty as ever, as she waved for me to wait as she conversed with someone on her phone.

I took that time to make myself a martini. My mother insisted I come home for the weekend, and so she sent Matt to get me. After my clinical shift in the hospital, I only had a few minutes to change and pack before I had to leave in order not to be late for dinner. Renee hated waiting above anything else.

It took around ten minutes for Alice to finish the phone call.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she said and sat opposite me on the couch, a glass of wine in her hand. "Is it okay for you if we eat a little late? I'm still waiting for Jasper.

I smiled, and she rolled her eyes at me. Dr. Whitlock was the head of the surgical division in the Seattle Medical Center. Although, he didn't handle medical students, he knew me because of my sister.

"Does this mean you two are an item now?"

Alice blushed, and that was all the confirmation I needed.

"Finally!" I said, giving her a wink. "I thought you two would never get together."

Alice had been dating Jasper for over a year now, but not exclusively to Jasper's dismay. She didn't want to commit to him for some reason. She was hot one moment, then cold the other, which made me pity Jasper. Her cautiousness, however, stemmed from her ex-boyfriend Paul's infidelity, and I could understand that. It was a good thing Jasper had enough patience to wait.

"When did this happen, Ali? You should tell me about these things," I teased her, grinning cheekily at her.

"Bella, darling!" My mother's sudden appearance surprised me, and even before I could respond, she had pulled me from the couch and hugged me. I could smell the fragrance of her expensive perfume, and I sighed.

"Hi, Mom."

"I missed you." She pulled back from the embrace, and eyed my dress, arching an eyebrow as she made the perusal.

I groaned in frustration. "Please, don't start."

"What? I was just looking at this," she said, and fingered the red cashmere dress I had on. "I was about to say you look nice."

"I should be. This is one of the dresses I got from S," I replied, looking smug. My mother and sister loved to dress up, and it was a good thing our father, Charlie Swan, owned a chain of upscale department stores, or we would be piss poor by the way they shopped.

"I don't remember that particular one," Alice commented as she checked out my dress.

"That's because you were out of the country when this particular set from your favorite designer arrived. I think Angela mentioned it was sold out even before the day ended."

"Hmm," was all she said.

I didn't know whether to be insulted or not. Alice and our mother shared the same love for shopping, and although I loved buying expensive things for myself, I was nowhere in their league.

"Ali, did you tell Bella about the ad?" Renee asked.

"Only about a million times!" I answered, exasperation laced in my tone. "I already told you guys I'm not interested. Why can't Ali do it herself? She's been modeling for the store for years now-"

"You'd been doing it with me, if you remember. You just suddenly stopped three years ago, " she said dryly.

"Yeah, and you've been doing fine without me." I huffed, irritated. We had talked about this for months now, and I told them no repeatedly.

"Bella, Alice needs you. The campaign for the holiday season is always important to us as this brings more revenue than any other month. The board agreed this year we need to emphasize on _family_."

"Mom, please! You know I hate doing the ads, and I have tons of work to do," I countered, hell-bent on getting out of this. "Besides, you could always shoot with Alice, Mom."

"Bella, that won't do. Look at me, I'm not yo-"

"You are beautiful and don't you dare for one second think you're not!" I cut her off. My mother was a beautiful woman, but her husband's illness had taken a toll on her, and it showed on her face.

"Bella, baby, please, for me?"

My mother hardly asked me for something, and that was why I found myself in agreement with them to be in the holiday ad for S, alongside my sister.

"This is going to be the last one. Promise me, Alice," I begged, but she just shrugged. I wanted to strangle her.

She was the Vice President for Marketing, and she had been eyeing to become the CEO. At the age of thirty, she had already accomplished so much, but for a woman in her status, she still needed to show better things … greater things than her male counterparts. That was why she needed to show good, if not excellent, sales reports while she held her current position. My father was no longer active in the business after being paralyzed when he had a massive heart attack two years ago. Alice had been running the S chain of stores, and she had been doing a darn good job at it.

The arrival of Jasper signaled the start of dinner. We were in the middle of dessert when my mother mentioned something I didn't want to talk about.

"I saw Heidi's mom the other day, and she mentioned you went to see Heidi," she said, looking at me, her expression curios.

"You did what?" It was Alice. "Please tell me you didn't do anything to piss _them_ off."

"When you say_ them_, you mean the Cullens?" I asked, trying not to be angry.

"Of course."

"For one, I didn't go to the Cullens. I went to Heidi. There's a difference, you know," I deadpanned.

"Tomato – tomato."

"Is visiting a friend a crime now?"

"Bella, you know it's not good for you to see them," she said.

"Oh, you mean it won't be good for business," I accused, wiping my mouth with the napkin. Alice had been afraid my break-up with Edward could jeopardize our business in one way or the other, and always cautioned me against commenting about our past. She didn't have to say her negative reaction to my visit to Heidi had something to do with this fear. "Alec was also my friend!"

"I didn't mean to insinuate-"

"Yes, you did," I snapped at her. "I know S is important to you, Alice, but dammit, you don't get to say what I can or can't do just because you think I can hurt S."

"Girls-"

"Mom, I'm going to see Dad now." With that, I turned to head out the dining room up my parents' bedroom.

* * *

_**Review please.**_

_**I'll be going out of town for two weeks, so I might not be able to update next week. I'll try my best though, but just in case I won't be able to ... I'll just see you when I come back. **_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**All recognisable characters belong to SM. I just own the plot.**

Thank you to **_A Jasper For Me. _**She's awesome and I flove her.

To all of you reading, smooches from lil old me.

After two weeks of no updates, I'm sure you're all waiting for this. Enjoy!

* * *

"We're late, Edward," Emmett warned me, and I glowered at him. He had been repeating that statement over ten minutes now, and the constant reminder grated on my nerves.

It wasn't even my fault. My father had a meeting with Aro, his Chief of Staff, to discuss some important things regarding the new proposed amendments in the fiscal policy, and he had required my presence. My gut feeling told me he wanted me to see how he handled things, and in turn, prepare me for my future role as monarch. My responsibilities seemed so huge now that I was involved in most of them. Sometimes I felt overwhelmed and just wanted to escape it all, but the urgency I could feel in my father prevented me from doing just that.

Aside from listening and observing silently in the sideline, I didn't do much in this meeting, but I had to admit I learned a few things. The cool demeanor my father exhibited as he listened and weighed in each proposal was something he had learned from years of experience, and there was no question I need a lot of those in order to achieve what he had.

The meeting went a little late, so here I was, rushing to go to my next appointment.

"I already called Margaret to tell her you're on your way," Emmett informed me.

I nodded, pinching the bridge of my nose in the hopes of quelling the beginnings of a headache. Margaret was my mother's assistant and knew all to well how my mother reacted to any kind of lateness.

There was a small crowd gathered outside The Palace. Felix, the head of my security for almost five years, walked ahead of me to insure no untoward incident would happen.

Once we were inside the car, I slumped back on my seat, hoping to get a little rest before we arrived at the museum. This week had been one meeting after the other, and the early mornings and late nights had started to take its toll on me, making me grouchy and irritable most of the time. Thankfully, I was allowed to have this coming weekend for myself for a little fun and excitement. I needed those, and even Emmett's required presence couldn't dampen my spirit. He was one cool guy, if you could get past his stiff and serious demeanor.

There was a very important painting in the National Museum that would be auctioned for cancer research, and that was where we were going, or were supposed to be ten minutes ago. Not only was this auction significant because of its purpose, but because the highlight of this event was the announcement of a foundation in honor of my brother. My mother had even called me herself this morning to remind me, just in case I had forgotten she said.

The program should have started, but I hoped I wasn't too late for everything. It was my task to announce the foundation, which was the reason why Emmett looked like he would punch my driver, Oliver, for not heeding his instructions to floor it. I sighed. Emmett was very efficient in his work, a little strict for my taste, but still a knowledgeable advisor to me. His desire to get to the museum definitely had a connection to his need to see the _Prince Alec Carlisle Cullen Foundation_ whipped into shape. His devotion to my late brother was something I could totally understand.

It had taken us almost half an hour to reach the museum, and by that time, Margaret had incessantly called Emmett every damn minute for updates on our location.

It was hardly a surprise to see my mother irritated when I arrived. She gave me a disapproving look, which I ignored and just leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Edward, you're here … finally," she said.

"I'm sorry for the delay, Mother. Father had me sit beside him during the whole discussion about policies and taxation, so it was hard for me to slip out," I reasoned.

She gave me a tight smile and proceeded to arrange my tie.

"I was hoping for you to do better than this, son. Did you inform your father about your role in this event before you started?"

She wasn't angry, but her voice reeked of authority.

"It slipped my mind entirely," was my lame excuse. "Besides, isn't that what Emmett is for?"

She shook her head, like she couldn't believe I just said that. "Next time Edward, tell your father about previous engagements so he could make arrangements."

"Yes, I'll remember that."

"Your Majesty, they're waiting," Margaret interrupted, holding a pad of paper in her arm. She looked at me and nodded her head in greeting. "Prince Edward."

"Good afternoon, Margie," I greeted back, winking at her. She was in her mid-forties, and the way she giggled when I did that made her look younger.

My mother wrapped her hand around my offered arm, and we made our way toward the function room, followed by a still giggling Margaret.

"Don't flirt with her, Edward. She's already married," my mother said, trying to hide a smile.

"Well, that's too bad. She's a lovely woman, Mother, and it's a shame she's already taken," I teased back and received a nudge from her.

"You, shush! No talking about my assistant that way," she lectured. "She might think you're serious and leave that adorable Frank of hers."

I turned to see Margaret amused and trying to rein in her giggles. She too was enjoying this banter between my mother and me.

"Is that too bad?" I goaded my mother. She gave me a mischievous wink, and I laughed.

I knew I inherited her sense of humor.

OOOOOOOOOO

The reception to an Alec Foundation was, as expected, astounding. There were already several major donations made in the span of thirty minutes after the announcement was made, and some very important people had already vouched their time. It was amazing to see the devotion and love the people had for my brother and his memory. I only wish I could touch lives the same way he did.

Pure joy could be seen on my mother's face and that delighted me. Hopefully, the establishment of this foundation could somehow alleviate, even a little, the pain of her loss. And maybe it would.

There was a happy buzz surrounding the gallery of the museum, where the people had converged after the auction. I was conversing with my mother when my father approached us. He had stood at the far corner of the function room, his face impassive, while I delivered my speech. A moment of doubt passed through me as he came closer, but the look of pride as he congratulated me quelled my uncertainty.

He clapped me on the back, a sign of recognition for a job well done, and I felt relief … satisfaction. It was rare for him to even acknowledge I did something right, and this – his approval – gave me confidence to strive hard to become the king he wanted me to be.

I blew out a long hard breath as I tried to search for something to say, but my father had turned away from me to my mother. He leaned down to whisper something in her ear, and her eyes started to water. He took her hands and raised them to his mouth, kissing each one. It was as if they had forgotten about me and were in their own bubble. The affectionate way he held her made me envious. They shared something special, and that _something_ made me feel excluded.

OOOOOOOOOO

Riley grinned at me while he toasted, ribbing Jake in the process.

"So are you ready for all this?" He waved his hand around.

"I'm not, but I need to," I answered. "Don't worry, if I don't do a good job, you can have a take at it."

He choked on his wine. His face was all flushed, and he had to cough a few times to settle himself. Jake was laughing his ass off.

"Damn, cousin. You can call first dibs on the crown, I wouldn't mind," Riley said, wiping the tears from his eyes that had pooled in them.

"No one of the two of you really wants it. Perhaps I can take care of that," Jake said loudly.

"How will you do that?" Riley asked, all serious and interested.

"Why don't you give it to me? I would accept gladly … with both damn hands," Jake answered, amusement danced in his eyes.

A few people nearby had turned their heads, clearly having heard Jake's teasing. I didn't think anybody had taken Jake's joke as anything but.

I was mistaken.

Victoria, Riley's girlfriend, had made her way into our group and made it known she didn't like what she heard.

"Jake, I don't think it's nice to make declarations when the current prince is most capable to become king," she commented with an air of superiority.

"Victoria, nice to see you," Jake said. The sarcasm wasn't lost to anyone.

Victoria was clearly only after the prestige of being the girlfriend of a successor to the throne. She was so obvious in her motives, everyone knew about it. The only one who was blind to her plans was my cousin himself. Sometimes I pitied the guy, but most times, I wanted to smack him for being so stupidly in love with the gold digger.

It didn't help that he was as much as uninterested to be the next monarch as I was. That infuriated Victoria next to the fact I was still alive and in the way of her dreams. She was a pretty girl and had a nice body, and she for certain knew how to carry herself. And that was what made Riley fall for her. Poor guy. He didn't even know she had tried to put her moves on me first; I was just not interested.

"We were just making conversation, Vicky. Jake didn't mean anything by it," Riley explained, trying to diffuse the tension between her and Jake.

"Don't worry, I was also just making conversation," she said, smiling sweetly at him.

"If you'll excuse us, I need to talk to Edward," Jake said and signaled for me to follow him.

I gave Riley a nod and hardly gave a glance to his girl before I went to Jake.

"That girl is crazy," he muttered, clearly irritated. "I really don't understand why your aunt hasn't kicked that girl away from her son. She's so protective of him, but when it comes to that Victoria …"

"I know," I answered. "Aunt Helga seems to have gotten under her spell as well. Maybe she's a freaking witch."

"I'd be the first to put her to the stakes if she is," Jake said, and we laughed. Victoria wasn't good for Riley, but he didn't listen to the advice of other people about her.

"Oh well, let him learn his lesson the hard way," I said and earned a toast of cheer from Jake.

We had moved on to the conversation of cars when I saw Heidi. She was surrounded by a bunch of journalists who were obviously looking for something to write about, and it was clear from the expression on her face she was uncomfortable.

"It looks like I need to go save Heidi from the vultures," I said.

He turned his head towards where my gaze was – to where Heidi looked as if she was ready to slap someone, but was too polite to do so. "It looks like it."

"I'll talk to you later, Jake."

"Yeah, see you Friday night. Don't be late!" he reiterated.

Ever since my responsibilities increased, I had little time to do anything but rest. He insisted he would come with me this weekend to ski, and somehow I was grateful for the company. It seemed he and Emmett had one thing in common – stubbornness. Maybe that was why I was comfortable with their company.

I was within a foot away when the reporters spotted me. The sudden interest could be seen in their eyes, but I wasn't in the mood to indulge them.

"Hey everyone," I greeted, nodding at each one. "Can I please excuse Heidi for a moment? I need to discuss something important with her."

"Oh, that's a shame, _Your Highness_. Here we thought you came over to grace us with an interview," Bart, an entertainment journalist, said. He looked hopeful and so were the others.

"Maybe next time. I'll inform Emmett so he could make arrangements for you," I replied politely. "For now, I just need a private moment with my sister-in-law."

The need to emphasize on the _sister-in-law_ was to squash any negative notion they might have formed from what I just did. Reporters often stretch, or worse, twist the truth in order to have an edge in a very competitive business. We were in the category most targeted by the press, and we had to learn how to deflect, deal and handle them.

"Thank you for coming here today. I appreciate all your support for Alec," Heidi said, and smiled before I ushered her away.

"I thought you needed saving," I told her.

She smiled. "Those pesky reporters make my head ache. They're so annoying."

"And damn persistent."

"That's why I want to thank you for taking me away from those sharks."

"I know you'd do the same for me," I said confidently. "So how are you?"

"I'm better," she replied.

"I can see that." She looked healthier than the last time I saw her. The circles around her eyes had subsided.

"Yeah. I'm t-trying my best to … you know … move on. It's still hard, but I know that's what Alec would want me to do."

"I'm glad to hear that, Heidi."

"And I enrolled in baking school-"

"You did?"

I didn't know she liked baking, but if that would make her happy, then I was glad. Alec would want to see her happy.

"I'm not really a good baker, quite the opposite in fact, but I just need the distraction."

"If you need anything, just-"

"I'm fine, Edward," she said, placing her hand on my arm. "I'm not as vulnerable as I seem."

She was right. After what she had gone through these past months, nobody could dispute what she said.

There was a sound in her purse, and she fished out her cell phone to read the message.

"My mom is ready to go," she informed me. "But I just want to say thank you for that wonderful speech you made about Alec."

First it was my parents, then Heidi. I really wasn't sure what I did. As far as I know, I delivered what I thought was an appropriate tribute in honor of his memory.

"You really don't know?" she asked, surprised.

I shook my head, and she beamed.

"Edward, if you could have seen your face while you talked about Alec … it was mesmerizing," she said. "You could have sold anything with the kind of passion we saw in you."

"I just told you guys what I felt."

"And it was amazing," she stated, proud just like my parents earlier. "It was simple, but amazing."

OOOOOOOOO

People milled around the exhibit after the excitement of the night had died down, admiring the different art pieces being showcased.

I had been doing the rounds, chatting with friends and acquaintances, and checking out the art. There was one particular painting I couldn't take my eyes away from. A pool of colors was meshed together to form an angel. I didn't want to admit it, but something about the _Angel_ reminded me of Bella.

And there it was. The reason I had been feeling melancholy these past few days. Even the usual sweetness between my parents I was familiar with elicited a jealousy in me.

It had something to do with _her_. I was sure of it.

It had started after I left her in that restaurant. I should have realized earlier the uneasiness I felt had been because of her. That visit to her was definitely a mistake. I shouldn't have gone there. I shouldn't have talked to her … touched her. I knew what would happen. And I feared it already happened – this fixation … this craving of her.

That was why I was bothered, and I had a good reason to be. If I didn't rein in this urge … this uneasiness within, I would be back where I was three years ago. She had always been my drug, an addiction so good, yet so bad at the same time.

I sighed loudly.

"I could see the lines on your forehead, Prince Edward."

I glared at him, and he held his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. Edward it is."

I turned to the painting again, trying to ignore him, in the hopes he would go away.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing," I answered, hoping that simple answer would satisfy him.

"Really? I highly doubt it's nothing," he said, his voice nonchalant.

I had come to know Emmett a little more over the weeks he had been with me. This little exchange meant more than he wanted it to look like.

"That fierce concentration on your face definitely reads _something _… something important."

"Do you know you're nosy?"

"That's my job," he declared. "So do you want to discuss _her_?"

"Her? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Maybe not."

He moved to my other side and leaned forward to examine the painting closer.

"I'll tell you this Edward," he said, his eyes focused on the _Angel_, my angel. "If you want her back, then win her back."

"I don't want-"

"That's bull and you know it," he accused, turning his head to hold my gaze.

I blew out a loud breath, trying to clear my mind, but his words and the implication behind them unnerved me. My heart started hammering against my chest, and I could feel the blood pounding in my ears.

What he said … that was what I wanted, but it wasn't that easy. Bella and I … we were miles away from each other, and I was not talking about the distance.

"Decisions are important, and you of all people, know that. If you don't have the balls to make proper decisions for yourself, then how the heck would you determine what's good for others? As the future leader, that's very important. Think about that, Edward."

And that was all I did after he left me alone to pester someone else.

* * *

_**Your thoughts are appreciated. Review please.**_

_**If you have questions, PM or tweet me. (Gnomea_00)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**All recognisable characters belong to SM. I just own the plot.**

Thank you to **_A Jasper For Me. _**I tweaked this chapter after she went over it, so I apologise ahead if you find more mistakes than ever.

* * *

A week after the unveiling of Alec's foundation, I was still on the edge. The unease I felt seemed to increase as the days passed. Thoughts of Bella invaded my mind, leaving me wanting and more confused than ever.

"Prince Edward, it's Kate." Felix said, interrupting my musing. He had his hand stretched toward me, offering his cell phone.

Although his expression didn't give away anything, he and I knew what that call meant. There was no explanation needed.

_A promise of sex_. Even that didn't elicit any excitement in me.

I shook my head, not wanting to have to deal with Kate. Felix nodded, understanding my decision but never questioning. He proceeded to explain the situation to her, and I muted them out. I had tasked him to deal with Kate and this sort of situation, and it was up to him to make explanations for me.

It wasn't as if she would care anyway if I canceled. There was no relationship beyond casual sex between us. I made sure it was clear to her when we started almost two years ago all I wanted was the physical gratification she could afford me, and there was nothing more I could give her. No commitment – that was my very first demand when I made the proposition, and she had agreed to this kind of arrangement. A signed confidentiality agreement was enforced to ensure there would be no possibility of this to leak out to the press.

Flirting had been the best way for me to avoid dating. The press even dubbed me a playboy just because they had taken pictures of me with different women, but it was far from the truth. I didn't date – not anymore. Dating would just result in entanglements I didn't want. Having Kate was the best option for me, and it had been great so far.

"You didn't just decline sex, did you?" It was Jake. He was seated with one foot resting on his other knee, looking so relaxed.

"I did. What you gonna do about it?" I challenged.

"Nothing. But I gotta tell you …" he pointed two of his fingers that held a cigarette at me "… saying no to a woman when they're clearly asking for it is a mistake."

"I'm not in the mood."

"Damn, you're losing your touch. Maybe I could ask Kate-"

"Shut up, Jake."

He grinned at me, and I threw the pillow from the couch, missing him by an inch. Emmett took that moment to interrupt us by bringing in a tray of scotch. He looked relaxed, and honestly, this weekend had done him good.

We had been skiing the whole weekend, taking on steeper slopes one after the other. Emmett was pissed at first, saying I was not being careful, but had realized a few after our arrival I wouldn't be taking orders from him. It was my vacation of sorts and I wanted to enjoy without worry. He eventually resigned to have fun himself, and it showed on his face.

"Doing something fun isn't that bad, is it Emmett?" I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

He gave me a scowl, and I grinned.

"I thought after this weekend, you would have gotten that stick out your ass."

"Hahaha," he deadpanned.

"Relax, Em. King Carlisle is nowhere in sight, so you need to just … chill. Edward's having fun, the least you could do is take advantage of all the free amenities being with him brings." Jake had this no nonsense bullshit about him, which was why we clicked.

"It's just so easy for you to say that, Jacob. Prince Edward is not your responsibility."

"Nobody's saying you give up looking after him, but damn man, just relax. There's what – two or three other security with us here? You should let them worry about shit, or you're gonna die young because of all this fucking stress!"

Emmett sighed in defeat. I clapped him on the back as he sat beside me, handing me a glass. At thirty-four, he was only six years older than me, but the way he acted seemed like he was far older. Jacob was right, he needed to have a little bit of fun.

Tonight was our last night here in Aspen. It had been an exhilarating and relaxing trip, thanks to our ski resort's superb amenities, especially the spa. Sadly, we had to leave early tomorrow morning for me to be able to attend the meeting my father and I had with the Prime Minister of Spain.

"Felix's still on the phone." Jake made that observation. "It's a good thing you didn't give her your number. That Kate seems to be clingy," he observed.

I shrugged, because honestly, I didn't care. I got what I wanted from her, and somehow I was certain she got something from me. It wasn't as if we were friends, but Kate sure handled our situation with style, and I never saw her being difficult. Felix taking a lot longer to reason with her might have some kind of explanation other than her being clingy or bitchy. But whatever it was, it really didn't matter to me.

"Kate is not a problem, is she Edward?" Emmett asked, his brows furrowed in a frown.

I shook my head, ignoring his pointed look. I didn't want to get into another argument about Kate and our agreement, and the complications that could arise from it.

"I'd pay a million dollars to have someone like Felix to handle all my dirty laundry." Jake diverted the conversation away from Kate. Whether it was intentional or not, I was still grateful he did.

"Why don't you? You can afford it."

"I just wish I could, Edward. You know damn well, my dad had squandered all our money … including my damn inheritance. The money I have now is all hard earned, and although I fucking wish I could, I don't intend to waste any of it on inane things."

Jacob Black was rebuilding his family's business – BB Financial Holdings, which was on the brink of bankruptcy before he intervened six years ago. It had long been his dream to match, or better yet, surpass what his grandfather had achieved in the business. He was well on his way.

"Don't let Felix hear you say that. His services are not considered inane." I threw back the shot of scotch, hissing at the burn of the alcohol.

"Maybe you can lend him to me for a few months. There are a few women I would like him to take care of for me."

"Don't let the King hear you say that, Mr. Jake. He won't like it," Felix interjected, his tone so serious.

"Yeah, I hear you," was Jake's only excuse, taking a long drag from his cigarette. "We don't want to piss him off." The sarcasm wasn't lost to me.

Felix's jaw clenched, and it was all the confirmation I needed to know he didn't like what Jake said.

"Felix, leave us. I'll call when I need you."

"Yes," he replied curtly, glaring at Jake as he exited.

"The two of you are like fucking children," I told Jake and he laughed. Even Emmett joined in.

"He's the one who has an ass tighter than a duck's … just like his employer."

"What the hell? I'm his employer-"

"Whoa! I meant your father. Don't get your panties in a twist," Jake said, holding his hand up in surrender, a smirk on his face. "You know you're cool!"

"I know I am, and I don't need any one to tell me that."

"Arrogant bastard," he muttered, and I flipped him off.

OOOOOOOOOOO

I clutched the manila envelope Tyler had just handed me. Jake eyed me while I tucked the said envelope under my arm. I could see the disapproval on his face, but lucky for me, he didn't verbalize what was clearly on his mind.

"I need to go, man. I have a dinner to attend to." He gave another glance at the envelope. "You still do that, huh?"

I ignored his accusing tone, and instead I held his gaze, intent on acting nonchalant.

"Don't do anything stupid, Edward."

"I don't know what you mean," I denied, hating his unsolicited advice.

He knew me well enough not to push. Instead of making another comment, he just gave a nod and slid back into his Audi.

The document inside the envelope had been a debate between us. Although he couldn't do anything to stop me, he didn't waste time to inform me of his dislike of that particular decision. His friendship meant a great deal to me, and knowing he disapproved of something I did was like a thorn in my back.

I grabbed the small duffel bag I had and left Emmett with Felix to sort through my other luggage I had brought to the trip to Aspen. My office, which was just next to my room, was a little cluttered – books and some papers were still lying on top of my desk. I didn't allow anyone to just come inside to clean without my permission. This office was small compared to the one in The Palace, with a little less furniture, something I preferred.

I dropped the bag beside my table and held the envelope in one hand. It was best for me to lock it in a safe place. If word got to my father I had given instructions for someone to follow Bella, there would be hell to pay. It would be something the press would feast on, that was why I was careful.

I dropped down on the swiveling chair and pulled out the top drawer to place the document. I had every intention to open the envelope later, but the urge burned through me, and I gave up.

At the sound of paper ripping, my heart started to thump hard against my chest. There would be pictures of _her_ – a few in fact, because Tyler was thorough and he always did what I asked him to do. The reason for the sudden rush that engulfed me was what I was to do next. In the past, I didn't look at her pictures. Even when I had them in my hands, I made sure to set them aside and just check out the list that had her daily schedule. Never did I once peek to see her face, even if it were in print only, because I feared I couldn't let go.

This time was different. I wasn't sure why, but it was.

The weekend in Aspen didn't dispel the longing I felt for her. I had thought a vacation with friends would clear up my mind, but it only left me more confused … more dissatisfied with my life.

She and I had a great thing, but my parents – especially my father – had thought otherwise. They had come to me a few days after Bella and I had celebrated our first year of being together armed with their decision. I needed to give her up, or as the words my father used … _give up this madness you have with her_. If I was given a choice, I would have chosen her without any regret, but I was never given that option. They had laid out their plans and I was okay with that, but it was Bella's decision that shattered me.

Maybe I should have come back to her when I promised to, but she looked so happy without me, so at peace at what she had been doing I couldn't just barge back into her life like I hadn't left for a year. I couldn't be so damn selfish … that was why I didn't return to her. I didn't fulfill my promise, and because that she would never forgive me.

With a sigh, I ripped off the edge of envelope to reveal what I was now familiar with – a list of her daily itinerary and some pictures of her.

I grabbed the photos, which were clipped together. Tyler did a good job of following her around because there were some very clear photos of her. There was one of her holding a large cup of coffee – she was smiling at something and her dimples showed.

I was mesmerized.

Her lips were plump and red … so inviting … and I remembered a time where I was free to nibble and lick and bite them; where I could devour her anyway I wanted to without worrying … because she was mine. _Mine_.

Her taste, although a distant memory, was still as potent an aphrodisiac as ever. The evidence was right here in my pants. I was so turned on. My cock was hard … begging for release.

It took forever for me to lower the picture down on my table. I closed my eyes and blew out a long breath, trying to control my surging lust.

Maybe not having sex for a little over two months made me blind to reason. Even the guilt of getting a hard on from just looking at _her_ picture wasn't enough to will away my erection.

I tried to control the burning in my veins, but her face was etched in my brain and all I could see was her. The throbbing in my crotch increased, and I couldn't seem to make it stop.

Resigned, I slumped back in my seat and slowly palmed my straining erection through my pants.

_Oh, God! _

Bella. I didn't want to disrespect her like this … like she was some kind of sex symbol I could just jerk off to, but I couldn't stop. I didn't want to. My body ached for her … my cock ached for her, and she was all I needed to feel good.

Brown eyes staring … plump red lips sucking.

_Yes, baby. Suck me_.

My hand started to pull and tug as I moaned to the sensation. Trembling … desire raging. _Fuck_! I was so aroused. This always happened wherever _she_ was concerned.

I unzipped my pants, freeing my cock from the denim prison. My hand wrapped around my shaft and started to stroke … harder, faster … again and again until I cried out, the evidence of my orgasm on my stomach.

I slumped back, needing a few seconds to calm myself.

_Shit_.

This was why my visit to her had not been a good idea, nor looking at her pictures. She had been a hard habit to break, but I was certain this time would be harder.

* * *

**_Just a reminder for some readers, please make sure to enable PM so I could respond to your reviews._**

**_See you next week._**

**_xoxo_**


	8. Chapter 8

**All recognisable characters belong to SM. I just own the plot.**

Thank you to **_A Jasper For Me_ **for putting up with my excessive use of commas.

* * *

"You look nice," I commented.

Jessica had on a silk shirt and skinny pants, which she paired off with a pair of sexy high heels. They were all black, except for her shoulder bag, which was red. It was a sophisticated look I was certain she had intended for her mother.

"Ya sure black compliments me? I bought this a week ago just for this occasion." She was going to have lunch with her mother, who had just arrived last night.

"I like it, but if Cecilia doesn't then that just means she has bad taste," I replied drily. "A little over the top for this place though." I waved my hands around the almost empty library. There was only one student at the far corner, and he seemed to be oblivious to us.

Jessica stomped her foot in frustration, and I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, stop jerking around! I need to know whether I'm presentable-"

"Yes, you are! And if you don't stop fretting over this luncheon with your mother, I'm gonna strangle you."

Anxiety radiated from her; I could almost feel it. Although her mother was manipulative, it wouldn't do much damage if Jessica wouldn't allow it.

I pushed back my chair and hugged her. She hugged back, her arms tightened around me as the seconds ticked, like she was drawing strength from me. When she started to pull away, I held her face in my hands so she could see and hopefully believe the truth in my words.

"You're beautiful. Don't let anything Cecilia says make you think otherwise."

She blew out a long breath and reluctantly nodded. Her eyes held all her trepidations, making me want to go find and smack that awful mother of hers. That woman always seemed so nice to me, which was quite the opposite when she dealt with her daughter.

"Come with me, Bells."

I sighed and gave her a smile.

"You don't even need to invite me, I would have volunteered for a chance to put your mother in her place," I started, "but sweetie, I have a clinical case presentation today and I can't miss that."

"Shit, I forgot," she muttered, frowning.

"Your mother's lucky I have that presentation or she would see the wrath of Bella," I teased, hoping it would relax her a bit. I winked at her, and she giggled.

I gave her a little shove.

"Get your ass outta here or I will have to call the librarian on you."

I was in the university's library when Jessica called and said she needed to see me, without doubt to calm down and prep herself before she met with Cecilia.

"This place gives me the creeps," she said, looking around as if the library had suddenly transformed into something scary. "You're the only reason I find myself visiting these kinds of establishments."

"That's because all you can think about are things that are found in the x-rated section, which are limited in libraries."

She stuck her tongue out at me. She was so immature.

"No, the reason I hate places like this is because they make me look nerdy."

"And what's wrong with that?"

She looked horrified at my question. I totally knew what she meant, but I was just messing with her. She loved fashion and all things chic, so being inside a building full of books was uncool for her. I got that.

"Everything is about appearance these days, Bells. Haven't you learned anything I taught you?"

"Apparently not." I had a hard time keeping a straight face, but she seemed oblivious. She was too caught up with being branded a dork.

"Appearance is important … and nothing anyone says can change that." She huffed, clearly exasperated when I just stayed quiet. "Don't you get it? I don't want to be branded nerdy or bookish or whatever other words are synonymous to that."

"You're a snob."

"And you're annoying."

I laughed, and she scowled, crossing her arms around her chest. She was too easy to mess with.

"It's a good thing you're gorgeous, or I wouldn't associate with the likes of you," she said arrogantly.

"I didn't know you were that shallow. I have better qualities than that, you know."

"Oh, you know what I mean!" She looked so frustrated, like she would stomp her foot any second now.

"I do?"

"I refuse to stay here another minute and listen to you make fun of me … so I'll leave you alone with all these books," she said, pouting.

I suddenly felt guilty. She was stressed and I was adding to it.

"So Jess, I'll see you tonight?"

"You better make time for me," she threatened.

"Of course. Just make sure you don't suddenly abandon me like you did last time."

The sudden flush on her face confirmed what I knew all along. She had canceled on me two nights ago because of some man.

"I already apologized for that … and I promise it won't happen again."

"Ah huh," I replied, nodding my head but not really believing her.

"I'm serious!"

"I know."

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Knock their socks off." She was referring to my presentation.

I grinned. "I will, but just make sure you enjoy your lunch no matter what."

At the reminder of her meeting with her mother, her face soured.

"Punch Cecilia for me if she insults you or something," I told her, trying to make her feel better.

Her response was a big loud sigh before she turned away to leave me alone in the library.

This was where I frequented when I wasn't in school or in the hospital. Something about being surrounded by hundreds of books, new and old, lured me to come and check them out. That was why Jessica had found herself inside libraries more often than she wanted to. She would drag me away so we could do some things she loved, and one thing on that favorite list of hers was shopping. She and Alice were like two peas in a pod in that category.

I was so engrossed in rereading and making sure my notes for the presentation were ready, I didn't notice the noise around me, not until I heard footsteps becoming louder as that person came closer.

I glanced up and froze.

_Edward_.

He looked immaculate as ever in his crisp sport shirt and jacket. Unlike the last time I saw him, he had this air of confidence about him. This was more like the Edward I knew.

He stood a few yards from where I sat. It would be safe to assume he wasn't here because of me, but the mere sight of him caused my heart rate to accelerate. It was an inevitable reaction, one I couldn't contain even if I wanted to. If his presence unnerved me, then his stare – cool yet determined – alarmed me.

I gave him a nervous smile, but he remained impassive, like he didn't care. Instead, he continued his perusal and I caved in and broke our stare. I tried not to look back up, refusing to acknowledge him again.

It would be too much to give him the benefit, especially after he just snobbed me. _The nerve! I let him cry on my shoulder the last time I saw him … and now …now… shit!_ I wasn't one to expect anything in return for any good deed I did, but the least he could do was be pleasant around me.

A shadow cast over the pages in front of me. There was no doubt it would be _him_.

"Bella."

I raised my brow in question, not making this easy for him. He frowned, but I continued to wait for him to say something.

He seemed to have lost the ability to speak, and that irritated me. I scrambled to arrange my things, needing to get away from him.

"Where are you going?" He was so calm.

I ignored his question, because I couldn't find any words to say to him. I was so wound up, I thought I might scream. I continued to gather my book and papers, shoving them in the bag I brought, hoping to escape soon. When his hand wrapped around my wrist, tightening when I tried to pull away, I knew then he wouldn't allow me to go without talking to him.

"Jess is waiting for me."

"I saw her a few minutes ago. It didn't look like she was waiting for you." It was a statement, not a question.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" I asked, exasperated.

"I'm here because of you."

"What?"

"You heard me, Bella."

I stared at him, narrowing my eyes … suspicious. His presence at this library – my sanctuary – was not sitting well with me. He was right. I heard him. The only problem was my messed up reaction to him being here. This was not like last time. This was like three years ago, and it was making me uncomfortable. I didn't like it.

He had been missing in my life for so long, and now it seemed he was popping out of thin air, and it was more than I could handle. I wasn't sure if this was some sort of game to him, but I didn't want any part of it. No way.

He had dropped my hand, and I took that as an opportunity to escape. I was halfway across the hallway, my eyes focused on the exit door.

"I wanted to see you."

His words stopped me dead in my tracks. My chest thumped like crazy, but all I could hear was what he said … resonating all throughout my body like some kind of echo. He had said it earlier, but this time it felt more sincere … more serious. And the tingle that spread across my skin from his words was something I didn't like.

I turned around to face him, furious at myself for showing this kind of reaction to him, but I couldn't help myself. "Is this some kind of a joke … because it's not funny."

"I assure you it's not." His eyes bore into mine, but I refused to cower from the intensity.

"Coming from a person who had broken his promise … that's hard to believe." His promise to come back for me never came through. I waited and made excuses for him, but he never came back when he said he would, and that was all I could focus on.

The tightening of his jaw was all the indication he showed I had hit him where it hurt. It wasn't my intention to insult, but I was becoming more nervous each second I was around him.

"I thought we were friends now … especially after you allowed me to cry on you. We are friends, aren't we, Bella?" There was no sign of a grudge at what I had said in his tone. He was all cool confidence, which unnerved me. His self-assurance was a part of his charm, and I had forgotten how deadly it was. "All I'm asking is a little of your time. Can't you indulge an old friend?"

"Edward, I don't think that's a good idea."

He ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling it in the process. I tried not to stare, but it was useless. He was always a sight to behold.

"A drink or two perhaps. Please … just to talk."

I closed my eyes again, wondering if I was dreaming and all this was a hallucination.

"Bella?" The uncertainty in his voice was unmistakable, and somehow that fueled my desire to get away.

"No. I'm so sorry." I pushed past him, and practically ran out of the building. I ignored the two security escorts, who were clearly there for Edward, and made my way to my car.

There was no reason for me to feel guilty. This was what was best, and I was going to take that route.

OOOOOOOOOO

"You've got to tell me now, Bella." Tanya whispered as she pulled me to the side.

There was another delivery of a bouquet of white lilies at the hospital. This has been going on for four consecutive days now.

"Tell you about?" I asked, feigning ignorance. I knew exactly what she wanted, but I wouldn't make it easy on her.

Tanya nudged me when the same uniformed man in a suit, whom I recognized as Felix, handed the vase full of lilies to one of the nurses on the station. There was no longer any fuss like the first day it had happened. The card that came with the flowers was given directly to me so the royal insignia engraved on the inside of the card hadn't attracted attention. Dr. Brock even reprimanded me about receiving gifts in the hospital during duty hours, but later changed his position on the matter when he learned who had sent them. Felix, however, made sure the senior physician would keep that information to himself.

"Your admirer. It's been killing me to not know!"

"What makes you think I have an idea who it is?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I have this feeling you know who this _stalker_ is. And for some reason, you're just not telling."

Tanya had pestered me for details, but I refrained from giving out any information. Knowledge could give them ammunition to question, and I wasn't ready to give any answers.

"Maybe it's someone I know." She tapped her upper lip with a finger, deep in thought. "Is he in one of our classes?"

"Tans, you're bordering on harassment," I said flatly. Although being in some of the same classes for almost three years of medical school had given us the opportunity to bond, that wasn't enough for me to trust her yet, especially with this. She was a good friend, but my priority was to make sure only a handful of people knew about Edward and me – our past … and this current situation, which I myself had yet to wrap my head around. The Cullens were powerful people, and it was in my best interest to be cautious when dealing with issues that involved any of them. Alice was right.

"Oh God, Bells. I didn't mean to intrude in your personal life. I'm just looking for a little excitement … and this secrecy seem so cool, you know," Tanya said, looking panicked. "I'm so sorry if you think I'm nosy."

"Yeah, you're nosy. You always seem to stick your fingers in things that doesn't concern you." That was James.

"And here he comes again," Tanya muttered, like James wasn't in the same vicinity. "Are you here to pester Bella again?"

"No," was his only reply. He glared at her, and she glared back.

"Yeah, as if anyone would believe you," she replied, her tone condescending. "You've been hounding Bella since day one of medical school. Aren't you tired yet?"

"You're just a jealous, little b-"

"Oh my God … the two of you! Can you just please stop bickering? You're giving me a headache," I said, exasperated.

My shift had been long and these two were adding to my exhaustion. They were both cool people, but they argued like an old married couple and times like today, it grated on my nerves. I pushed past them, intending to go home, which was what I had planned to do when I was interrupted by Tanya earlier.

Felix was standing near the nurse's station when I went to collect the vase of flowers he had just placed there. I glanced his way, and he gave me a nod – no smile accompanied. Just like the other four days he had delivered the flowers for Edward, he dutily waited until I would take the flowers with me. It was a mystery why the delivery was made here in the hospital, and even though it was killing me not to know, I had refrained from questioning Felix again. It was useless. That was the first question I had asked him when he delivered the first batch of flowers last Tuesday, and all the answer he gave me was to thrust his hand forward to give me the card. He was loyal to Edward and the royal family, so it wouldn't do me any good to question him again.

The flowers were heavy, and it was a task to bring them home. And as much as I didn't want to attract more attention by carrying a large vase of while lilies, which I could say were lovely, Dr. Brock wouldn't like it one bit if I left them here.

"I'll get that for you," James offered, but I shook my head.

It was so obvious he wanted to sneak a peak in case there was something between the lilies that would divulge the identity of who sent them. His interest went beyond friendship … I knew this. He had admitted his desire to pursue a romantic relationship with me a month after we were classed together in anatomy that first year. It was just his luck I wasn't interested.

He would wait, he promised. And he had been waiting ever since.

"This is heavy," he said, and efficiently removed the vase from my hands.

He looked smug as I stared at him. I wasn't sure whether to be grateful or irritated.

"Don't look at me like that. I just wanted to help." He gave me a smile, exaggerating it to the point he looked silly.

I sighed, and nodded. He beamed.

"You want to grab a cup of coffee somewhere?" James asked, grinning. "It has been a grueling couple hours and it would be nice to unwind before we go home."

It hadn't escaped my notice he had excluded Tanya from the invitation.

"Yeah, that'll be great, James," Tanya answered. I almost laughed when I saw the irritation in James' face. "C'mmon Bella, we need this! Let's go to that little café you love so much. What's it called again? … Oh, _Jeremy's_."

I was tired but coffee sounded like a good idea. "Okay."

I saw the satisfaction on Tanya's face. I didn't turn to look at James, but I was certain he didn't like her intrusion.

He was one determined guy, I'd give him that. His persistence was admirable, but when it was focused on you, it would sometimes get frustrating. Not that he was a bad guy, quite the opposite in fact. He was cute and a lot of fun to be with, but the heart, as I learned, couldn't be dictated. It would love whomever it chose, whenever it chose, consequences be damned.

* * *

**_Still a slow burn ... so ..._**

**_You still with me?_**

**_Thanks for reading._**

**_xoxo_**


	9. Chapter 9

**All recognisable characters belong to SM. I just own the plot.**

Thank you for all the faves, reviews, alerts for this story.

This chapter has been tweaked multiple times, even after **_A Jasper For Me_ **had gone over it, so I apologise in advance for errors that you might encounter.

Also, I want to make something clear - Edward did/does not whore around in this story.

I'm a little bit late in posting, but here you go. See you at the end!

* * *

"Bella."

The incessant knocking continued. Alice was behind the door, making sure I didn't forget she was there. The frantic banging increased as the minutes I stayed locked inside the restroom passed, but I ignored her. This was her fault and she knew it.

"Bella, just let me in and I'll explain everything."

It had taken only the sight of Felix at the entrance door for me to know who was here. Alice was the one who brought me, insisting my presence was highly needed. Her lack of surprise upon the sight of Edward's head security only meant one thing – she knew the Cullens would be in attendance. I wasn't sure what the worst part was – being in the same place with the Royal family, knowing they were the host of this party or being duped by my only sister.

This was not a good idea, no way no how, and I wasn't sure whether Alice chose to ignore that fact or she just didn't care. My sister's motives were unclear and that didn't sit well with me.

I had just wiped my hands with the paper towel and was about to throw it in the trash when Alice spoke again, her voice – soft but determined – penetrated through the door, resonating inside the luxurious restroom of the club.

"Open the door, Bella! I need to explain."

I yanked the door open to find her looking docile and a little ashamed.

"Why'd you bring me here, Alice?" I asked, annoyed. She should have known better than to allow this to happen.

"Mrs. Cope said she'll be attending this event, I already told you this. "

Mrs. Cope was one of the biggest suppliers of the newest trends of jewelry and Alice wanted to have her sell for S. It still, however, didn't explain what that got to do with me.

"And she mentioned once or twice that she's interested in meeting you."

"Dammit, Alice! You should have known to just schedule a lunch or dinner with her. You didn't have to drag me here just because you want to close a deal."

"She's always overseas and this is the only time she has … and I thought this would be the best time to introduce you," she explained, her face apologetic.

I narrowed my eyes at her, doubtful she was telling the whole truth. She squirmed under my scrutiny and finally confessed,

"I thought you knew, Bella. I swear!"

"You thought I knew? Are you insane?!" I shrieked. We were attracting attention, so I pulled her inside the restroom and locked the door.

"The invitation I gave you … it's there – the Cullen logo. It's etched on the paper. Didn't you notice it?"

I wanted to strangle her. "No, I didn't. I wouldn't have come if I would've known Edward would be here."

"Bella, I gave you the invitation a week ago. I thought you would've opened it, then I wouldn't have to explain … you know." Guilt radiated from her.

"Arrgh!" I held my hands up in exasperation. I had been so busy with my hours at the hospital, I had overlooked the invitation card she had given me. It didn't seem important to check the details, as she had already informed me of this luncheon event a week earlier. It seemed she purposely left out the fact the Cullens would be here.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I just thought us being here together would bring more attention to S … a sort of free advertisement, you know. How –"

"The press would just love to see me here," I cut her off, my tone full of sarcasm.

Her brows furrowed and a shadow of doubt cast on her face.

"It's been so long since anyone mentioned you in the news, so I'm positive your presence here won't garner any negative press to us … or them. I wouldn't have brought you here if there's any remote chance of that happening."

I freaking sure hope not.

"Alice, if something happens here … I'll blame you," I warned.

She nodded her head, biting her lower lip in anxiousness.

"Good, because this is not your brightest idea to date."

"I said I was sorry," she grumbled, apologetic but still a bit stubborn to admit she was completely wrong this time.

"You should be. Just hope this idea of yours doesn't backfire, because if it does, I'm going to kick your ass."

Instead of answering, she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the restroom.

"Now, just act normal. There's no need for you to worry. It has been over for you and Edward for three years now … so just breathe," she reassured me, but the tinge of panic in her voice made me believe she was trying to reassure herself as well. I doubted she would back down on this matter. She was used to getting what she wanted, and if she wanted Mrs. Cope then she would get it, consequences be damned.

"I hate you, Alice."

"Yeah, yeah," she replied dismissively. "Now, let's go."

The clubhouse was full of people, old and young, fraternizing and mingling with their own kind. There was this excited buzz in the air, like a confirmation of sorts for being invited … for being favored.

The Cullens would throw a party once a year just because – some kind of socialization thing for the wealthy and powerful. It had been quite a long time since I attended one of these parties I had forgotten how lavish they were. This was only an afternoon affair, but you could see the expensive, albeit casual, dresses the rich folks wore. These people had the same social status as I did, and somehow that fact made me more uncomfortable.

We made our way to the buffet table at the far corner, where a number of friends I knew from way before were gathered together, chit chatting. Their curious glances made me wary to join their group, so instead I stood next to Alice, trying to look anything but nervous. She had brought Jasper, but he was nowhere in sight.

I was becoming jittery as the minutes passed. Edward and his family were somewhere in this building, and it took all of my strength to not search for them in this crowd. The idea that I was mere yards or feet away from them made my heart hammer inside my chest. It didn't help there were at least a dozen press people that seemed to have noticed my entrance earlier.

I ignored them all and tried to concentrate on the conversation between my sister and a woman named Jenna. She loved everything about our store and was all too willing to talk about it with Alice – about the decors recently set up in time for Halloween, about the silk scarves on the third floor, about the bags and other accessories she could only find in S – but it was when she started talking about someone she knew that had the same quality as our bags at a cheaper price, I tuned her out. We had been here for about half an hour and still there was no sign of Mrs. Cope. I would give it another thirty minutes then I would go … with or without Alice.

I sipped the champagne and was about to get another flute from the waiter when I halted.

_Queen Esme. _She was staring, her eyes focused on me.

It felt like the air whooshed out and left my lungs and I thought I would faint. I didn't want to be rude, but I wasn't sure what the protocol in these types of situation was. I managed to give her a small smile though, which she responded to by a little nod of her head.

Although I was relieved she acknowledged me, I wasn't sure what to think of her gesture. My nervousness had increased tenfold and I intended to ignore the fluttering in my stomach when I felt fingers wrapped around my wrist. Goosebumps broke throughout my body.

It was Edward.

No matter how I tried to deny he no longer had any effect on me, my body's reaction to his simple touch said otherwise.

"You're here." His voice was like a whisper, but I heard him loud and clear.

"Yes," I replied breathlessly.

He raked his eyes all over me in a slow, sensuous way … like an intimate caress, making me feel embarrassed. I felt the heat on my cheeks, and I hated how he could still do that to me.

"You're still so beautiful."

I opened my mouth to reply, but no words came out. If he noticed my nervousness, he didn't show it. Instead, he turned my right hand so my palm faced upward. He then started to slowly trace each finger with his, making my senses much more aware to him than ever. When common sense returned, I pulled my hand away and hid it behind me.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, so far so good. Alice dragged me here, and I'm sure …" I turned to look for what I just realized was a missing Alice …"she's doing what she came here for." I really did hope my sister found Mrs. Cope.

"And that is?"

"Huh?" I was having a hard time concentrating.

"You seem bored with me."

"No! I-I was just thinking. Please Prince-"

"Now, you stop right there. You don't call me anything but Edward. You understand?" He had stepped closer, and I had to tilt my head so I could see his face.

A band started to play a slow song and I took that chance to break my gaze away from him. I could tell he was still staring, but I didn't have the courage to do a staring match with him. The way my heart was thumping so hard and fast felt like it would jump out of my chest any time.

"Dance with me."

"I-I don't-"

He ignored my protest and proceeded to lead me onto the dance floor.

"Edward."

"Don't over think this." It was like he meant something else other than us simply dancing. His eyes held mine, making it hard for me to breathe. I wanted to flee so badly, but I could tell we had attracted attention. Resisting him would only result to chaos. I wasn't willing to give the people around us something to talk about, so I would stay and finish this dance. It was only one dance, and I doubt I would die from it.

"Just follow my lead, Bella."

I blew out a long breath before he put his hands around my waist and pulled me to him. He was so close. I could smell his aftershave and the familiar scent was making it hard for me to concentrate on anything. I stumbled a few times, even stepping on his foot. Every time I fell, however, he caught me, pulling me even closer to him.

His were hands splayed over my naked back, and when his fingers started to slowly trace my skin, I couldn't help the shiver that ran through me.

"Cold?" he asked.

It was almost comical … his question. It was midday, and there was no reason for me to shiver other than a simple reaction to his touch.

_Damn you, Alice_. She was the one who chose this dress. It was a chic, white and green skirt and blouse – a simple dress all in all, except for the open back portion of the blouse. I didn't have any problem wearing it earlier, but now was another matter … and it was all because of Edward.

The circling of his fingers on my back continued. I had my suspicions his rubbing my skin was intentional; I just couldn't call him out on it. Call it cowardice.

I refused to stare at him while we finished the song, just looking behind his shoulders while we danced. I felt him move to lean down and whisper in my ear. "Did you get my flowers?"

He knew I did. He made sure of it. "Yes."

"Did you like them?" He had this twinkle in his eyes, like someone just handed him a candy. I didn't like the direction of our conversation, and I needed to stop it.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

"I'm just asking you a question, Bella." He was amused, and it showed in his eyes. I wanted to slap that smirk off his face. This was all a game to him.

"That's not what you're doing."

"Then enlighten me."

That did it.

I pulled away, not really concerned anymore whether or not anyone was watching us. This has got to stop … whatever it was.

"I think I had enough of this."

Before he could answer, I had turned around and left him all alone on the dance floor. I passed a few reporters, and they had this evil, knowing smile on their faces that told me they had a plan … a plan that included me. Yeah, I would definitely be in the tabloids or the news tomorrow, but I would worry about it later. I just needed to get out of here first. Or better yet, find my sister so I could do the damage I wanted to her. She needed a good kick in her butt.

Grrr! This was all her fault.

I was too busy thinking about Alice and how I would make her pay for making me come here, I didn't notice I had entered what looked like an abandoned workroom of the club. I turned around to leave when I hit something … or someone.

"Ooof!"

"Careful there, little bird." It was Edward.

I scrambled to get away from him, ignoring the butterflies that seemed to have gone wild inside my stomach. He used his old endearment for me; it always did have some kind effect on me.

_Shit_.

He was the reason why I was acting like a crazy person.

"You left me all alone there, Bella. That wasn't nice."

"What did you expect? You're making me nervous!" Oh God, I didn't mean to admit it. It just slipped out.

He looked so shocked, but at the same time, happy at my admission. "I do? I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I was just trying to have fun … with you."

"You're playing with me," I said, holding my right hand up when he started to argue. "I know you are and I don't want any part of it."

"I'm insulted," he said, placing a hand over his heart for emphasis. "I don't play games … I don't scheme, especially not with you." He was serious and I suddenly felt guilty. "Not with you."

"Stop this, please."

"Stop what?"

"All this, Edward," I said and waved my hands around as if I could explain what I wanted to say. "The flowers … the gifts … the visit to the library. What the hell was all that? And that … that dance!"

"What about that dance? I don't see anything bad with dancing."

He knew what I meant, but he just wanted me to say it out loud. The reason I hated our dance earlier was because of that weird burning heat when our skin touched. Once I had relished it, but not any more. I loathed it because it just confirmed my fears that he still had an effect on me, something I had a hard time accepting.

"I don't want to be rude, but I really need to go." I tried to push past him, but he blocked my path, stepping closer as I backed away, eventually trapping me between him and a wall.

I hadn't realized he was closer than I thought he was, not until his breath fanned my cheek.

"You still don't get it, do you?" He tilted my chin with his finger so I was staring at him. Any trace of confusion and amusement had left his face, and all I could see was the dark yearning in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I gulped, scared to hear the words.

"I don't want to stop."

He leaned forward and captured my mouth with his.

I was lost.

This was so familiar.

His mouth insistent on mine, coaxing me to open for him. I pulled away enough so I could breathe.

He was panting, and so was I. His nostrils flared as he shifted his gaze down my lips.

"I missed this … I missed you," he whispered and proceeded to kiss a path down my jaw to my neck. I was paralyzed from both the pleasure and fear of what he was doing.

"Let me be the one, Bella. I want to be the one again."

His words were like ice poured onto me. I pushed him away, as hard as I could, but he held firm. He captured my face in both his hands and kissed me again. This time I had my mouth open, and he took that opportunity to invade my mouth with his tongue, savoring and tasting.

I could feel my blood raging, awakening my desire from a long, deep slumber. As the heat started to travel from my toes to my stomach, I had a sudden jolt of realization and that fueled my anger. After all these years, he was the only one who could elicit such a reaction from me. I had tried to replace him, but it was always lacking. I was _frigid_ because of him.

It was his fault. _Dammit! _And now I was aroused just from kissing him.

I pushed him hard and slapped him.

"Oh, God!" I didn't mean to do that … but it didn't mean he didn't deserve it.

"Bella-"

"No! Please … there's nothing here for us!" I could feel my hands shake from fear … from frustration.

"I just need you to hear me out."

"We said everything we had to say to each other when we parted ways," I told him, pleading for him to understand. "And when you didn't return for me … well, that's just the answer to the burning question as to how well loved I was." I snorted sarcastically.

"No, you don't understand! I thought you didn't need me," he pleaded. His hands held my face, urging me to look at him. "I saw you … I saw you. You were happy, and I wasn't there. I thought maybe you had moved on, and that scared me more than you'll ever know. I never wanted to let you go, you have to know that … but you were happy, so I did."

I closed my eyes, trying to block out his words. I didn't need to hear them.

"I waited for you," I whispered, not sure why I said it.

It seemed like forever before he spoke again.

"I didn't know," he said, his voice full of shock … of longing. "Oh God, I didn't know." He leaned his forehead onto mine, his eyes closed like he was breathing me in.

I turned away. This was too much. "Please, Edward. I can't do this again."

* * *

_**Yup, Edward is working to get her back. We're getting there people, slow but sure. *grins***_

_**Press that little review button and tell me your thoughts. **_

_**xoxox**_

_**P.S For those who didn't get a response from me, you might want to check your private messaging (PM) status. Enable it so I can reply.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**All recognisable characters belong to SM. I just own the plot.**

Thank you for all the faves, reviews, alerts for this story.

Same as before, this chapter has been tweaked multiple times, even after **_A Jasper For Me_ **had gone over it, so I apologise in advance for errors that you might encounter.

* * *

I twirled the empty bottle of beer on the cement floor, watching it spin on its axis until it slowly lost momentum and eventually stopped. I reached for the bottle again and this time held the tip with my fingers, just rubbing the cool, smooth glass as I raised my eyes on the billboard that hung on the other building across the street.

"We've been up here for a while now," Emmett interrupted my thoughts, and I turned to see him pull a drag from his bottle before speaking again. "We should go."

His reminder just increased my resolve to stay longer. "Did you know the only bird that could fly backwards and sideways is the hummingbird?" I asked, moving to stand just a few feet before the edge of the building so I had a clearer view of the big ad. Emmett had this friend who lived in this building and allowed us to sneak upstairs on the rooftop.

"No, I didn't," I heard him reply. It was such a random thing for me to say, but he didn't ask any questions. Perhaps it was my tone that had set the mood, I wasn't sure, but he just stayed quiet … waiting. Sometimes his silence unnerved me, making me want to go and find Jake and beg him to accompany me everywhere instead … but not this time.

I glanced back at the poster of Bella and Alice. They had on formal red dresses and they were on their stomachs on a bed, smiling and laughing, looking like they were gossiping about something or someone. It was an ad campaign for the upcoming holidays. The slogan clearly stated it was so.

My eyes focused on Bella, drawing in the small smile that curved her lips, loving how it made her eyes sparkle.

"The first time I saw her I was still a teenager. I think I was still sixteen or seventeen," I said, my eyes never leaving her face. "She was fourteen or something at that time, and she had these hideous braces on … which to anyone wearing them, would make them look ugly, but not her. Not her." I smiled at the memory. "She was pretty even back then, but what made me notice her was her infectious smile. I remember I just stood in one corner, sipping some god-awful drink, while I stared at this kid who made everyone laugh as she talked like she knew everything about life."

Emmett didn't interrupt me, and for that I was grateful.

"She had this … this charm, this charisma that draws people to her. There was this old distant uncle of mine, who was always so grouchy, who rarely smiled and was so mean to everyone who tried to help him. He had one artificial leg, so … anyway, Bella accidentally bumped into him and spilled her drink on him at that particular party. Everyone waited for him to lash out at her; they held their breaths because they knew what would come next … but that never happened. She said something to him, I can't even for the life of me remember what it was, but even so … he started laughing. It was so unusual, everyone first thought he was choking. To make the story short … it was the first time we saw him laugh with anyone, and even be kind."

I turned to see Emmett so engrossed in my tale. It was my first time to open up to him about Bella, and it looked like he was soaking it all up. I turned, needing to focus on something other than his face so I could continue.

"Bella has the ability to captivate people. She always reminded me of a hummingbird. Flying around – back and forth like she was eager to show how amazing she was."

"I never really got the chance to know her. As far as I was concerned, she was just the girlfriend of Edward."

I snorted. "She would hate you if she heard you referring to her _as just the girlfriend_. She wanted to be known other than just my girl."

"Wise woman."

"She was incredible, Em … still is. Everyone who knew her couldn't help but love her."

I loved everything about her. I wasn't sure how she would ever take me back.

"I was one of them, " I whispered. My hummingbird … _my little bird_.

"Edward, we're gonna make it right for you. I promise," I heard Emmett say, and I smiled bitterly, knowing he was just saying that because he was obligated to say it. "Bella is worth it, right?"

I felt his hand on my back and I turned to face him. He had this serious, determined look on his face.

"Yes, she is."

"Then by all means, we're getting her back."

"We?"

"Yes, we. You're our future king, and if she's what you want … what you need, then I, as a lowly servant of yours, will help you get her. So, _we_," he said, pointing his fingers between us.

He could be cheesy, I could tell you that, and most times that side of him irked me. At the moment, however, I honestly didn't care if he was being corny or some shit like that, because somehow he made sense. "I think that task will be a hard one."

"You mean to say you have doubts we won't succeed … that you're losing your touch? Shocking," he added, mocking me.

I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it again, because really, what was I to say to that. He clapped me again on the back and chuckled.

"C'mon now, Edward. We need to do a few things first – find your father and explain. We'll do the wooing after we talk to King Carlisle."

I groaned. Yesterday at the club was fun because Bella was there, but the pictures and the articles about _us_ in the news today were anything but enjoyable. Father had been looking for me since this morning, and Emmett had successfully made excuses about some previous important engagements I had to delay meeting with him. We all knew what it was he wanted to talk to me about anyway.

"Do you ever think Alec would have landed himself in this mess?"

He stopped in his tracks and met my gaze. "No."

He was right. Alec wouldn't have been this messed up. Hearing him say it though, felt like a confirmation of how far away from being an exemplary prince I was.

"You're not your brother, Edward. You don't need to compare yourself to him. You know why?"

I really had the urge to clamp my hand over his mouth so I wouldn't hear what he had to say, but somehow his words meant a great deal to me. It might sting, but they were still the truth, and in my life right now, I needed all the honesty I could get.

"Because he wouldn't have liked it. You two are entirely different, he's the cool-headed type, while you …" he paused for a minute, trying to find the words "…you're the adventurous and spontaneous one. BUT, it doesn't mean he is the better person than you."

"I feel like I'm not the same as I used to be … and I'm not sure if it's a good thing or not." Ever since I had taken over Alec's role and his responsibilities, it seemed like my life wasn't my own anymore. It seemed when I had chosen to honor my promise to Alec, I had also relinquished some of what little freedom I had enjoyed.

Emmett took a whole minute before he answered, the frown on his forehead deepening as he spoke. "Edward, sometimes you've got to make choices because you think it's the best for the people around you, even if that choice is not the one you want. These decisions, these choices affect our lives, but that's what grown-ups do, they make decisions … hard decisions," he said, and looked at me when I sucked in a deep breath.

"It feels like that's all I do these days, you know," I muttered, my bitterness obvious. "I have to plan, to discuss and to fucking decide! Everything needs some kind of resolution."

His eyes were on me, serious and unrelenting. "Have you ever made a decision that somehow altered your life?"

_Yeah, I was … I did_. Bella.

"Yes." I cleared my throat. "I'm not sure if you know the full story about Bella and me, but yeah …" I let that statement hang, not really sure how to proceed.

"So, do you think it was the right choice? The one you made, I mean."

When I decided not to go back to Bella like I promised, I was so sure it was the best for the both of us. For her mainly, but now …

"I'm not sure," I replied, my voice so low I wasn't certain he heard me.

OOOOOOOOOO

"I knew this wouldn't last long," Kate said, and gave me a tight smile.

"Kate, let's just … the two years we shared were great, and I truly appreciate what you've done for me. I'm ending things because this isn't working for –"

"Oh, no worries. I'm a big girl," she interrupted, trying to lighten the mood, her pitch a little higher than usual.

"I'm so sorry again for this, Kate."

"I saw the pictures of you and your ex," she said, looking like she wanted to add something.

"I don't want to talk about it. She's no concern of yours," I snapped, suddenly irritated she had to mention Bella.

She nodded, looking defeated. I wouldn't discuss Bella with her, even if she paid me. "I hope you will be happy, Prince Edward."

She stood, her eyes shining with tears, and leaned down to kiss me on the cheek, leaving without a backward glance.

It was over, and I felt like shit.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to quell the uneasiness I felt. I had to do it ... to end my arrangement with her. I wanted to pursue Bella, and it wouldn't be right if I still had any kind of association with Kate.

Sudden movements in my periphery made me look up. It was Emmett, offering me a cigarette.

I cocked an eyebrow at him, but he just nodded, urging me to get one. When I didn't make a move, he fished one and handed it to me, even offering a light as I stuck it between my lips. He sat on the chair Kate had just vacated and lit one for himself. I never knew he smoked, and as I stared at him dumbfounded, he just gave me a shrug.

"Don't be so surprised," he said, blowing out the smoke from between his lips, and smirking. "I do a lot of things you don't know about."

"Things? What sort of things?"

He shrugged again, smiling wickedly as he continued to puff on the cigarette. "It's for me to know, and for you to find out."

That made me laugh. I had a hard time imagining Emmett being wild. It was not in his nature, although the wicked glint in his eyes started to make me doubt that thought.

"Now that Kate has been dealt with …" he stood up and motioned for me to follow "… it's about time we have fun. The two of us."

"Ha, this is a first! " He didn't ask about details, just allowed me to tell him at my own pace. That was what I liked about him. "So, do you have a place in mind that spells fun with a capital F?"

He looked confused for a moment, before his eyes lit up. "Let's go bowling."

_What the_ …

I shook my head in disbelief. "And here I almost thought the _things_ you said you knew were cool shit. Now, I have my doubts."

I started to walk, leaving him to trail after me.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

OOOOOOOOOO

"You fuckers don't know how to play?" Rose asked, shaking her head in disbelief. The smirk was permanently plastered on her face as she leaned down to position herself for another shot. "You could learn a few tricks from mwah … just look and learn."

It only took less than a minute for her to put all the remaining balls – four to be exact – in the pockets of the pool table. She dropped her cue stick with an exaggerated _bang_, smiling smugly and giving us a big bow like she just finished a play. It was that same exact moment I heard Emmett curse. I glanced at him and saw he was scowling at Rosalie. It seemed he didn't like Rosalie, and she was having too much fun with his straight-laced ass.

Rosalie was a bombshell – a pretty face with a sexy body, but the most striking feature of her was the bright blue color of her hair. She looked like a punk rocker with that choice, but she didn't care. I had seen her hair green and pink, and somehow this color looked better on her, if I was being honest.

"Gimme the money, guys. You lost," she said, her hand open to collect.

"You said she's an amateur," Emmett complained, his statement directed at me. Although the irritation was obvious in his tone, he still handed out the fifty-dollar bill he owed her.

She took offense at his words. "No, Emmett. You're the amateur for listening to his …" she thumbed me "… royal ass."

"Rose, don't scare him."

Emmett groaned when I said that. The moment we had entered this private bar almost an hour ago, he had been complaining about everything, but mostly about her. I had to remind him he was the one who wanted to have fun. I was just inducting him into the life of the old Edward.

"So, he's a softie. That doesn't surprise me," she said, licking her lips as her eyes scrutinized him. She smirked and rolled her eyes, like she was amused at what she saw.

Emmett squirmed and I laughed, because that was Rosalie for you. She was brash and bold, and she wasn't afraid to show it to people. Many were easily intimidated with her, what with all that prettiness, but what made people scour away was her tactlessness. She had a sharp tongue and she wasn't scared to use it. I was used to her, but Emmett wasn't. I suddenly pitied the guy.

"Don't make fun of him, or he won't be letting me stay long to have fun," I said. "He's the authority here."

"Oh, really?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at him, challenging him.

"Yeah, he is," I answered for Emmett, who seemed to have lost his voice.

"He doesn't seem to talk much. Is he mute or something?"

"He talks, I assure you. Just a little shy to be around you, I guess," I answered, and earned a snort from her. I could tell Emmett was shooting daggers at me, but I was having too much fun at his expense.

"Oohh, is that so? My little ass turn you on, big guy?" She gave him a wink and he choked on his own saliva.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she said, giving me a nod. "He likes me."

"No, I don't. You're not my type." Emmett finally talked, and he sounded more pissed than earlier.

"Whatever you say, big guy."

Rosalie proceeded to go around her counter to bring us, I presumed, another round of beer. This little private bar near her home wasn't open to public. She would usually rent it out to wealthy people, most of whom were in their twenties, who loved to have wild parties without having to worry about privacy. She catered to this need of the rich, and that was how I met her a few years ago … after Bella, of course.

There were two jacuzzis at the far corner of the establishment that were strategically placed so they were facing the pool table in the middle of the room. I settled myself in the black leather couch, ignoring a grumpy Emmett. I wasn't sure what his problem was, and I didn't want to know. I was here to have fun, and he was here just for the same reason. He slumped back on the couch beside me, muttering something under his breath.

"I only got a few beers left, so you have to make do … okay?" Rose placed a few cans of Heinekin in front of us … on top of the very red coffee table. "We don't all have fine _Pomerols_ and _Pauillacs_ on hand, you know."

She winked at me, and I smiled. I had met her not long ago – around three years ago. She was even photographed a few times with me, and although we never had any romantic relations, the press surely made sure people would think we did. She was one of the few women my father had told me to stay away from. With her wild style, Rosalie looked exactly like the woman my parents didn't want me to be seen with. Unfortunately for them, I kept the people who I thought were my real friends, even though they didn't approve.

"I haven't seen you in a long time, _Your Highness_." She loved to irritate me, and she knew I hated when she called me that. "So what gives?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to hang out. And this place is the best place to unwind and have fun … fun I deserve."

"If you wanted the fucking usual, then you should have informed me earlier," she said, grabbing a can and twisting the cap before chugging the beer like there was no tomorrow.

"No, I just wanted to have a lazy, enjoyable night … not a wild one."

"Ya sure?" She was smirking, and I nodded.

"Okay then." She wiped her hands on her jeans and stood up, glancing once in a while at Emmett, who was silent during the whole exchange.

"I need to whip up something to eat so this night won't be that boring. Tacos all right with you?"

I quickly nodded, knowing they were going to be good.

"I'll be right back, you two."

My phone started ringing. It was Jake.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Rosalie's. You wanna come join us?"

"You bet your ass I do. I need a break away from all this fucking chaos. Let me just finish here, and I'll be there in twenty."

"You better hurry, asshole. She's doing her famous tacos, and if you're not here by the time she serves them … I can't assure you there'll be something left for you."

Rosalie sure made the best damn tacos. I knew it. Jake knew it.

"Don't you fucking dare, or I'll be kicking some ass … royal or no royal."

I was still laughing when I hung up the phone. It was then I realized Emmett was no longer beside me.

Music had started to waft softly from the speakers, making the ambiance more suitable for relaxing. Yeah, I need cool and calm, not sexy and wild.

It had been around ten minutes, and Emmett hadn't returned yet. I had finished another two cans of beer and had a good buzz going. I stood up, ready to scour for him. I didn't come here to be left alone.

I pushed past the empty bar towards Rosalie's office. The door was slightly ajar and I went inside. The sight in front of me stopped me dead in my tracks.

Emmett was sitting on top of the table, his head thrown back in ecstasy. It was no surprise, since Rosalie was between his legs, clearly giving him some oral love.

They hadn't noticed me, and I took that chance to close the door and give them some privacy.

_I didn't need to fucking see that! _

The mental image of what I just saw made me cringe. I was muttering to myself when my phone started to ring again. I didn't look at the screen, just assumed it was Jake.

"You better be here, asshole."

"Edward?" The sound of_ his_ voice shocked me into sobriety.

"Father?'

* * *

_**What do you think about Rosalie and her blue hair? **__**Press that review button and tell me.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**xoxo**_


	11. Chapter 11

**All recognisable characters belong to SM. I just own the plot.**

Thank you for all the faves, reviews, alerts for this story.

The holidays caused me some delay in writing, which resulted in my posting just now. I apologise for making you wait. This new year, I'll be back to my usual Thursday posting schedule.

So without further ado, here you go. Enjoy!

* * *

A small pile of white cards that came with the flowers was in front of me. I thumbed through them like they could give me the answers I needed, making this small flapping sound as I repeated the motion several times. There was a big problem and I wasn't sure what to do. As expected, photos from yesterday had hit on the news and the internet. They were everywhere.

This was what I had been afraid of. Alice was wrong when she thought my attending the luncheon given by the Cullens wouldn't stir up some shit. There were already a few reporters who hounded me when I attended a class earlier. Even Tanya pestered me with questions about Edward, and it had taken all of my will power not to vent at her. I valued my privacy and this situation ensured I wouldn't have one.

A knock on my door pulled me out of my reverie, and I scrambled to get it. I knew who it was. She had called a few minutes ago to inform me she was on her way up.

I yanked the door to find my sister looking nervous. "Oh God, Alice, I'm going to kill you!"

"No, you won't," she replied, ignoring my indignation and moved past me toward my living room.

"I told you this was going to happen!"

She ran her hand across her short, black hair and sighed. "I know, and I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't solve this problem," I said grittily. "What the hell am I going to do now?"

"Just relax. I talked this over with our PR team in _S_, and they're devising some sort of game plan so this won't look like you and Edward still have a _thing_."

"Those pictures are all over-"

"I saw them, Bella," she reminded, her voice flat. She was staring at me, a meaningful expression on her face.

"What?" I snapped, not liking the look she was giving me.

"Are you really sure there's nothing going on between you and the prince?" she asked.

_What the_. "NO! What made you say that?" My heart had started to summersault inside my chest, making me want to drink myself into oblivion so I could wake up and find all of this was just a nightmare.

Alice gave me this funny look, which reinforced my annoyance at her. This was her fault, but somehow the way she stared made me feel like I had something to do with all of this mess. I scowled at her.

She waved for me to come closer. The weird expression on her face made me curious as to what she was up to, and I begrudgingly followed, only to be shown the front page of the newspaper where my face was plastered. She quickly rummaged through the pages until she stopped to show me another picture of Edward and me. It was of us dancing, his hand clasped on my back and he was staring at me with such intensity.

_Oh, shit!_

I had seen that newspaper page earlier, and I could honestly say my heart skipped when I first saw the picture. The memory of Edward's gaze was like a burn on my skin … my whole body … it felt like he was there with me as I stared at both our faces. The sexual tension between us was palpable, even I could admit it, but I had been forcing myself to believe no one had noticed it. I guess I was wrong.

"You explain that picture to me, Bella."

I ignored her. "Why the hell am I even in the news? That picture has nothing to do with this fucking country … and … and …" I was at a loss for words.

"Yeah, it does. When it pertains to any member of the royal family, it's news."

"Now you talk! Yesterday, you were all – _it's all right … the press will not have anything to say about you with regards to Edward_. Look where your assurance brought me?" I yelled at her, almost panicked. I had reined in my anxiety earlier so as not to alert anyone of what I felt, but not anymore. I needed to lash out at someone, and she was the best target. It was her idea that landed me in this situation in the first place. "You need to fix this!"

I was seething by the time I finished my rant. She just closed her eyes, like she was trying to stay calm.

"When I said there won't be any negative press about you, I thought you had no more feelings for him … nor he you, but –"

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me, Bella. Just look at that picture … even the blurriness of the print couldn't deny you two still have the hots for each other."

"Arggh, you're insufferable!" I stomped my foot in frustration. Yeah, I was being immature about it … sue me!

"All I'm saying is, even if we set things straight … nobody will believe it," she explained. "Honestly, I'm even having a hard time believing there's nothing going on."

"I swear to God, if you were someone else, I would have thrown you out on your ass," I muttered and slumped back on the couch. I covered my face with a pillow, and let loose a loud scream.

I didn't need this. I had gone through it a few years ago, and I didn't want a repeat. _Dammit!_

"What's this?" I heard Alice ask, and I yanked the pillow from my face and looked at her. She was holding one of the cards, her brows furrowed together in a frown. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out, so I closed it again.

She cocked an eyebrow. "_Nothing_, huh? How do you explain these cards? I assumed they are recent."

"Alice …"

"He's been sending you flowers. Since when?"

There was no use denying it. "Last week."

"So that's why you didn't want to attend the party yesterday," she said, sounding like she just had an epiphany. "Why didn't you tell me?"

What the hell was wrong with people? It seemed everyone wanted to know every aspect of my life. "Because there's nothing to tell!"

"Again with that '_nothing'_. Tell that to someone who'll believe you, sister." I could feel the bitterness in her words, and suddenly, I was confused.

"What makes you think you have the right to every freaking detail of my life? He just sent me flowers, but that's all!"

"That's all?" she asked incredulously. "You're so naïve, Bella. Your ex sends you flowers and you think it's only because he wants to be friends?" She snorted, shaking her head in disbelief.

I didn't respond, just sat fuming at her and her ridiculous assumptions.

"He's making an effort and you just brush it off like its something inconsequential. Why is that?"

"I just can't, okay?" She was really starting to piss me off. I glared at her, hoping she would drop this topic about Edward and the fucking flowers. "Why are you so adamant about all this, anyway? It's none of your business."

She just shrugged, ignoring my question. "So, you're telling me you're not even a tiny bit affected by this sweet gesture?"

I just stared at her, my frown deepening as I tried to understand her desire to discuss and dissect this part of my life. Maybe there was something missing, something I wasn't seeing clearly.

"Don't you get it? You and Edward … you're like this fairy tale nobody believes in anymore."

"Are you kidding me with this, Alice?"

"No, I'm not."

I had had enough of this bullshit. "I don't want to talk about this anymore." I pushed up from the couch, ready to show her to the door. She had just given me a headache with all these stupid ideas she had.

I heard her move behind me, her heels clicking as she did.

"Did you know I have always been jealous of you?"

"What? Why?" I spun around to face her, totally in shock at what she had just said.

She shrugged, suddenly all timid and shy, looking down at her shoes like she was contemplating on how to explain.

"You're beautiful, Alice. Feisty and independent, and a whole lot more successful than I am. I don't understand why you have any reason to be envious of me."

"I do … I really do," she answered reluctantly. "You know I've always been a hopeless romantic … it's who I am. Countless times, I envisioned myself being swept off my feet by my very own knight in shining armor."

I rolled my eyes, because now she was just being plain ridiculous.

"The way he looks at you, Bella. It's like nothing I have ever seen before." She looked at me, like she was pleading me to believe what she just said. "I promised myself if someone looked at me like he did you, I would snag that man and never let him go." Her voice was low, but there was no denying the conviction in her tone. "But no one did."

"Jasper …" I whispered.

"Jasper loves me, I know that … but he never looks at me _that_ way." The sadness in her eyes made me want to comfort her for whatever it was she thought she missed or was missing.

All this was messed up … one freaking mess.

I sighed, suddenly so tired.

"The love you had with Edward was one in a million. Not everyone has that, you know. And you let it all slip away."

"Are you for real?" I snapped. "You don't get to judge me."

She didn't have the right to talk about my past like she really knew what happened. She was just an audience.

"You know what I mean. He proposed and you said no!"

"You don't know anything," I hissed.

"I know a lot more than you think! You were scared, and you broke his heart."

"Yes, I was scared … I was so goddamn scared I would ruin his life!" I shouted, and her eyes widened in shock, like she was slapped. I was so furious; I could feel the blood rushing to my brain. "Is that what you want to hear, huh, Alice?"

"I-"

"Do you want to hear how fucked up it was?! How it broke my heart into a million pieces just because I needed for him not to choose me, huh?"

She opened her mouth again, but I cut her short.

"Save it."

"Alice, I think it's time for you to go." It was Jessica. She was here. It was evident she had heard the conversation between Alice and me, and she didn't like it.

"I guess that's for the best," Alice agreed, all timid and shy. I glared at her back as she grumpily trudged toward the door to leave.

I felt Jessica wrap her arms around my shoulders, and it was then I realized I was shaking.

"Let's get you something to drink."

OOOOOOOOOO

I had my head on Jessica's lap, her fingers running through my hair in a comforting manner. It had been good timing on her part to have interrupted us – Alice and me – earlier. I knew there was a good reason I gave her the spare key to my apartment.

My sister had been gone for over an hour now, but I was still reluctant to talk about what had transpired earlier. Jess didn't bring up the topic after Alice had left, but I was certain she was dying to pry all the details out of me. I, on the other hand, was too content to avoid it entirely. Jess could read all of my moods and would let me be … most of the time.

Too bad she was ready to talk. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head, and she gave me a sad smile. I still told her what happened though.

"Alice was just being her bitchy self. You know how she is."

There was a popular sitcom on, but it couldn't hold my attention. I was too busy contemplating on what my sister had said. Although it was hard to hear, what she said was only the truth. Edward had proposed and I said no. It was the reason why the promise he had broken was a little easier to accept; that somehow my refusal to his marriage proposal might have something to do with him not coming back like he promised. Alice was right. I had broken his heart and in turn, shattered mine into a million pieces.

"Do you think I'm a bad person?"

"No, you're not. You did what you had to do. You explained your reasons to Edward. He accepted them, and for a minute, even I believed he understood. It's not your fault he didn't come back."

"But Jess-"

"No buts. It's not you're fucking fault, okay?" she reassured, her eyes searching my face for any doubts. Although I wasn't totally convinced I didn't have a hand on the outcome of my relationship like she wanted me to believe, her lending an ear to listen made it all better. "If he had broken his promise, then he's an asshole in my book."

I sighed, knowing not to argue with her about this. She was never on Edward's side and would likely never be. She was always team Bella … no matter what.

"You loved him, Bella. I know that for a fact. If your own damn sister doesn't know that … then to hell with her." She took a deep breath and blew air through her mouth. "Edward would have realized how you would've given it all for him, you know. If only he came back."

"But he didn't, so … " I shrugged.

"Remember Garrett? He was proof of what I'm saying."

Garrett was my rebound after Edward. After months of waiting in vain for Edward to show up, I had had enough. Garrett was a family friend and he was always such a gentleman, I had decided to give him a chance. We dated for over three months when he started to hint he wanted more than making out on the couch. I was scared, but eventually agreed to have sex with him. That didn't happen though. I had frozen beneath him, just laid there unresponsive to his ministrations, barely responding to his kisses. It was when I started shaking he had stopped. It was very embarrassing for both of us. His embarrassment made him angry, which could be attributed to him calling me _frigid_. He had apologized after for his tirade, but the damage had been done. Maybe if he had been patient and waited for the right moment until I was ready to finally have sex with him, we might have worked out. Our friendship ended the same night I ended our relationship, which was the day after that whole debacle. I forgot about him and whatever role he had in my life easily because he wasn't the one I really wanted, but the words that stung had stayed with me ... his words. Up to this day, what he had called me … labeled me, still haunted me.

"Yeah, he was a mistake." Maybe Garrett coming into and leaving my life had a purpose. Just as Edward did.

"You got that right. That guy was a douche."

"Garrett wasn't so bad, you know. I was the one who used him."

Jessica only hummed in response, letting me know she wasn't really agreeing with what I just said.

"What am I going to do about Edward, Jess? He seems determined to come back into my life."

I heard her sigh, raising her legs beneath me so I was forced to sit up and face her.

"Do you want him back?"

Although she had been vocal of her dislike of Edward, she never discouraged me from following my heart. That at least gave me the courage to tell her what I felt.

"Honestly, I dunno. I'm scared of what this will all mean. I'm already in the news again as it is. If he insists on doing whatever this is he's doing, then I'll be in the hot seat again. And I'm not sure I'm ready for all that again."

"Well, hell I can say I don't like the guy, but if we just talk about looks and money, then he's the best candidate there is out there."

"Jessica!"

"Chill, Bella. I was just making observations," she said, her eyes rolling like she couldn't believe my reaction. "But you've got to admit, what I said was the truth."

I groaned, because even if I tried to deny it, deep down inside me I knew she was right. _Totally right_.

OOOOOOOOOO

"I know you like this," I said, leaning down to kiss my father's cheek. He grunted in response and I smiled.

The first baseline of the song _Never My Love _started to softly and slowly serenade us. This was his favorite song, and as the melody wafted through the whole room, there was no denying his love for this classical hit. The twinkle in his eyes made my heart soar. It almost felt like he was his old, usual self – boisterous and funny.

He and I had a special bond even my mother couldn't explain. He was my best confidant, and now that he could no longer talk, it felt like something was missing. Although I wished for the old times with him, his extended life was already a gift in itself and I was grateful for that.

My head leaned on his shoulder, my hand resting beside his on the arm of the wheelchair. If sitting here beside my father could afford me the comfort I needed, then I would do just that. My conversation with Jessica last night helped, but I still needed to see my father. Just because.

I felt a light touch on my hand. It was his pinky finger gracing the outer skin of my palm. I raised my head in question, turning to face him so I could see what he was trying to say.

"Daddy?"

He had his mouth open, like he was trying to find the words. His eyes closed and opened, clearly in distress, and I understood. He was comforting me the only way he knew how.

"Oh, Daddy! Don't fret. I'm okay," I reassured him. He stopped blinking and just stared at my face, searching and analyzing. Somewhere from deep within me knew he could feel something was bothering me, and he wanted me to confide in him like I used to. He had no wise words for me, but somehow he could still calm me in a way my sister and mother couldn't.

"I'm sorry if I didn't tell you right away," I started tentatively. "It's just that I don't want to stress you out."

He grunted and I stared at his face. He had this tight concentration on his face that told me he wanted me to tell him.

"Edward's back, Daddy."

There was no grunt this time, only silence.

"I dunno what to do," I continued, sighing as I laid my head back on his shoulder.

I felt his pinky finger brush against my skin, and I smiled.

A shrilling sound cut through the music. I fished out my phone out of my purse and checked the screen. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Bella," _he_ rasped, sending my heartbeat to overdrive. "I need to talk to you."

* * *

**_So ... what do you think? He proposed and she said no. A little more light shed on their situation. PM me if you have more questions._**

**_Happy 2013! c",)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**All recognisable characters belong to SM. I just own the plot.**

Thank you for all the reviews, as well as, the faves and alerts. You guys are awesome!

Thank you to **_A Jasper For Me. _**She helped me with this mess of a chapter.

I want to say something first. Bella said no to Edward's proposal, and even if his ego had taken a hit, they didn't break up just yet. He went away and promised to come back a year after, which we all know he didn't do.

I hope that clears up the confusion.

* * *

"No, you can't come here," I insisted, trying hard not to snap at him. He had been pestering me more than ever. I presumed it was because of all the attention brought about by the pictures of Edward and me.

"Why not?" His question caught me off guard. It wasn't as if I had ever invited him to my apartment, quite the opposite, so his sudden insistence to come over stumped me. My privacy was important so I rarely had visitors except for family and, of course, Jessica.

He was annoying me at the moment.

"I have company tonight, James."

"Oh." His breathing became heavy, like he was trying to stay calm. "Is this a date or something?"

I didn't like the tone of his voice. He didn't have any right to demand or question me about my personal life.

"No, it's not."

"Then why-"

"It's none of your business, James," I snapped.

"Ouch," he said. I could just imagine him pouting, but I was too irritated to indulge him tonight.

"I need to go."

"Okay." I could hear the reluctance in his tone. "You sure you're alright to be alone with this guy?"

Here we go again. "Whoever said it's a guy?"

"It's not?"

"Goodnight, James."

It was a guy alright, and not just any guy. It was Edward.

OOOOOOOOOO

The white lilies were now in the vase, but I lingered where I stood, rearranging the flowers again and again just so it would delay me from facing Edward.

He was here. He was the one who had brought the lilies.

"I know they're your favorites," I heard him say.

I took a deep breath and turned around. He was leaning on the wall, his hands in his pockets. He was dressed casually in a checkered cotton shirt and denim pants, looking amazing as usual. This apartment unit was acquired when I started medical school so he hadn't been here before, but the way he stood confident and so at ease made him seem like he belonged here. I quickly pushed that thought away, silently reprimanding myself for such dangerous notions.

"You didn't have to bring anything." There was this awkward tension between us, but I tried to ignore it.

My plan was talk to him in the living room, which was where I had left him, but since he had followed me in the kitchen, I motioned for him to sit on one of the dining chairs. He made me nervous, and I only hoped he didn't see it. It would be best if we would get this over and done with, so he could leave. Then and only then would I be able to relax.

He stood quiet as I made my way around the dining table, choosing the chair farthest away from him. I could feel his eyes on me. Once I was seated, he pushed away from the wall and walked to sit on the chair nearest mine.

I clasped my hands together in an attempt to hide my nervousness. I blew a long breath and met his steady gaze.

His call earlier had prompted me to cut my visit to my father short. I had to return back home, a two-hour drive from my parents' house to have this _conversation_ with him. I felt more comfortable and at ease in my own place than wherever his people would have chosen. He wanted to talk, and although I wasn't sure where_ this_ would lead us, I knew I had to clear some things up with him.

"I'm sorry I don't have any fancy food to serve you."

"I didn't come here to eat, Bella. You don't have to worry about making me comfortable and such. I came here for a reason." He smiled, and somehow that made me feel a little less agitated.

"I see," I said. "So …"

"I think you have a good idea why I'm here."

"Yes," I whispered, looking down at my hands. I had thought we made ourselves clear three years ago, but somehow his broken promise to return had created issues that were still unresolved.

"I'm sorry."

His words were so unexpected; I had to look up to see his face. Our situation had been complicated, and I saw no need for any more apologies from either one of us. It wasn't fair to ask for forgiveness to someone who had a hand on the disastrous outcome of their relationship.

"You're sorry … for what?"

"The pictures."

"Oh, OH!" I had almost forgotten about those. My mind had been focused on the events three years ago I had momentarily forgotten about the new media frenzy we had caused.

His eyes –steady and intense – held mine, and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach start to make their usual commotion.

"I wasn't thinking when I led you to the dance floor. It wasn't my intention to cause any you any problems."

"You don't have to apologize," I said, trying to act nonchalant, even though my heart was racing. Alice was the one who had brought me there. It was not Edward's fault. "I was there, and somehow that in itself would've attracted attention. I shouldn't have gone."

He bit his lower lip, like he was suddenly unsure about something. "I may sound selfish by saying this, but I'm glad you were there … at the party, I mean."

I didn't know how to respond to that so I remained silent, afraid I might say or do something that would embarrass me. I started to raise my hand to my mouth, but when I saw Edward's eyes following the movement, I quickly put down my hand. Edward knew biting nails was a nervous habit of mine.

"I'm not happy the press is pestering you again," he said. He lowered his eyes before raising it again to hold my gaze. My throat suddenly felt so dry. "I don't want you inconvenienced in any way. If you ever need my help, I'm always here for you."

His tone made me think he wasn't referring to the party and the pictures any longer.

"Edward-"

"No, please listen," he pleaded. "I need you to hear me. I want you to understand what I'm doing here."

"I get that you came to apologize, Edward, but you really didn't have to. It was stupid to have assumed my presence in the clubhouse wouldn't attract some kind of attention, especially since we haven't been seen together for a long time. My attendance at your annual party made the reporters' day."

He snorted in agreement.

"Then you had to lead me dancing. Why'd you even do that?"

He frowned, clearly not liking what I was saying. "Isn't it obvious?" He seemed irritated at me.

"What are you saying, Edward?"

I wasn't stupid, and somehow during our short conversation I realized he not only came here to talk, but he came here for me. The way he was staring reminded me of all those previous times he looked at me with this burn … this yearning in his eyes, making me tingle all over. This kind of burn was dangerous, and although I knew the risk, it was so easy to get sucked back in. It was so easy to let go and feel the high, the euphoria … but dammit, it was also scaring the shit out of me.

Acting like I was clueless was the only thing I could think of to delay the inevitable. Stupid, I know … but I was becoming desperate. He was too close for comfort.

He kinked an eyebrow, like he knew what I was doing. "That visit to the library …"

_Oh, God_. I gulped.

"Uhmm, I even sent you flowers, Bella. Surely you're not blind to what I'm trying to accomplish here, to my intentions."

The hot heat of his gaze affected me more than he would ever know.

"I'm not sure inviting you here was a good plan …" I rubbed my fingers over my forehead, ignoring his earlier statement "… but you wanted to talk so here we are."

"Yes, here we are," he whispered, leaning closer, his hands flat on the table. I had to pull back a little just so I could breathe easier. "Isn't this interesting?"

The intensity in his eyes rooted me in my seat. He pulled his chair in front of me, turned me around to face him, and held my face between his hands. I was too stunned to say anything.

"Bella, I need another chance with you," he said, his voice strong and confident, like he needed it to be like this so I could believe him. "I need to prove myself to you."

"I don't think this is a good idea. None of it."

"I. Want. You. Back."

His words reflected his confidence. My mind tried to absorb what he said, but I had a hard time breathing normally, let alone think coherently, especially when he was so close, saying things like this. He was being so forward, and although I had liked this trait in him before, it was making me anxious. I wanted to run, but I stayed in my spot.

I opened my mouth to reply, but he placed a finger over my lips.

"Shhh, listen to me first," he commanded. "After hearing me talk and you still don't want to have anything to do with me …" he swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing "… then I'll never bother you again."

He searched my face and when I nodded, he sighed in relief. "Thank you."

He took a deep breath and continued. "I want to talk about what happened three years ago."

I was reluctant to go back to that time, but we needed closure, and I felt like this was the right time to put it out there.

"After touring with Father for almost half of the year, I had to stay in Belize, but I occasionally traveled to Jamaica because I needed to be hands on with the foundations being set up there. You know all this, Bella."

He was right, I knew all about his year –_that year_– in other countries. It was his responsibility as the heir to the throne, something he had willingly pushed aside. His duties were the reason he had to leave me for a year.

"Anyway, after twelve months … as my father promised me, I came home. I was desperate to see you. I even went straight from the airport to your new apartment because damn, I missed you so goddamn much. But when I arrived there, it wasn't as I had expected. I saw you … you were so fucking beautiful … you were smiling and laughing, not the same woman I had left before I went to Belize," he said. "Not that I wanted you to be sad or depressed … it's far from that. My absence seemed to be good on you, and that depressed me."

I had no words.

He ran his hand through his hair, and I waited for him to continue.

"It looked like you were enjoying your life without me."

"I didn't-"

"Please," he pleaded again, and I shut up. "That day was the first of many days I went to see you after I arrived back to the states. I didn't want you to know I was back because I was afraid I would ruin what you had built for yourself. So I stayed in the shadows, lurking until I knew what I would do. After several consecutive days of waiting, something happened. It was the answer I needed, although it was not the one I wanted."

"What happened?" I whispered, wanting to know.

"It was a Sunday I remember, and you were out with Jessica, looking radiant and so full of life. I think you were going shopping or something. You went to _Tracy's,_ and I was intrigued. It was an hour after I followed you I realized something important, and I thought … maybe it's a sign."

"Are you kidding Edward? You assumed that day was the answer, what the hell?"

"It was the exactly a year ago that day you denied me of becoming your husband. It was like it was taunting me and … and… That made my decision."

I remembered that particular day. _Tracy's_ was an upscale retail store, one of _S_' competitors, that was newly opened. Jessica had convinced me to check out the items they housed, which were so different from ours. In my excitement, I had agreed to go … and what a day it was. Jessica was so giddy because. for the first time since she met me, I had spent over ten thousand dollars on new sets of lingerie. It was because I knew he was due to come back.

I had been in a bubble for weeks, happy to reunite with him, not even caring whether I would insult my father and sister by shopping in our competitor's store. I never got any heat, maybe because they never learned about my shopping spree. I never went back to _Tracy's_ though.

"I told you the reason why I said no."

He looked sad, guilty even. "I know, but when a year had passed, those same reasons … those words no longer have weight; they seem unimportant, so …" he trailed.

"You never came back."

"I'm sorry."

I could feel my eyes water. It was like everything –every pain, every heartache– was resurfacing and I couldn't hold back the tears.

"I waited and waited for you, but when you didn't come back … I just knew I wasn't worth waiting for."

"Oh God, Bella! I didn't mean to make you feel inadequate in anyway," he said, coming closer. "I lo-"

"Please don't." My eyes pleaded with him. I knew deep down what he wanted to say, but I wasn't ready to hear those words … or if I would ever be again.

I saw his jaw tightened, making me aware I had hurt him again.

"Remember when your father appointed Alec as _Counselor of State_ … and he required you to go with him on his royal tour to different countries? I wanted you to broaden your horizon. Learn things you wouldn't learn if you stayed with me. Besides, it was your duty to go … to follow the king especially when he needed you, but then you proposed," I said, looking at him, so he would know I was telling only the truth. I had told him these reasons before, but I felt like I needed to say them again. "How could I have said yes? I didn't want you to choose me … because that would mean you're giving up your right and your responsibilities as the prince. That didn't seem right to me."

"I didn't need the title or the crown, Bella. I just wanted you."

_How can I answer that?_

We faced each other, neither one speaking, but each knowing there was so much to say. His nostrils flared while my heart thumped wildly against my chest.

"He talked to me the day before you proposed."

"Who?" He asked, confused.

"King Carlisle," I answered, my voice low. I was afraid my admission would hurt him. Well, perhaps it would.

"Shit, he did that? WHY?"

"He told me he wanted to be sure I knew what I wanted. That you were what I wanted."

"And?" He looked anxious all of a sudden.

"Of course, I wanted you. But, I felt it was right for me to let you go and do what you needed to do. I waited for you, but when you didn't come back, I knew it was over." I took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "But how could I begrudge you of that when I was the one who chose for you not to stay."

"But I promised-"

"Do you remember before you left, the eve of your departure?"

He nodded.

"I said if you never come back … that if during your travel with your father something will make you change your mind about me … that I will understand."

His eyes widened in realization. It was clear he didn't remember what I said that night, not until now.

"I just assumed something did make you change your mind about me … about us."

It took a while before he spoke, but there was no denying the weight of his next statement.

"Only you, Bella. Three years have passed, but you're still the one I want."

"I don't know-"

He held his fingers over my lips again. "Don't over think this." He pressed his palm against my chest and whispered, "I can feel the beat of your heart. I know you feel something for me. And even if that isn't love anymore, I just need a chance with you so I could make you fall in love with me all over again."

_God, help me. The things he says_…

I closed my eyes, because I wasn't sure if this was a dream or a nightmare.

"Please," I heard him whisper.

"I'm scared." There was no use denying I was terrified of what he wanted from me. Another chance meant another possibility of getting hurt … but the guilt of my once rejection prevented me from turning him away.

I felt his feather light touch across my cheek, and I opened my eyes.

"Don't be. I promise I'll make it good this time."

"Edward, I'm not sure I'm ready."

"I understand," he answered, tracing my lips with his thumb. "We'll take it slow. Friends first."

The uncertainty was there, but somehow taking up his offer of friendship felt right. "I can do that."

"Just allow me to date you, Bella." This I wasn't sure.

The expression on his face was dead serious. There were a lot of reasons for me not to agree to this, but it seemed it didn't matter one bit. The fluttering in my stomach was all the answer I needed.

"I … I … Okay."

"Okay, yeah?" His smile was so wide I couldn't help but join in. I nodded and he leaned down to kiss me.

I was expecting the kiss so I pushed him slightly away. He licked his lower lip and smirked.

"Okay. We'll take it slow." He leaned down once more to give me a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, I need slow."

"I can give you all the time you need," he assured me, but there was a dangerous glint in his eyes. "But don't mistake my patience, because I'll woo you until you can't think of anything but taking me back."

_Holy shit_.

* * *

**_Yeah, they're gonna date, and I'm excited! Are you?_**

**_xoxo_**


	13. Chapter 13

**All recognisable characters belong to SM. I just own the plot.**

Thank you for all the reviews, as well as, the faves and alerts. You guys are awesome!

Thank you to **_A Jasper For__ Me_ **for helping me with my excessive use of misplaced commas, but mistakes here are mine and mine alone.

For those who complain about plot, characters and other things they hate ... please feel free to flounce this fic. There are a thousand other stories out there for you to choose from. I am not forcing you to read my story.

And for all of you who are still with me, here yah go. See you at the end.

* * *

I read somewhere if you remained friends with your ex, it could mean you were never really in love or still were. I was in love with Bella; that never changed. Even if I did have a physical relationship with someone else, my heart always belonged to her. And so her agreement to become friends while I pursued her gave me hope ... lots of hope. I didn't even want to entertain the idea that she might not love me anymore because that would be … fuck!

The large glass mirror in the living room reflected my image, and I stopped long enough to straighten out my coat. I was dressed to impress today. Although a little lame, judging by the importance of the subject to me, that was all I had. My purpose was to make a good impression, enough for my father to agree with my plan. Bella. She was who I came here to discuss. I needed to convince my father about her. Failure wasn't an option because that would mean I would lose her again, and I couldn't have that.

I blew a loud breath and knocked on the door, signaling my arrival. My father's office had always been a place for important matters, and no matter how I tried to push down my anxiety. I knew it showed on my face. The big oak doors made a soft sound and I saw my father raise his head from a set of papers he was reading. An early call to him made my arrival an expected one.

His eyes were on me as I closed the distance between us. I was relieved to see Aro was not in attendance. I supposed he knew this was personal and most likely dismissed Aro for the time being.

"Father."

"Edward," he acknowledged, and set the papers he had in his hands aside. He motioned for me to sit. "I'm glad you finally found time to see me."

"There was something _important_ I needed to do first before I faced you." Not something, _someone_.

"I see," he said. There was still the matter of the photos of Bella and me at last Saturday's luncheon I had to explain. It was the reason he had called the other night, but I was too uncertain of things that I had convinced him to give me a few days to sort my shit out. "I presume you have settled all your predicaments, seeing as you're here now."

"Yes," I started, "and no."

He clasped his hands together, leaning forward on his desk. "Explain, Edward."

"Let's just say I was kind of successful in the first thing, and the second thing … well, it all depends on you." I was being cryptic.

"You're beating around the bush, and I don't have time for it. If you have something to tell me, then just say it."

The confusion showing in the lines on his forehead increased as he waited for me. There was no going back now. His agreement would mean the world to me, but in case he opted for another route, then I would just stand firm on my decisions.

"You see, Father, I went to Bella. She's the _important thing_ I needed to attend to first." I searched his face, but he was seasoned enough to not allow me to see his emotions. He remained silent, so I continued. "I want her back."

"Son-"

"I came here today to tell you I plan to pursue her," I interrupted him, wanting to get this explanation over and done with. "I wanted to tell you myself, before you learn it from someone else. I want her back, and I'll do everything in my power for that to happen."

He remained silent, but he held my gaze, like he was trying to read me. I had expected for him to have made an argument by now, but there was nothing. I wasn't sure whether to be scared or elated.

"Are you sure about this, Edward?" His gaze never faltered. I couldn't look away. It felt like if I did, he wouldn't see … believe my conviction.

"Yes." My voice was firm, dead set on showing him I was ready to fight for_ this_.

He exhaled loudly before he stood up. I stared and waited as he paced back and forth, burning a hole in the carpet. It seemed like forever before he spoke.

"I need to tell you something." He stopped so he could be sure I was listening before he resumed his pacing. "I talked to Bella before we left for Belize."

Bella told me this last night, and although my initial reaction when I learned about it wasn't as positive as it should have been, I had somewhat understood where he came from. It doesn't mean I agreed with what he did. "I just learned about it."

"Do you think the situation between you and Bella is different now? Because you-"

"Father, I told you … she isn't my girlfriend just yet, but I plan to rectify that," I insisted. I wanted Bella, and by God, I would fucking get her back. "I promised you … and Alec I would take the throne when the right time comes. I'm even trying to become a good heir."

He was not arguing, which was a surprise. He was still listening, and that gave me the courage to continue. "THIS! I'm even telling you my plan so I won't disappoint you again. Isn't that enough proof I'm trying here?"

"Is that what you call it?" He had stopped pacing, and turned to me. I could see the conflicting emotions in his eyes, the doubt more pronounced than any other. The doubt– his ever present doubt in me– threatening to cripple me of my resolve.

"Yes! I'm telling you I'll be a good prince … just … please I need Bella. You have to give this to me."

Another minute of silence, then he spoke.

"You and I … we never see eye to eye. At first, I had difficulty accepting we're opposites in a lot of things, Edward. It was Alec who had convinced me to allow you some freedom," he said. "I agreed to let you do what you wanted to do as long as it didn't hurt us. I had put up with all of your bullshit the way I did because you're my son, and nothing could change that. I tried to understand everything … just as long as you know your place. And your place is here with us … as a royal. As a Cullen."

I knew where this was going.

"What I couldn't accept was you refusing to take on the role you were born into," he continued. "I knew you loved Bella, and I had no problem with that … at first. But something changed in you only a few months after you were with her, and I wasn't even sure if I could blame her for that. You were moving your schedules so you could have more time with her, and … and that was unacceptable. You were ready to turn your back on us."

"It wasn't like that!"

"Are you sure?" He cocked an eyebrow, challenging my denial. "You were ready to give it all up just because you thought it would hinder your relationship with her. That love bordered on obsession. It wasn't healthy. I told you this."

I rubbed my face in frustration. Alec had been there, ready to take on the throne, and me, I was just the replacement just in case something happened. My responsibilities three years ago hadn't been as grave and important as they were now, I could've walked away without really hurting anyone. Well, maybe my family, but that was beside the point. Bella had been everything to me, and choosing between her and my duties as a prince had been easy. Of course, this time was different from before. That was why I was here, in front of my father, asking permission for something I wouldn't normally do. This change stemmed from the need to keep my promise to my brother, not to mention my desire to make everyone – my parents, Bella – proud.

"Father, I beg you. Just give me this one thing and I'll not ask you anything else!"

"Okay," he said. "Okay. Just make sure what happened before won't happen again. That …" he waved his finger around "… obsessive thing you got going … is a no-no."

I nodded, because that was all I could do. I expected for him to blow a fuse over this, but that didn't happen.

"And most importantly, I don't want you forgetting your duties and responsibilities. You got a lot of people counting on you now more than ever. Don't you forget that."

I didn't want to get my hopes up, not when this was too important for me, but the softening of his tone, and the decrease in the rigidity of his posture told me he was giving me a heads up to proceed.

"Do you mean …" I let my voice trail.

"Yes," he answered. "Pursue Bella all you want, just don't make the same mistakes as before."

Yeah, I needed not to fuck this up. That I could do.

I huffed, relieved. I put my hands on my thighs and stood up. I wanted to hug him, but I wasn't used to that kind of gesture with my father.

"Thank you."

He nodded and I grinned.

"The press doesn't know yet?"

I shook my head. "No. They got good pictures of Bella and me dancing last Saturday, so they used those to make their assumptions and speculations."

"Speculations, which are accurate," he said, and walked back to his desk to take a seat. "The reporters most likely would want more details … that would ensure them following you and Bella everywhere. Make sure she has some kind of security personnel with her."

It was good to have my father on my side. If only this was a normal occurrence. "Yes, Father. Emmett's on it while we speak."

"You be careful, Edward. You hear me. You only have this one chance to make everything right."

I wasn't certain whether he meant my role as the prince or my place with Bella, but whatever it was, he was right about one thing – I only have this chance to correct what had gone wrong in my life, and to proceed to be the best monarch and lover I could be.

My heart was light and full of excitement as I said my farewells to my father. It was hard to be certain why it was easy for him to listen and accept what I had wanted and planned for my future, but nonetheless, I was still grateful for the trust and confidence I was given. It reinforced my determination to proceed with the pursuit and conquer of Isabella Swan.

I grinned.

Now, to plan and devise strategies to make Bella fall in love with me again.

OOOOOOOOOO

"This will work," Emmett insisted, and I gritted my teeth in annoyance. He had convinced me inviting Bella for dinner tonight was a good idea. He just omitted the portion where this invitation included a five-man team carrying a huge bouquet of flowers each and a carriage. A chariot, for Christ's sake! I didn't want to ask what the latter was for, just glared at him and his crazy tendencies. Sometimes, it made me wonder why the hell my father trusted his sons with Emmett.

"Ya think?" I asked, annoyed. If I had known of his foolish inclinations, I would have stopped him even before he began.

"Of course! You've got to trust me, Edward."

_If he fucks this up, I'm gonna cut his balls off!_

A parked van with the big, bright colored words_ Blooms _written on both sides was parked near the hospital entrance. That alone had attracted attention. The silver carriage … I didn't want to talk about. Emmett stood proud and confident his plan was a sure success. Although I wanted to crawl back inside my car and hide from what I expected would be a disastrous date, I didn't have the heart to actually do it and risk the possibility of insulting him. He was just trying to help, that was all. It was what I tried to convince myself he was doing so I wouldn't ram my fist down his throat.

I shook my head in an attempt to clear it. There was no way this wouldn't be all over the news. I could just picture how they would say it – _Prince Edward, the shmuck, trying too hard to win back ex-girlfriend_.

What would Bella think about all this? I groaned just thinking about it.

I had just arrived, but there were already several curious eyes directed at us … at me. The baseball cap I had on couldn't hide my identity even if I wanted to. It didn't help Emmett was a familiar face that linked him to me, let alone his enormous build, making him hard to ignore. I would make sure to question Emmett the reasons for this very noticeable invite he wanted me to participate in when we got home tonight, but at the moment, I needed to finish what I came here for – to go find Bella and get her to have dinner with me.

We were just making our way toward the entrance of the hospital, when suddenly there was a burst of activity. A handful of people came out just as Emmett instructed the men carrying the big flowers to follow us. Everything halted when they realized who it was. I saw a number of faces that were in shock, including that blonde guy I had seen Bella with over a month ago now. The group was standing directly in front of the entrance, preventing us from entering. I could sense Felix moving to direct them, and I gave the people a small smile as they slowly shifted to the side to let us pass.

In my periphery, I saw brown hair and I suddenly stopped. Bella was staring at me, her big eyes full of questions.

"Hi, Bella."

I saw one girl leaned toward her and whisper something in her ear. Bella said something back, and the strawberry-blond girl just giggled. Then just as Bella stepped away from the crowd, the same blonde guy said something to her to earn him a glare.

I didn't like this guy at all. There was no time to ponder about him though because Bella started to move toward where I stood. Somewhere in the distance I could hear the clicking of cameras, and that made me aware we were exposed for all to see. I wasn't sure whether or not she would object if we get her inside my car without informing her first about my plan for us tonight, but I didn't want to piss her off. Our situation was still so precarious, I was uncertain of my actions with her.

Felix ushered us inside the hospital and that afforded me time to justify this craziness. I just hope she wasn't annoyed we invaded her workplace.

Inside the lobby, we garnered attention again. This time I was prepared for it and confidently shrugged off the curious glances. My attention was focused on Bella, who was getting agitated as the seconds passed. I needed to calm her, but just as I was about to pull her inside a room, I bumped into Jasper.

"Prince Edward?" He looked surprised to see me, and I gave a nod in response. I wasn't in the mood to explain myself or my presence here to anyone except Bella.

It was a good thing I had Emmett.

"Ah, Dr…" Emmett peered closer to see his nametag "… Whitlock. I'm Emmett, the prince's trusted administrative assistant."

Jasper shook Emmett's hand, but his eyes were still on mine. They lingered until Emmett's next words forced him to look away from me.

"We only need a few minutes for the Prince and Ms. Swan to talk … in private. If you could ensure we get some kind of privacy, the prince would greatly appreciate it."

"Bella, are you okay?" Jasper asked, ignoring Emmett. He was searching Bella's face for something.

"Yes, don't worry, Dr. Whitlock."

His eyes lingered on her, as if to seek some kind of confirmation that she wasn't lying. When it was clear Bella had no problem whatsoever with us being here, he turned toward me with a frown. I cocked an eyebrow in challenge, and he sighed.

"_Your Highness_, come follow me," he said, and lead us to one of the doctor's rooms –his office.

"Thank you, Jasper."

He gave a slight nod before he closed the door. I turned to face Bella.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was low, but there was no mistaking the annoyance in her voice.

"Bella, I'm-"

"It's my fault, Miss Bella. I convinced the prince to come here," Emmett interrupted before I could continue.

"Why?" Her question was directed at him, but she was still staring at me.

I glanced at him, and it was his cue to leave us alone. He would join Felix outside to stand guard.

"Bella, I didn't mean to come here and cause you problems," I started, my hands on her shoulders. "But I wanted to have dinner with you, and Emmett suggested I come here just in case you would be free."

I saw her smile and I felt relieved.

"I didn't know he would be crazy enough to hire a shop to bring enormous flowers for you. And that carriage, I don't know what his-"

"A carriage?"

I chuckled, thinking of the silver coach outside. "Yeah, he hired us a damn silver chariot. And for the life of me, I am not even sure why."

She giggled, and I felt my heart soar.

"So, what do you say?"

She grinned. "Dinner? I think that can be arranged. Just as long as we don't ride the … carriage."

"You got a deal."

We waited for Bella to gather her things and finally exited the hospital. With Emmett, Felix and my driver present, there was little privacy for the ride toward Bella's apartment, where we needed to go first in order for her to change.

Her proximity was too much for me. I leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I missed you."

I felt her shiver, and I smiled. She missed me. I was sure of it.

This date started to look better than I expected.

* * *

**_As usual, tell me your thoughts. Press that review button._**

**_Thanks for reading._**

**_P.S I took a few classes in fashion design, so I apologise in advance if I won't be able to post during my usual Thursday schedule. I'll try to post once a week though._**

**_xoxo_**


	14. Chapter 14

**All recognisable characters belong to SM. I just own the plot.**

Thank you to **_A Jasper For__ Me_ **for whipping this into shape.

I've been adjusting to my new RL schedule so I apologise if this chapter is late. I'll do better, I promise. =D

Here you go peeps, enjoy!

* * *

The night air was a little chilly and I tightened my coat around me. The way Edward moved around the building meant he was more than familiar with the place. The rooftop was illuminated and I could see a pavilion built on the center of it. I could feel Edward's hand around my back, ushering me forward. We had said little since we arrived in this place, and I was dying to know what he was thinking.

The pavilion had timber frames and what surprised me was the stone fireplace built inside. There were panels of white cloth hanging down from the ceiling banister to the floor, affording the occupants of the pavilion some kind of privacy. The set-up felt like one was on a secluded beach somewhere.

I turned to chance a glance at Edward … to see what had made him think to do this – this over the top, sweet gesture. He was making an effort to woo me, he had said as much, but I never thought I would like the idea so much.

His eyes were fixed on me, and I felt another fluttering in my stomach.

_Settle down, Bella. _

"What do you think?" His voice was low, but his expression expectant.

"This is amazing, Edward," I gushed.

He seemed embarrassed all of a sudden, and I was confused. This unexpected dinner was in a way … expected. Having known Edward from before, he had a tendency to do things with such grandeur and opulence. Perhaps having unlimited resources enabled him to do just what he wanted, when he wanted.

This building was located in one of the upscale areas of the city and there was no doubt this establishment catered to the rich and famous. I didn't want to ask who owned it, but curiosity got the better of me.

"This place … it's beautiful. How did you find it?"

He smiled, showing me his pearly whites. "I have a friend, Rosalie. She owns this building. She has a club downstairs but I hired her to close it up tonight."

"Is that so?" Definitely an invite-only club; his sort of crowd.

"Yes," he answered. "I didn't want any kind of interruption."

There was no need to ask what he meant by that statement. He had made his intentions clear, and when Edward wanted something he went all out to get it. I did promise him I would give him a chance. Perhaps re-establishing our friendship first would be good. Thinking beyond becoming more than friends with him was something I didn't want to do.

As I stepped inside the black painted pavilion, I saw pillows scattered on the big red rug on the floor. There was a low table on the center, making it obvious we would be eating Japanese style.

I turned to see Edward and he had this tentative look on him that made me want to reassure him this was just fine. I gave him a shy smile, which he reciprocated with one of his own.

He sat down on the rug first and I followed suit. Before I could even ask him anything, there was a waiter who brought a picnic basket. He started to kneel to remove the things inside the basket when Edward motioned for him to leave it there.

"Your Highness," the waiter said. "Miss Rosalie-"

"It's okay. I'll do it myself."

The man nodded and left the basket beside Edward.

"Are you hungry?"

Edward had folded the sleeves of his shirt and I could see the hairs on his forearm. I could feel my throat dry, and I licked my lips.

"Bella?" Edward's eyebrow was arched in amusement. He had caught me staring at his arms.

"Yes, I'm hungry."

"Well, let's eat then."

He proceeded to remove the containers inside the basket. There was even a bottle of Merlot. I caught the smell of my favorite steak and knew the royal chef prepared the meal.

"You remembered," I whispered in awe. From the look and smell of the dishes, there was no doubt they were prepared somewhere near, maybe in this same building. There was no way Giana cooked these meals in the Palace. It was a two-hour drive from there to here. It meant just one thing – Edward had borrowed Giana from his parents.

_Oh my!_

"Of course, I would. I requested Father to lend me Giana just for a few hours," he said before he turned his back to me to retrieve more food. "I wanted to make a good impression and I thought this would do the job."

He handed me one of the plastic containers, a fork, a knife and a napkin. I held all those things as I watched him, wondering what to do with my renewed amazement of him. I might have been staring for too long because he nodded for me to eat.

It was when I took a bite of the steak I realized we were facing the Seattle skyline. The view was amazing and suddenly, Edward's idea of a picnic made sense to me. Although I didn't want to admit it, eating while gazing at the amazing view was romantic.

Pushing aside my silly thoughts, I focused my attention on cutting my meat into small pieces and taking a bite. The taste was familiar and so delectable … and addicting I had to have another taste.

"Still delicious?"

"Yes," I answered through a mouthful of meat in my mouth. "Giana's still the best chef I know."

I glanced Edward's way and saw him just looking at me, his container of food was unopened.

"Why aren't you eating your share, Edward?"

"I like watching you."

"Watching me eat won't satisfy your hunger."

"It will." There he was again, making my stupid heart skip.

"The steak's delicious. You should dig in," I insisted, ignoring his earlier statement.

I stopped eating and turned to look at him. He had his eyes fixed on me. It looked as if he was all too happy to keep on watching me eat and it was unacceptable. I reached for his container on the table and started to open it. He tried to help and amidst our fumbling hands, mine accidentally landed on his thigh. I heard the sharp intake of his breath and I quickly removed my hand, like I was burned.

I returned to my own food and ignored my now thundering heart. I could tell his eyes were still on me, but I was too scared to meet his gaze, afraid I might see something there I wasn't quite ready for yet.

The rustling beside me signaled his move to start his dinner. We ate in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable; it was actually kind of nice.

"What are you doing on Thanksgiving?" he asked as he set his fork and food container aside.

"Alice is sponsoring a party and she demanded my attendance," I replied, loving this light atmosphere between us.

He nodded his head, but there was a look of disappointment in his eyes. I knew then he wanted to ask me to be with him on Thanksgiving. It was a good thing I had that party for an excuse because I wasn't sure if I was ready to spend all my time with him. _Small steps_. Hanging out with him alone was a risk in itself. I didn't want to jeopardize whatever was left between us by rushing into things. He had promised we would take it slow and it looked like he was sticking to his word because he didn't mention anything more about Thanksgiving. We finished our meal in silence.

He offered his hands, pulling me up when I took them. We moved forward, where it seemed the night sky became clearer and the scenery in front of me brightened. We stood side-by-side, so close but never touching. The heat of the fireplace not a match to the heat he radiated. The fear of getting burnt again overshadowed by the possibilities. I wanted to see where this would lead us, even if we ended to just become friends. He was confident in his belief that he still loved me, but I had doubts, even if my physical reaction to him was so strong.

"I never thought it would be this pretty," I whispered, hoping my mention of the beauty in front of us would momentarily stop the raging internal war in me.

"Then you haven't been with me for long." Although the statement could be taken in many ways, I was certain he wasn't talking about the past. "Don't worry Bella, I'll show you as many amazing places you never thought existed …"

I turned to face him.

"… if you let me."

I contemplated, not really sure what my appropriate response should be. "We'll see."

"Okay."

We stayed silent, just enjoying the easiness of this date and the beautiful skyline.

"Did you enjoy dinner?"

"Yes, thank you." I answered. I had always loved Giana's cooking. He knew this.

The night had been interesting even with its simplicity. I enjoyed it more than I expected to. Maybe I needed to loosen up.

I felt his hand wrap around my wrist and I turned to face him again, my eyes questioning.

"Are you still up for a movie?"

I had no class and no duties at the hospital tomorrow, and even though I was tired I wanted to know what Edward had planned for the entire date.

I nodded.

"Good."

He led me down a flight of stairs to a room. It was a small movie theater equipped with chairs and a big wide screen in front. He motioned for me to sit while he turned off the lights. Once the room was bathed in darkness, I felt him sit down beside me. The screen turned on and the light reflected the small smile on his lips.

I was about to question him, but he shushed me and pointed at the screen. The movie had started and when the familiar scenes unfold, I gasped.

_The Little Mermaid_.

It was one of my favorite movies. Even before I turned to face him, I could tell he had his eyes on me. The question as to why he chose this movie was probably clear on my face because he just shrugged like it was not a big deal. It wasn't. When we were together before, he had caught me watching this movie numerous times. He had teased me about my penchant for princess _Ariel _and _Sebastian, _but still he had watched it with me. Perhaps it was his way to get on my good side after his relentless ribbing.

We said little during the entire movie. I felt his hand cover mine when the credits started to show, and I squeezed.

"So, was that good?" His eyes were soft … caring.

"You know it was."

"I always thought Sebastian looked more dashing." He was teasing me, and I humphed. "Even more than the prince."

"Don't start, Edward," I warned, but my tone was light. It was ironic of him to talk about the prince in the movie when he himself was one.

"Did you like the ending?"

Of course I did. The little girl in me would always love the ending of Ariel and Eric, even though things like this didn't happen in real life. I turned to face him and he had this expectant look on his face. His question confused me, and I was certain he could see it on my face.

"You know I do. I love that movie."

He was quiet for what seemed like half a minute before he spoke. His words were soft, but the sincerity was there. "You're gonna have your happy ending, Isabella. And I only hope I'm gonna be in it."

I didn't expect him to say that. I bit my lip, uncertain now.

He reached to remove my lip from my teeth. "I told you I'm gonna make you fall for me again, Bella. Just give me time."

He leaned forward and rested his forehead on mine. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek.

"I think we need to go," I said, hoping he didn't hear the quiver in my voice.

Edward had always been headstrong, going for what he wanted and what he believed in, even to a point of recklessness. His hastiness to achieve his goals, most times, would get him into trouble. It was one of those things I had loved and hated about him. If he continued to push, I knew I would cave. It was impossible not to. I hated the fact he still had a hold on me, but I had come to terms with it during the few days I had tried to rationalize why I had agreed to have anything to do with him. My willingness to be with him wasn't the question it was my readiness. I didn't want to regret anything about him … about us, whether we end up as friends or so much more.

I heard him take a deep breath before he pulled away from me. "Okay." He ran his hand through his hair, and I could see the hunger in his eyes.

Yep, we definitely needed to go.

* * *

**_Thoughts?_**

**_Thanks for reading._**

**_xoxo_**


	15. Chapter 15

**All recognisable characters belong to SM. I just own the plot.**

Thank you to **_A Jasper For__ Me_ **for whipping this into shape. To everyone still out there, bearing with my lateness and schedule ... Thank you.

I'm expecting to have lots of free time soon, so this story will get back to its usual posting schedule (or more).

Well, here goes another one. Hope you enjoy the read.

* * *

"Stupid, that's what I am," I growled, and slumped back in my seat. I had a tight grip on my phone, willing myself not to give into the temptation to throw it against the wall.

"Edward, you need to calm down," Emmett insisted, craning his head forward, clearly to check whether Aro, who was seated a few rows in the front, heard me. If he did, it would surely get back to my father, and nobody wanted that. Not Emmett, certainly not me.

"She hasn't returned any of my calls." There was no denying my frustration of Bella ignoring me.

"I told you to take it slow, but did you listen? No! You had to go push her … and look where it got you," he chastised.

I gritted my teeth to hold off the insults he didn't deserve but I so wanted to throw at him.

"Edward-"

"Don't start," I hissed.

It had been a busy week and my frustration increased as the days passed without a word from Bella, so it would be explainable if I was in no mood for any lecture. I had too much on my mind and it wouldn't be good for him to push it. He stared at me for a good full minute before he leaned back on his seat to read the newspaper.

_Good!_ He wasn't as dense to my feelings as I thought he was. If he continued to push, I would've surely punched him in the face. I needed some time alone with my thoughts.

Bella was avoiding me, of that I was certain. It was like we had taken a step forward only to move ten steps back. It disappointed me to no end … but fuck, I wouldn't give her up. I couldn't. She was worth all this … all my patience, my sacrifice. If only she could see it.

_I'll make damn sure she'll see I'm fighting for her_. There was no other option.

The frustration I had felt early in the week had turned into fear, and now I was again questioning myself whether I truly had a chance with her. Although I was one arrogant prick, when it came to Bella my confidence would waver. If she rejected me this time, it would kill me.

The plane's departure from the runway reminded me of my need to turn it off. Perhaps the few hours would afford me some time to think about what my next move was. It had been more than a week since I last saw Isabella. She had sent me a few text messages after the dinner we had, and one Thanksgiving message last Thursday, but aside from that there was nothing else.

I had hoped to spend the holiday with her, but instead I had Thanksgiving dinner with my parents in the Palace. It had been hard to enjoy the occasion when Alec's absence hung over us like a shadow. It made me want to bolt right out of there, but of course, I didn't. I couldn't. I needed to show my parents I was responsible even during family and personal crisis.

The gloominess that had taken over me in the last few days was difficult to shake off. Alec's death and the loss I still felt came back full force. Perhaps it was because of the upcoming holidays and the fact I wouldn't be spending any more with him depressed me. Add my concerns about Isabella, and I had a hell of a fucking week. It was very hard to concentrate on anything else. Good thing Emmett was always a good distracter.

"You did a good job out there today, Prince Edward." Aro had taken the seat in front of me; his legs were crossed together, and he looked as if he was relaxed.

"I sure hope so, Aro. I don't want Father to be disappointed," I replied.

We visited one of the naval bases in California. Admiral Grady had shown us around their center where the quarter-of-a-billion-dollar new facilities were now operational. Father had requested I inspect the state-of-the art-facilities and demanded I have a report about it when I returned back to Forks.

"You showed some maturity in the past few months, Prince Edward. If you just keep up what you've been doing, I'm certain King Carlisle will be the first to be happy."

I grinned. Although Aro wasn't my favorite person, he had been an excellent advisor of my father. He had a very brilliant mind, not to mention his loyalty to my father had no bounds. He was like Emmett, and somehow what he just said warmed my heart. My determination to become a good heir to the throne was at least noticed and appreciated. My mood slightly brightened by the small compliment. Minute as it was, it reinforced my resolve to better myself in every aspect of my life – be that my role as a prince, a son, a friend or a lover.

The flight back to Washington was uneventful, with Aro and Emmett dominating most of the conversation. I was content to make them believe I was a good listener when in fact my thoughts were full of Isabella Swan.

OOOOOOOOOO

It was the day after my visit to California that I was again on my way to the Palace's formal dining room. Father had asked me to have an early lunch with them and in turn, summarize what I had seen in the California naval facility.

Marcus had again cornered me and demanded answers about Isabella. He loved her and was just as excited as I was to get her back. It had taken a few minutes before I convinced him I would make it my damn mission to win her over so she would become the next princess … the future queen. _My queen_.

I sighed. If only wishes were that easy.

The soft murmur of voices could be heard a few feet away from the dining room. This only meant my parents were already waiting for me. Involuntarily, I straightened my shirt before I pushed open the door.

My parents were there alright. And so was Heidi.

The look of frustration on her face as she talked made me curious. Something was up, and I needed to find out.

My parents were pre-occupied with Heidi, so they didn't see me approach.

"It's not like I wanted this to happen."

"I sure hope you didn't," my father snapped at her. One look at his face told me he was reining in his anger.

"Please! I'm so sorry!"

"What do you want us to say?"

"My son is dead, Heidi! And this …this happens! How could you shame his name like this?"

Heidi started to sob.

"We just don't understand!" It was now my mother's turn to speak, her tone full of hurt and anguish.

As I approached them, I saw the newspaper lying on the table in front of my father. The headline screamed at me.

I turned to face Heidi, my eyes blurred with fury.

"How dare you!"

"Edward-" my mother started to speak, but I was too wrapped up with my anger at her to care.

"Is this true?" I held the paper in my hands and glared at her.

Her eyes told me what I needed to know.

"Alec fucking loved you!" I hissed at her. She flinched when I approached her. "How could you cheat on him like this?" I panted as I said the words, hating her.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry!"

My chest was so tight, I thought it would burst. I clenched my fists at my side, afraid I would slap her. She was four months pregnant, my brother had been dead for three, but it was not even his child. My brother didn't need this humiliation. His good name would be somewhat tainted by Heidi's betrayal.

"I think you need to go, Heidi," my father said in a tight voice.

"Your Majesty-"

My father ignored her and stood from where he sat across from her. He waved for one of the guards and left the room, dismissing her entirely. Heidi stopped sobbing just in time for her to be escorted out of the room.

"What are we going to do, Edward?"

My mother's eyes were wet as she looked at me with all the pain and hurt caused by this news. I reached for her, hoping I could comfort her in some way.

"I dunno, Mother. I dunno."

OOOOOOOOOO

The hot cup of coffee in my hands almost dropped when I felt arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Jessica said, but the amusement in her tone told me otherwise.

"Are you, really?" I turned to face her, only to see her mouth twitch as she shook her head.

"Argghh, you're just … just …!"

"Horny?" she supplied and I gaped at her in shock. She was so crude and I should be used to it by now, but sometimes she would say some things that could still leave me speechless.

She raised an eyebrow while I tried to find the right response. As the seconds passed, I could feel the hilarity of our situation and I burst out laughing. She joined me, and we had a full belly laugh for about ten minutes.

"You should've seen your face when you saw me and Michael, Bella!"

"Oh, God. Don't remind me!" I groaned. Wasn't it ironic I was more embarrassed to have seen them fucking on her couch than she was?

"How could I not? I was riding him good when you burst in," she recounted without an ounce of shyness. "I was getting to the good part when –"

"Jessica!"

"I know. But don't worry, I was still able to orgasm so your interruption wasn't that bad."

"Dammit, I didn't need to hear that!" I covered my ears just in case she wanted to continue with stories about her sexcapades.

"God, you're such a prude!" She grabbed one of the pillows on the couch and smacked me good.

"That hurt!"

"You need a little smacking to open your eyes sometimes. You haven't gotten laid in ages. I think that vagina of yours is gonna shrivel up and die."

"Jessica!"

"Oh, shush!" She rolled her eyes at me and humphed. "Edward's available and very will-"

It was my turn to smack her with a pillow.

"I was just telling the truth! No need to be physical here."

"We're not discussing Edward. Period," I said.

I had been avoiding him for the last week. After what happened after our dinner date, I got scared. Jessica suspected I was stalling for the inevitable, because yeah, we all knew Edward would demand answers.

"Hmm, is that so?"

She fiddled with the hem of her bathrobe, which I could say was a little sheer but a lot more sensible than her birthday suit earlier. I had caught her having a wild fucking session with one of the medical interns in her apartment. She lived two floors below me, and both of us frequented each other's place. But unlike Jessica, I didn't have a key to her apartment, which was my choice. Knowing her track record with men, I didn't want to just enter her place and catch her doing _someone_ like I did earlier. I should have known better and been cautious when I saw her door open. Boy, was I sorry to have entered her apartment without knocking.

"I want to talk about him."

"I don't."

She turned to face me and tucked the belt of her robe around her firmly. "Bella, I'm gonna tell you something I'm sure you don't want to hear, but I'll say it anyway."

I started to raise my hands to cover my ears, but she grabbed them and placed them firmly at my side.

"Edward's not one of my favorite people. You know this, right?"

She held my gaze until I nodded.

"But I also know, even if you don't admit it now or even if you don't know it yet, he's the only one-"

"No, he isn't," I interrupted, but she held her hand up to stop me from interrupting her again.

"Yes, he is. He makes you smile more than anybody else does."

"That's not true!"

"Yeah right," she answered sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she did. "If only it was that simple. He isn't the one I'd pick for you, but you and him have this strange connection everyone can see … " she placed one of her hand on my chest "… and I'd bet my life, he's the only one who could make your heart beat like crazy."

She gave me this smile, full of meaning … full of understanding.

"You need to let it go, Bella."

"Need to let go of what?" Now I was confused.

"Your fear."

"I … I-"

She raised her eyebrow in challenge, and I sighed.

"Am I that obvious?"

She nodded and said, " To me you are."

She leaned forward and tucked the loose strands of hair from my bun behind my ear. "He wants you back, and you want him."

I opened my mouth to protest again, but she pressed my lips together with her fingers.

"I'm gonna kick your ass if you deny it one more time, got it?"

I nodded, understanding ... accepting.

"You want him," she repeated like it was our mantra.

I nodded.

"Say it."

It took me a few seconds to see she wouldn't give up.

"I want him." As I said the words, I could feel my heart race against my chest in fear, in anticipation, in excitement.

"Good. Then all you need to do is tell him that."

_Shit!_

"It'll be good, Bella. Trust me."

"God, I hope you're right or I'm going to kick your ass for making me listen to you!"

"No, I'm going to kick his ass if he fucks this up!"

We talked for a few more minutes before she decided to go back to her apartment just in case Mike called her. I was getting ready for bed when there was a knock on the door.

"Edward?"

The sight of him all disheveled worried me.

"What happened?"

"Can I come in?"

* * *

_**Do you think Jess is a good or bad influence to our B? Hmmm ... but honestly, I like this Jess. j/s.**_

**Hit me up with your thoughts. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**All recognisable characters belong to SM. I just own the plot.**

I know, I know ... I suck.

But before you kick my butt for my lateness, I would like to give a big shout out to my friend, **_A Jasper For__ Me,_ **for helping me bring this chapter out to you with less mistakes than I alone ever could. Love, love to you, girl!

Thanks for the wait, you lovely peeps. Hugs to you all!

* * *

Warm.

It was so warm.

Heat was all around me and I tried to move.

It was useless.

My body was pressed to something, like a dead weight that held me in place. A few more seconds of consciousness told me I wasn't dreaming. I opened my eyes to see what was around me.

_Oh my God! _

It was _his_ arm around my waist.

_Shit … shit … shit._

I tried to wiggle out of his embrace only to be pulled back tighter. He was still asleep but his arms wrapped around me like some kind of a protective shield – strong and firm. My back was to him, but his face nuzzled my neck and my breathing momentarily stopped.

He was so freaking close!

His skin on mine ... his warm breath on my neck. I was familiar with _this_ – our spooning together while we slept … his arms wrapped tightly around me like he was afraid to let go – but it had been a long time since this happened. I could feel goosebumps break all over my body.

_Shit! Please don't wake up. _

I needed to get away from him … to leave the safety of his embrace.

I could hear the thumping of my heart so loudly against my chest I was afraid I would wake him with the noise. The panic I had tried to hold down started to bubble inside me and I knew I needed to get loose from his arms.

I sighed in frustration. My fear was getting to me, and I remembered what Jessica told me last night.

I closed my eyes and counted to twenty. His hold on me was like a boa constrictor, and I was afraid if I moved he would awaken, but there was no way in hell I would stay right here.

I wiggled a little bit … a little more until I felt his arms loosen around me. I turned around to check on him. He was still asleep.

_Thank God!_

As I stood disheveled from sleep beside the bed, I couldn't help stare at his sleeping form. He looked more at peace now than last night when he arrived.

It had been hard for me to deny him when he needed me most. He told me about Heidi and her betrayal to Alec and their family. The news shocked me as well, but I assured him everything was going to be alright even when it seemed it wouldn't. We talked about how this new scandal would affect them and his precarious role as the heir to the throne. Although I wasn't sure what to tell him, it felt like he wanted to share_ this _with me. And if I was completely honest with myself, it was scary to know I was once again willing to intertwine my life with his and all things royal. But as Jessica said, I needed to let go. Let go of my baggage and just enjoy the present and the possible future I would have with him. But I was still uncertain; afraid of the pain that would come with loving him.

The choice to let him stay was something I couldn't regret. Although it was a little impulsive of me to have made the decision to let him sleep beside me in my bed last night, I still couldn't help feel it was the right thing to do.

He moved and I jumped; my hand covering my mouth in an attempt to stifle my squeal. I was certain I looked like a lunatic, but I wasn't ready for all _this_.

Last night I acted hastily, but I had to be sure I wanted this with him. Although my heart told me what I needed to know, my brain was protesting. Everything looked and felt so different from last night, especially when I wasn't looking at his pleading eyes ... touching his skin.

I needed to clear my head first, and construct a plan – a good plan. The right plan.

_Shit!_

His hand moved.

I needed to think. Fast. Before he wakes up.

OOOOOOOOOO

He was awake.

The sound of movements from my bedroom only escalated the tension inside me. My heart hadn't stopped racing ever since I woke up.

_How the hell would I tell him? _I was tired of being scared of him, of his love and the passion that came with it. I had made a decision. Yes, in the few hours he had slept in my bedroom while I sorted out my feelings and my jumbled thoughts, I had realized I needed to give _us_ another chance. He wanted this. And I wanted this as well.

"Bella?"

I jumped and the pan I held in my hand dropped noisily on the floor.

"Shit!" I scrambled to get the pan that had managed to bounce a few inches away from me.

"What are you doing?"

I ignored him while I stepped to get a rag to clean up the grease that was now all over the floor. I could feel his eyes on me as I finished the task.

"Did you make all this?"

_Huh?_

I turned around to see what he meant and froze. There in front of us were plates of food fit for a feast of twenty. The smell of bacon and eggs permeated through the whole kitchen.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. _How in the hell didn't I notice I made all these?_

I turned to him to try and give some kind of explanation but the smile he gave me made me forget what I wanted to say.

"You didn't have to prepare food for me, Bella."

"I know," I replied, feeling the heat on my cheeks increase as his eyes scanned the kitchen.

"But since you already did, then we might as well enjoy it."

And we did.

We ate in silence, me with my eggs and him with his bacon and pancakes. The tension between us was so palpable. There was no denying we needed to talk about last night, and a lot more actually, but I was too afraid to speak first.

_There's nothing to be ashamed of, Bella. You didn't have sex with him. You just slept on the same bed._

"Bella." He cleared his throat and I knew he was just as nervous as I was. "I want to thank you for last night."

"I'm glad I could help," I started, hoping my voice didn't crack in a show of nervousness. "Although I'm not even certain what I actually did."

"You listened to me." He raised his eyes to me, and my breathing hitched. "I know I don't deserve to even have you as a friend … but I'm glad I do."

My throat became dry, and I wet my lips. "Me too," I whispered.

He gave me a small smile and continued to eat the remainder of his food. As the minutes passed in silence once more, I could sense his uneasiness.

He shifted in his seat uncomfortably as I chewed on my eggs. His awkwardness made me increasingly nervous. Unlike all those different times I had seen him where he was all confident and smug, this Edward looked like he wanted to tell me something other than Heidi and what happened with us last night.

"Edward?"

He covered his face with his hands and rubbed like he was pissed. I waited until I could see him staring at me; his eyes burned with longing and fear.

I knew the feeling. I wanted to tell him, so I reached for his hand. He took it and gripped tightly.

"Bella," he rasped like he was in pain. "I came here last night because … because …" He cleared his throat to start again. "There's a reason, a really important reason why I came last night. And I'm not … shit … I'm sorry. I came here because I needed to see you and … and …"

"You wanted to vent out about what Heidi," I said, hoping to help him find his words.

He shook his head and I could see the anxiety on his handsome face.

"Heidi's betrayal made me realize something," he said, his voice hoarse while he held my gaze.

"And that is?" I asked when he continued to stay quiet. My palms started to sweat in anticipation. He could surely feel them, I was sure.

He turned away from me, but my hand was still wrapped tightly in his. "I was so angry when I heard she was pregnant and the baby inside her isn't Alec's."

I squeezed his hand, trying to convey I was there for him. My heart hammered so hard inside my chest, I was afraid I would pass out. I needed to hear him say whatever he wanted to say. Although I wasn't sure what it was, something told me it was important.

"When I went home last night, I was still so angry. I had no intention of bothering you with this … " he rubbed his forehead with his free hand and looked back at me "… but then thinking about Heidi's betrayal made me think about mine."

_What?_

He could see the confusion on my face. His eyes pleaded with me, but I didn't know what he was pleading for. It wasn't anything about Heidi … that was for sure.

"Edward?"

"Please Bella," he begged, even though I didn't understand what he was apologizing for. Something in the way he spoke and the worried expression on his face warned me this was going to be bad. He grabbed my other hand and held them tightly, like he was afraid I would pull away from him. Although the tightness in my chest was getting worse as the seconds passed, I needed to hear this _something_.

"Bella, I need you to understand-"

"Tell me," I cut him off, wanting to get this _thing_ he was so distraught about over and done with.

"Kate. It's about Kate."

And there it was. A girl. I didn't know who she was, and what she was to him, but I could feel the searing pain cut through me like a knife. I felt him tighten his grip on my hands as I tried to pull away, wanting some space.

"Let me explain." And he did.

And my heart felt heavier and more confused than ever. Just when I thought I was ready to move forward with him, he told me about this woman … this fuck buddy of his. And it changed everything.

"I think you need to leave, Edward."

"I know." He stood up; uncertainty marred his features. "I'm sorry."

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see his face any longer. I heard him move and it was only then I opened my eyes to see him walking toward the door of the kitchen. I was staring at his back, contemplating what the hell to do when he suddenly turned towards me, catching me off guard.

"It might not seem true, and you might not believe me when I say this, but I've always loved you, Bella… and I still do. So fucking much," he said with such force it left me breathless. Before I could even respond to him, he had left me all alone in my kitchen, dazed and confused.

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

**_There you go._**

**_Some of you were afraid Edward would somehow take on the responsibility and wed Heidi in order to save his family from disgrace. I wouldn't do that to you. Besides, nothing E or anyone could do to hide Heidi's betrayal. It was bound to happen._**

**_Hit me up with those thoughts of yours._**

**_Thanks for reading._**

**_xoxo_**


	17. Chapter 17

A few hours after Edward left and I did my clinical duties in the hospital, my head was still spinning. The couple of paparazzi that lined up at the side of the hospital, clearly waiting for me, didn't help my mood. Somehow I wasn't surprised to see them there. Their interest in me was renewed in the recent weeks following Edward's continuous effort to get me back. There were a lot of speculations going around that we were back together, but no one had any solid evidence to back that up.

My day hadn't gone as smoothly as I had wished. James and Tanya couldn't stop pestering me from the very moment I arrived at the hospital. James seemed to not have noticed I was in a foul mood because he spent the morning trying to convince me to go have dinner with him tonight. He was still hell bent on changing my mind about him. Well, his timing sucked; too bad for him. With all that happened to me earlier in the day, I ended up snapping at him to leave me alone.

He finally took notice I wasn't in the mood.

As for Tanya, well that was another story. Up until I said goodbye, she took every opportunity to ask me about Edward. It seemed she had been following all the gossip rags. She even showed me one magazine with pictures of Edward exiting my building.

She was relentless.

"Bella, wait up," she shouted as I walked towards my car. Even if I wanted to stop, I couldn't. Some photographers were literally up in my face. It was times like this I was grateful for Jeff. He was the security assigned by Emmett to assist me in public whenever and wherever. I glanced to see him pushing some bodies aside to let me through.

It felt like forever when I finally reached my car, and Jeff basically pushed me in because it seemed the photographers outside were a little more aggressive than what I was used to.

I hadn't noticed Tanya beside me inside the car until I heard her panting.

"Is it always like this?" she finally asked between breaths.

It was much worse. That was another thing I needed to get used to again if I wanted another chance with Edward.

"I'd hate to be you, Bella."

There were now some reporters in front of my car, taking a few more shots as I started it.

_I hate this shit. I hate reporters. _

The few men who blocked my car quickly dispersed once I inched my car forward. I glanced at the rear view mirror to see Jeff waiting for me to exit the parking lot before he followed me with his car.

"That was crazy!"

"I know!" I muttered, and blew out a big sigh of relief when I checked the rear view mirror again to see no one was following me.

"Is it always like this? I can't imagine being chased around," I heard Tanya say. I narrowed my eyes at her, suspicious as to why she wanted a ride with me.

"Why are you here? Because if the only reason you're hitching a ride is to continue with the questions, I'm not in the mood, Tans."

"No, no! I promise you," she denied quickly, shaking her head as she did.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, and brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"I'm sorry about earlier," she said. "That was way out of line for me to badger you with all my questions. You know I'm just curious and all excited for you."

I could feel her eyes on me when I didn't say anything.

"Prince Edward is just so handsome and … and so so gorgeous. You two just look great together."

"Tans, I just need a little time, okay?" I implored, my exhaustion evident in my voice. I didn't mean to make her feel bad, but she needed to realize she needed to back off.

"I'll tell you all about what's really happening when I know it myself."

I felt her hand pat mine as she said, "Yeah, okay. I'll zip my mouth … " she gestured toward her lips "… from now on. You can trust me. No more questions about the dreamy Prince Edward."

"You promise?"

"I promise!"

She wasn't as close to me as Jessica was, but she was still a good friend.

"There's just a lot of things I need to sort out and … and I don't even know how to do that."

"Uh, okay."

There was silence as she absorbed what I said. I glanced at her and she had this frown on her face.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you and the prince look so good together?" she asked tentatively, but she didn't wait for my answer as she continued, "Because if anyone should be the future queen, it should be you."

I gulped.

"Tanya, I don't think that'll happen," I replied. I glanced at her just in time to see her open her mouth to ask another question. I nipped it in the bud.

"I don't want to talk about it, Tans. Please."

She pouted, but eventually came to the conclusion I was serious because she started tinkering with the car stereo.

OOOOOOOOO

"This is becoming a habit, Bella," Jessica started, annoyance in her voice. "And I can say I don't like it."

"Jess, just tell me."

"I already did!" she answered back. "I told you this Kate shouldn't matter. She happened after you and Edward, and I'm guessing she isn't in his life anymore."

She had been out of town when Edward dropped the bomb about his fuck buddy three days ago, and it was only now I was recounting to her what happened. She just arrived an hour ago and came straight from the airport to my office in _S. _I asked her to come because I needed her. Edward had sent all his emissaries to talk to me, but I refused. There was a doubt lingering inside me, crumbling any resolve I had made to give him a chance into pieces.

"I don't know what to do!"

"Do you really want my opinion on this?"

"You know, I do. That's the reason I called you," I cried, hoping she could see I was desperate.

"My simplest advice to you is to go and tell him you want him back."

"What?!" I asked, frowning when she just stared at me. "Didn't you hear what I just said about Kate and Edward?"

She rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Jesus Christ, Bella! I know it's kind of a shock to you, but what did you expect … for him to be celibate for three years?"

"I … I-"

"Not everyone's like you. I don't think I would last without sex for even a week."

"That's because you're a freak."

"Oh, no. I'm normal," she replied smugly and slumped down with a loud thump on the couch that was situated at one side of my office.

"So let's see here …" she tapped a finger on her chin "… do you want to be with him?"

She looked at me with anticipation, and I just licked my lips.

"Bella-"

"Yes, okay? Yes."

She gave me a satisfied smile and winked. "Do you think this Kate person will be a problem?"

"I … I don't know."

"Hmm, let me rephrase it. Do you think you'll be able to get over this Kate person?"

I sighed. "I don't know."

"Bella, this is bullshit!" Jessica stood from the couch and came to sit on the arm of my chair, and wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "This Kate is in the past. Don't let her ruin what you could have with Edward."

"How do you know she's in the past?" I asked, frustrated with all the questions swirling in my head.

"Because," she said, holding my chin between her fingers so she could turn my head towards her, "Edward wouldn't tell you about her if she's still in his life."

"How do you even know he's not fucking her whenever he wants to? He didn't give me that information, so how the hell do you know?" I vented, hating I was yelling at her, but couldn't stop my frustration from showing.

She sighed, clearly a little annoyed with me and all of my doubts. I didn't care, that was what she was here for – to reassure me.

"Bella," she started, "although Edward is still not in my favorite list of people right now, it doesn't mean that I can't see he's trying to get you back. And mind you, he's trying hard. He contacted me even though he knew I didn't like him-"

"He contacted you? You didn't tell me!" I accused, and she just shrugged.

"And that my friend is reason enough for you to give him a chance." She moved to sit across the table opposite me.

"But-"

"I think he told you about Kate because he wanted to come clean," she said. "It must've been hard for him to do that, you know."

"I don't know Jess," I whispered.

"What happened when you two weren't together isn't important. Shit happens. That's life, Bells," she said, all serious now. "It looks like he's trying to be honest with you, and that should score some points, don't you think?"

"I don't think I can do this," I told her.

"Jesus, this being in love thing surely sucks," she muttered. "I'm already contemplating swearing against it."

"I just bet you do," I mumbled sarcastically, hating that she was taking this so lightly, especially since she knew how anxious I was about all this.

"You know, I'd choose to just fuck a man and be done with it than deal with this kind of shit everyday. Love sucks."

I sighed; disappointed. This was not the way I wanted this conversation to be.

"Maybe you're right. Love definitely fucking sucks!"

Her eyes widened like saucers, full of panic as she placed her hands on the table and moved closer to me.

"No, no," she backpedaled, shaking her head while she talked. "What I meant was, love sucks for me …" pointing a finger at her chest "… not you. Never you."

"Never?"

"Yes!" she explained rapidly. I arched an eyebrow at her. "Shit, look at it this way … if you give up on this … this thing with the prince – I'm scared you'll regret it in the future, Bells." She reached for my hand and squeezed it tight. "I don't want to see that happen. I don't want you to miss out on love."

"What happened to you hating Edward?"

She harrumphed and shrugged her shoulders. "I could give him a chance for your sake."

"You're scaring me now."

"What … why?" she asked, frowning at me.

"Because I don't know whether to hug you or slap you. You don't believe in love, Jess," I said, giving her a sad smile. "But why do you insist on this thing with Edward?"

She shrugged again, this time releasing my hand and lowering her eyes to the floor as she whispered. "Perhaps I'm just totally faking it."

"Huh?"

"Love is something very foreign to me, Bells. The thought alone is like an alien, you know … but seeing how Edward looks at you like you're his sun makes me want to have _that_."

"That?"

"_That_ something special, _that_ something strong. You and Edward … the two of you together … just wow. Everyone could see it, you know."

"Jess," I whispered, at a loss for words.

"It's true. And it's the only thing forcing me to let you go to him," she said, smiling encouragingly. "So you could have that ever after you wanted. Go to him and make it a good ending, okay?"

I leaned back in my chair, closing my eyes as I tried to reconcile what she just said to the fear and confusion still raging inside me.

There was a soft knock on the door. It was Alice.

"Bella, I need to talk to you."

She breezed inside my office like always, and stood with her hands on her hips.

"What about?" I asked as Jessica stood from the office chair to reseat herself on the couch.

My sister had this look of concern on her face, making me suddenly wary.

"Edward's downstairs."

"Shit!" I cursed, jumping from my chair. "He can't be here!"

"He's already here, darling, so you need to get your butt out of this office of yours and face him, " I heard Jessica say, and I glanced at her. She had this encouraging smile plastered all over her face.

I started fidgeting, feeling the all too familiar tension rise inside me.

"What do you want me to tell him?" Alice asked. She wasn't stupid. She could sense there was something wrong, and Edward coming here only perpetuated that thought.

"I … I … tell him I'm not here," I replied, standing up so I could pace around my office like a lunatic.

"Do you really think he'll believe me if I do?" she asked. "You know Jeff knows you're here so that only means Edward knows it too."

"Damn," I muttered, and sat beside Jessica on the couch. It had only been a few days since he told me about Kate, and although I knew he was an impatient kind of guy, it was still too soon for me to see him. I wasn't even sure what to say to him. There were a lot of mixed emotions battling inside me, issues I have yet to resolve. I couldn't face him yet.

"I need some time, Ali," I said, pleading with her.

There was a time that all I ever worshipped was my sister. She was my hero, and when she looked at me like she did now, I could certainly understand why I idolized her. She was fierce and strong, and quite determined when she wanted to be. And the resolve I could see in her eyes made me believe she could make Edward understand.

"Okay, I'll handle him."

"Thank you," I whispered. There was a tightness in my chest knowing I was only prolonging the agony by making Edward wait. It was inevitable that we would talk about Kate and everything, but I needed to have a clear head when that happened. I gave my sister a smile, but perhaps it came out as a grimace.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

I nodded and she smiled.

"You just stay here with Jess," she told me and turned her attention to my friend. "And as for you, don't you influence her into something crazy."

"Me?" Jessica asked, irritated. "I'm here to help, Alice, not get her into trouble."

Alice stood staring at Jessica like she was assessing whether to believe what she just said. She lifted her chin in a sort of I-believe-you-for-now-but-I'm watching-you kind of gesture towards Jess, only turning around when Jess saluted her with two fingers, leaving us without another word.

"Yeah, your sister definitely has a stick up her ass," she concluded. "She's so stiff. She needs to get laid, that would remedy that."

Jessica would always be obsessed with sex, of that I was sure.

OOOOOOOOOO

I wasn't ready for bed. There was a lot of anxiousness inside me, making it difficult to go to sleep. I had no classes tomorrow, so it was okay for me to stay up late.

Reading the new book I had just bought didn't interest me tonight. With nothing better to do, I turned on the television only to see Edward's face. My heart thundered as I searched for the remote. He started talking before I could change the channel.

I had forced myself not to look at his handsome face, but his voice drew me in, enthralling me to stay tuned.

It was some kind of a press conference. He was dressed casually in slacks and shirt, but the tenor in his voice was anything but.

He talked about his brother and Heidi.

And my heart went to him. I wanted to reach out and hug him, take away all the pain I could see in his eyes.

As the conference progressed, there was no doubt Edward and his parents supported all of Alec's decisions, even if it looked like he had known about his fiancé's pregnancy before his death. Edward continued to answer and deflect questions, more confident than I'd ever seen him before.

And when he spoke and defended his brother's love for Heidi, I knew then.

He needed to know I loved him.

* * *

_**Some women are Bellas, some are Jessicas and even some are Alice. My point is, everyone is different. **_

_**Thoughts? **_


	18. Chapter 18

**All recognisable characters belong to SM. I just own the plot.**

Thank you to **_A Jasper For Me. _**I tweaked this chapter after she went over it, so any mistake you find are all mine.

* * *

"Get up, Edward."

"No," I groaned, and burrowed further into my pillow. My head was still pounding from the aftereffects of the alcohol we had consumed last night.

"You need to get up, man." It was Jake.

"It's too early," I grumbled, but he started shaking me. I grabbed a pillow and hurled it at him. He sidestepped it and just smirked at me.

Asshole.

"You better have a good reason for waking me."

"I wouldn't be here if there wasn't, so you better cover that pale ass."

There was something different in his voice, something that told me he wouldn't just allow me to ignore him.

"Get up, man."

He started shaking me again. The glare I gave him just earned me a shrug and a grin. I wanted to smack that smile off his face.

"Stop fucking doing that! I have a headache and you shaking me doesn't help, you prick!"

"That's because there's something important you need to see, and you can't do that if you just stayed in this bed."

"What the hell is so important?" I snapped, not ready for anything this early just yet. I needed sleep, but the look of determination on his face told me he wouldn't budge to give me that liberty.

"Get up and see it for yourself."

My head was pounding, but I forced myself up from the bed. He just stood at the side and waited while I put on the same pants I wore last night.

"Emmett could have dealt with it while I slept."

"No, he can't."

"You're being an ass, Jake."

"And you're being stubborn. Why don't you just shut up and hurry the fuck up," he retorted. "I promise you're gonna kiss me after you see this. Just remember I was the one who braved to wake you up."

I stopped to steady myself, because fuck my head was spinning.

"C'mon, you really need to see this."

"You keep saying that."

I followed him out of my room and realized he seemed to have no trouble walking.

"And why the hell don't you have a hangover? You drank more than I did last night."

He just ignored me, leading the way towards the living room. I stopped short when I saw Emmett and Rosalie standing there.

"What's happening here? Emmett?"

He gave me a nod, like I was supposed to know what it was for. Rosalie had this excited look on her face, although she was trying hard to hide it, making it look like she would choke anytime. Perhaps it was because she was in close proximity of Emmett. Last I checked, even after I saw her give him a blowjob, these two couldn't stand each other. Them standing together here in the same room, not bickering, was making me suspicious.

"You guys are freaking me out, you know."

"You're gonna freak out, Edward … but hopefully in a good way," Jake started and he smiled like he just won the lottery.

"What's going on?" I asked confused. My need for caffeine led me to the kitchen in search for coffee. I made a cup and went back to the living room where the others were waiting. Jake motioned for me to sit on the couch as he turned on the television. I was too weak and hungover to ask any more questions. It was best to just wait.

I took a sip of my coffee and almost choked on it when I saw Bella. It was not on the news channel, but the entertainment one. A mob of reporters was following her, and she was walking fast.

_Why are they showing me this?_

I glanced at Emmett, confusion clear on my face, but he just gave me an encouraging nod. My hands started to tremble, so I put down the cup of coffee before I could spill the hot liquid all over me. The sound of people talking pulled my gaze back to the television, where Bella was trying to ignore the press and continued walking.

They were getting too close to her, and I didn't like it. She was being hounded and she only had one security person with her. I was about to ask Emmett to explain that to me when a slight commotion caught my attention. Bella had stopped walking and had her face turned toward the press … the paparazzi, and this got them excited.

"What … why'd she stop?" I asked, directing my question to no one in particular.

"Someone asked her about the Christmas ball," Emmett answered. "You better see what she has to say, Edward."

"And you have to listen carefully, man," Jake added. I could hear the smile in his voice.

My head was pounding. My chest was so tight I could hardly breathe, but I wouldn't miss this for the world. It was clear from the expression of everyone in the room that Bella said something important.

"_-every intention to go to the ball. I was invited, so it would be a shame not to attend."_

"_The Prince will be your date?"_ one of the men asked.

"_What do you think?" _

A camera zoomed in on her face. It was at that exact same time she turned to stare directly at the lens, making it look like she was staring back at the audience … at me. I felt the air whoosh out of me, and I gasped.

The smile she gave the paparazzi before she turned away and entered the building nearby was unsure, and that worried me more. The television suddenly was turned off, and we were bathed in silence.

What just happened was enormous … at least to me. I closed my eyes, wanting a little reprieve from the chaos in my head, but earning the opposite. I sighed.

Did she just say what I thought she did? I shook my head, trying to clear it, but wished I hadn't. My head was throbbing and I was on the verge of puking my guts out.

"Edward, are you okay?"

"No," I answered. "Someone give some aspirin."

After I had taken the pills, I slumped back on the couch and just closed my eyes, hoping my head would stop spinning and my heart would stop racing. I needed to calm down.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I opened my eyes to see Emmett. "Prince Edward, do you need for me to call a doctor?"

I must have looked like hell for him to worry like this. I sure felt like hell.

"What just happened?" I croaked, my voice uncertain. "Did she just-"

"Yes she did, Edward," Jake answered, a smile on his face. "She's going to the ball with you."

"She didn't say she's going with me, did she now?" I argued, afraid to hope.

"No, but she certainly implied it." Emmett looked so sure, and I wanted desperately to believe him.

"Are you sure, Em?"

"That's what she said in the interview."

"What if that's not what she meant?"

"Everyone knows nobody is allowed in the ball except a member of the royal family, Edward. That only means she's expecting you to invite her."

"What if-"

"Oh, hell no. You're not doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Questioning what was clearly an answer from Bella."

"An answer? I didn't even ask her to the ball! How could there be an answer when there was no question?" I was panicking, there was no doubt about it. I wanted so bad to believe what she did was a positive response to everything I showed her … told her, but it would be too much for me to take if she wasn't. I couldn't deal with it.

The Christmas Ball was an important family event amongst the royal family and no one else. It was a sort of family gathering for all Cullens and their relatives every Christmas, so any non-member in attendance would either be a fiancé of a royal or soon to be one. It was one of those gatherings where the press would get confirmation of a certain relationship of those royals who weren't married yet. It was taboo to bring someone who wouldn't become family.

"You need to calm down, Edward," Rosalie whispered, and patted my back. She handed me a glass of water and I smiled in thanks before I gulped it all down. I placed the glass on the table beside the couch, aware of the silence around me. They were waiting for me to do something.

"This shit is making my head ache more." I covered my eyes with the palm of my hands

"You know what I think?" I heard Emmett say. He didn't wait for anyone to answer him.

"I think Bella just gave you what you wanted. She knows you want her back, and maybe she garnered enough courage to do this." He sat down beside me and I raised my head to meet his eyes. "Because Edward, that's an answer. The answer you've been waiting for."

"Do you really think that?" My voice was hopeful, and my eyes held his … pleading.

He nodded, and I sighed. I was relieved to know he had too much faith in her and me, but that relief was soon replaced by the fear that slowly grew inside me. I was scared.

How would I approach this?

"Don't freak out now. You're almost there. I promised you you'd get her back, and I won't let you chicken out. You almost got her, do you hear me?"

I couldn't sit down anymore. Even the throbbing in my head wasn't a match to the hammering across my chest. I started pacing, boring a hole on the floor, huffing and taking deep breaths with every step.

"He's right, Edward. It's so obvious she was telling you something," Rosalie said. "And that something is fucking beautiful. You have to trust this."

I turned to see her pointing to her chest.

"I know. Just give me a few minutes to digest all of it, Rose."

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Jake asked, sounding annoyed.

"Yes, I want this." I wanted Bella, but everything seemed so unreal. I couldn't get my head around it. I needed time to think.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for? Go get your girl." He had his arms crossed against his chest, looking impatiently at me. "Now."

He was challenging me, and he knew I didn't back down on a challenge. Although at this very instance, I was so tempted to just give in. He was pushing me even though he could see I wasn't ready. I didn't want to screw this up, but at the same time my urge to just get this over and done with was weighing in quick. The agony of not knowing was more than I could bear.

"If I fuck this up, I'm going to kill you!"

He laughed, and I snorted.

"No, you won't." His confidence in me was unbelievable, and somehow I was truly blessed to have him as a friend. "But if you don't go now, you'll over analyze this … and we never know, she might change her mind."

He shrugged nonchalantly, like it was a big possibility – Bella changing her mind. That thought alone made me want to run and get to Bella as soon as possible.

I turned to him and saw his expression. The smug look on his face told me he was just goading me so I would stop fretting and move my ass to get my girl.

_Yeah, that's what I'm going to do._

Jake was right. I still wanted to punch the cocky smirk off of his face though.

"I think I need to go."

"Yes, you should."

I was near my bedroom, contemplating on what I would say to Bella, when I heard Jake shout, "Good luck, man."

I turned to thank him, but that teasing look on his face changed my mind. Instead I gave him the finger. That earned me a grin.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"She won't like this, you know," Jessica said as she led me towards the room.

"Don't worry, I won't tell her you helped me."

She snorted before she turned to face me. "She'd know. I'm the only who knows where she'll be tonight so it'll be impossible to convince her I didn't have anything to do with you being here."

"Will you be in trouble with her?"

"She'll get over it. And besides, she can't stand being angry with me for long. " She gave me a smile, and I took it as a sign of some kind of peace offering. Jessica had helped me enough with Bella, and I couldn't be more grateful.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah." She waved it off like it was nothing important. "Just don't screw this up, Edward."

"I'll try."

"Because if you do, I'm going to hunt you down." She gave me this crazy look, and I nodded.

She smiled before she fist bumped my shoulder as she stepped to pass me.

"Go get her." She winked and left me alone outside the door.

_It was now or never._

I contemplated on knocking, but decided against it. Instead I pushed the door open, hoping Bella was really here and Jessica wasn't just playing with me.

The room was silent and dark except for the small light that came from the left corner. There were rows and rows of bookshelves that lined the right side, and as I approached the light, I could see the small table and chairs in the middle of the room. There was also a big couch, but my attention suddenly focused on the only person inside the room, who was now staring at me.

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

I smiled at her, but chose to ignore her question. "This place is nice." Yes, I was procrastinating. Sue me.

"I know, right?" She gave me a small smile and turned her face back to the glass window. The night view of the city was spectacular. I stood beside her, hoping she wouldn't freak out.

"Jessica brought me here."

"I'm not surprised," she answered, tentative. "She's the only one who knows I'm here tonight."

"Yes, she told me."

"This is her place."

"She didn't give me that bit of information."

"She bought this apartment about three years ago and literally turned it into a library for me. She hates the library."

"I remember." Now I understood the reason behind all the bookshelves and the books inside this room. I made a resolve then and there to make it up to Jessica for taking care of Bella.

"She wanted for me to have my own library so she wouldn't have to look for me in _one of those dreadful places_ as she calls them, so she convinced Cecilia she would participate in this one particular modeling workshop if she helped her turn this into a library."

"I'm shocked to know Cecilia acquiesced to her plan."

"She did, actually. Cecilia wants Jessica to become some kind of a walking Barbie doll, and Jess actually made her mother believe she wanted that, too. Well, only for that short period of time."

"Jessica's a good friend."

"She is."

"So did she succeed?"

"Huh?"

"Did she succeed in making you not visit the library?"

She turned to me with an incredulous look on her face.

"Of course not!" She had a smile on her face and my heart lightened. "I just lessened my time there just so she wouldn't bitch at me."

"I knew you wouldn't."

She loved the library. It was her passion. Everyone who loved her knew that about her, including me.

She turned to me, but looked away quickly. The air was suddenly filled with tension and I knew my time was up. I took a deep breath, bracing myself for the explanation she needed.

"Bella."

"I need to know why you're here, Edward." She was on the edge, I could tell.

"I saw you on TV. And …" I ran my hand through my hair nervously "… and I want to know if it's true."

She tensed up when I mentioned her television appearance, and although I didn't want to pre-empt anything, there was definitely something here. _Something good_.

My eyes never left her, hoping to read the signs – good or bad – that would give me an indication of what she wanted. She turned to face me, and just as quickly, dropped her gaze down like she was afraid.

"Bella," I whispered, and took her chin in between my thumb and forefinger so I could see her eyes. I needed to see her eyes when I asked her. "Are you going to the ball?"

She licked her lips and I couldn't help but look at them when she did.

"With me?"

"I know it was stupid. Now, it's all over the news."

"It's alright."

My reassurance fell on deaf ears, because she continued to fret about what she did. In honesty, I really didn't care about the press and anyone else right now except her.

"I wanted to call you, but I was working up the courage for days. And then the paps happened. Edward, I never intended to blurt that out, and I-I'm so-"

I pressed one finger on her lips to stop her. My eyes were pleading for her to answer me, and when she nodded, all I could was stare at her in amazement. I wanted to kiss her, but I needed a clear answer first.

"Are you giving me another chance?"

"Yes, I think I am."

I caught her lips in mine and kissed her, pouring all my emotions into her. Lips and tongues battled with each other as we continued to relish in this moment. There was no hesitation on her part. I was hungry for her. My hands on her tightened as I claimed her mouth again and again. The kiss was becoming heated, but I was too lost in her taste, I didn't care whether I was being rough. She didn't seem to mind because she was giving as good as she got. When I started rubbing myself on her and my hands were inches from her breasts, her kiss started to falter. I was too consumed by her I didn't notice until she had literally pushed me away.

"Bella, did I hurt you?"

Her lips were bruised, and she was panting as she stared at me with wide eyes. I wanted to claim her mouth again, to go back to kissing, but the look of panic in her eyes doused out my raging lust. Shit!

"I-I need this …" she waved between us "… to be slow."

I felt relieved that was all she needed. Her proximity alone made it hard for me not to touch her … to kiss her, but she had agreed to give me a chance so that was all that mattered. If she wanted slow, I would give her slow. I would be a damn snail if she wanted me to be.

"Slow is … good." I pulled her close to me, and she rested her head on my chest. Her arms felt so good around me. "I can go with that."

"You don't mind?"

She raised her head to look at me.

"Slow is what you want, so that is what you'll get," I whispered. "I'll do whatever you want, so don't worry, little bird. " The former term of endearment I had for her made her smile, and in turn made me grin. "You like that, don't you?"

She nodded and I couldn't help but capture her lips once again for another round of kissing. It was not for another minute or so until I reluctantly pulled myself away from her. If we continued this, I might not be able to stop and that would be very bad.

"Does this mean I can officially introduce you as my girl now?"

"If that's what you want." The uncertainty in her voice was so heavy, but she gave me a small, tentative smile. "I'm just happy you're here with me now."

I caressed her cheek with my finger. "You know I want everyone to know you're mine, Bella. Desperately."

Her silence was a kind of agreement of my declaration. We gazed at each other, just loving the easiness between us. I rested my forehead against hers. It was the closest I could get without kissing her.

"I'm so fucking in love with you," I whispered.

Her next words made my heart swell with joy … with pride.

"My prince."

* * *

**_You hate ... you love? Press that little button and tell me what you think._**

**_Thanks for reading._**

**_xoxo_**


	19. Chapter 19

**All recognisable characters belong to SM. I just own the plot.**

A big shout out to **_A Jasper For__ Me _**for all her awesomeness.

And for you lovely readers, here's another one. Enjoy.

* * *

The seconds passed that they didn't speak made me more nervous. It had been a long time since I sought their approval for something although I certainly didn't need to ask for it. Their support was, however, important to me. Once we gave an official statement, not only was it my life that would change but theirs as well. The scrutiny would start, and somehow, no matter how we would try to prevent it, their privacy would be invaded for the simple reason they were a part of my life. We had gone through this before, but this time felt different, more daunting … scarier.

"I don't know whether to be happy or sad about this, dear," my mother finally said, smiling through her worried expression. My renewed relationship with Edward was something she had to get used to again, as well as the pressure that came along with it. I couldn't blame her if she would oppose. Love and dating was already complicated in itself, then add in the fact Edward was one of the most influential people in this country, then it could be a freaking circus. Although I dreaded the part where every detail about my life and my relationship with Edward would be minced and diced, I would just have to suck it up and deal with it, considering it was my choice to get into this situation. It wouldn't be fair for them to be thrust into this again without a warning.

"I can't help what I feel about him, Mother." Hopefully the truth would make them understand. "I know I'm asking a lot from you, and it's not easy. It won't be easy."

I moved my eyes from my mother to Alice, who was seated in one of the couches in front of me, her expression unreadable. She also had yet to say anything.

"I want to be with Edward, but I can't do this without you."

"I know, baby. I just don't want to see you go through all of _that_ again."

The _that _my mother referred to was the expectations and the demands of being the girlfriend of the prince. I knew what it felt like to be judged and inspected like I was some kind of specimen, and it wasn't easy. Three years hadn't changed anything. It even looked worse now, especially since the advancement in social media. The road ahead wouldn't be smooth, and that was the reason I needed to arm myself with all the support and encouragement I could get. So here I was, practically begging my family for help.

"Are you really sure about this, Bella?" It was my sister's turn to ask. The contemplative look on her face gave me hope she would give in and support me.

"Honestly? No," I told her, not wanting to lie. "I'm scared … but I l-love him … and I don't want to be without him."

"Does he know how you feel?"

I nodded my head. "We talked yesterday. He even encouraged me to talk to you guys about us.

"We have a lot to lose here, Bella. Sales of _S_ are at its highest to date … and I don't want anything to affect that." Alice loved our _S_ stores like it was her child, and she had a right to worry about it. It was understandable, and I didn't take any offense.

"I know, Ali. I'll try my best not to do anything that would jeopardize what you have worked so hard for so long." I gave her a smile, pleading.

"Do you really need our approval?" Alice wasn't being mean, but she seemed to want to know my answer to this question. "You can make your own decision."

"No, but I want it … need it, Ali. This thing with Edward … it's going to change my life ... again… just like before, but it's also going to change yours. You know it will."

"Just like before," Alice said in a disgusted tone. She turned to me and clasped her hands together as she leaned forward.

Seconds passed without anyone speaking, each absorbed in her own thoughts.

"Tell me one thing." My mother held up a finger while she took a sip from the wine glass she held. "I know you love him, darling, but do you trust him?"

_Did I?_

It was a valid question. Perhaps if she asked me the same question a few weeks ago, I would have second-guessed my answer, but no longer.

"Yes, Mom. I trust Edward."

She stared at me for what seemed like the longest time before she smiled and nodded her head in acceptance.

"Okay then."

"I just need to know you're going to be there for me, Mom … good or bad."

"Bella, you know I will ... we will. You don't need to ask that of us. I'm more worried about you. Me and your sister …" she glanced at Alice "… we're your family, and family always sticks together.

I looked over at Alice, trying to assess if she agreed with my mother. The small nod she made was all the answer I needed.

"Oh my God, thank you!" I said in relief, and shot out of my chair to give my mother and Alice a big hug. "You don't know how happy I am."

"Just make sure he treats you well this time," my mother whispered. I hugged her tight, grateful for her unconditional love.

"The Christmas ball is in a week and I'm going."

The mention of the affair made my sister's eyes go wide in surprise. They knew what my attendance at this ball entailed. My mother was in shock, but she just nodded slowly in acquiescence, patting my arm and kissing my cheek before moving away to grab another drink.

"Shit, that's a whole new ball game, Bella," Alice said.

"I know. And that's why I need your help, Ali." She was the expert on fashion and this was one of those times I could give her free reign.

"Say you'll help me. You have to," I pleaded with her.

She gave me a reassuring smile. "Of course, I would! What kind of sister would I be if I didn't?" She winked, and I grinned cheekily.

If I had doubts before that I wouldn't be able to do this, it were all erased now that I knew my family had my back. My father had given me his support when I went to see him this morning. Although he couldn't say it, I knew he was happy about this new development between Edward and me. I had seen the happiness in his eyes, and that was enough.

And of course, knowing Edward would be beside me on this journey.

OOOOOOOOOO

The next few days passed in a blur. My classes and my clinical duties kept me busy. It was a little harder to maneuver myself when I was outside because of the number of reporters hounding my ass, which was why Edward sent me another one of his security people. If I were to choose, I would have holed myself up inside the apartment. The press seemed more relentless now. Perhaps they sensed something was in the air. Edward agreed when I told him I wanted a little time before we made an official announcement about our relationship.

It had been three days since I saw him last, and two days after I had that meeting with my family. He was in Forks, made to attend several meetings with the king. Although he was busy, he made it a point to call me several times a day, assuring me his constant need to talk to me wasn't keeping him from doing his duty properly. He said he missed me and promised to come visit soon.

_I miss him, too. _

Memories of the kiss we shared before he said goodbye came rushing in and I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips. That kiss … it was amazing, more so than I remembered. Perhaps it had been too long since he had his lips on me because now I wanted more. Funny how life worked sometimes; I had fought tooth and nail against my very much existent attraction to him and did everything to prevent succumbing to his charms again, but now that we were back together, all I could think about was him.

The sound of my phone beeping made me realize I had been staring stupidly at the medical journal I had been trying to read for the last hour. My back ached from the long hour of reading and I rubbed my neck to ease a little of the tension. It was time for me to rest.

I plopped down on my bed and grabbed my phone, intending to read the text message I just received when my phone started to vibrate. It was Edward.

"Hi." My voice was breathless, and I hoped he wouldn't sense it was from excitement. I didn't want to sound so desperate, even though I was.

"Hi," he said. I could hear the smile in his tone and I grinned. "What ya doing, little bird?"

"I was just about to go to bed when you called."

"Oh, good. I'm not too late."

"Too late for what?"

There was a long pause before he said, "Open the door, baby."

"Huh?" I asked stupidly then realized what he just said. "You're here!"

I jumped up from the bed and raced to the living room to open the door. He stood there grinning, looking utterly delicious in his suit. The top two buttons were open, making me swoon.

"Hi," he said, pulling his phone away from his ear and eased it inside his coat pocket.

"Hi," I greeted, out of breath. It was good to see him, and I stood there stupidly, just languishing in his presence.

"Baby, don't tell me you make a habit of opening doors wearing … " he waved towards me "… only that?"

"What?"

His eyes slowly traveled from my head down to my legs then back again. I quickly realized what I was wearing. _Shit!_

"No, I don't," I told him and pulled him inside so I could close the door.

"Not that I'm complaining, though," he teased, amusement dancing in his eyes. I stood, uncomfortable as he removed his overcoat to drape it on the arm of a chair, not knowing whether to get a coat to cover myself or just act as if I really didn't care I was wearing a cami-set. Although, it wasn't sheer … it was very short. And I wasn't wearing a bra.

I could feel his penetrating gaze, even when I broke our stare.

"I like what I'm seeing."

"Stop it!" I could feel my cheeks flush in embarrassment, and I bit my lip. I gave in to my embarrassment and decided to get a robe. I was about to turn around when I felt a hand wrapped around my wrist, making me jerk my head to face him

"Where are you going? I don't want you going anywhere but near me."

"I-I'm-" I started, suddenly lost for words.

"You don't have to hide," he whispered. He still had his hand around my wrist even when he sat down on the couch like he was afraid I would leave him. _Silly man_. Before I knew what was happening, he pulled me down to sit on his lap.

"Edward!"

"This," he whispered, his breath on my cheek, "is nice. Comfortable, don't you think?" I didn't know if he was joking or not, but his proximity was making me dizzy.

"Why are you here? Not that I don't want you here but I thought-"

"The meeting adjourned early," he said, twirling a strand of my hair in his hand. "And I told Emmett to free my schedule for tomorrow. I wanted to see you … so here I am."

He ran his finger across my cheek, sending shivers down my spine. "I know it's a little late, but I really didn't want to wait until tomorrow to see you. I hope it's okay with you … my coming here this late."

I nodded, not trusting my voice, but then remembered why he was allowed entrance from the lobby. And realized further that he had been allowed the same liberty in previous occasions. Security was tight in this building, and that was the reason I bought this apartment.

"Care to explain why the doorman allowed you up here? He isn't supposed to, you know."

"Because I'm the prince," he answered cockily, like that was enough explanation.

"Just because you're the prince doesn't make it justifiable for him to allow you up." I tried to sound indignant, but failed.

"Ok, so being royalty isn't a valid reason for me to be let up. I see… hmm," he said, looking as if he was thinking. "But could me being your boyfriend be justifiable enough?"

"You are arrogant."

"I am not! I'm just stating a fact here," he argued as he smiled, his dimples visible against his cheeks. "I am your boyfriend and I have every right to be where you are … so I should be here … with you."

"Yes, I agr-"

Before I could even finish the statement he pulled my face so I was only inches away from his mouth. He gave me a peck on the lips and when I didn't make a move to protest, he leaned forward to catch my mouth in his. His tongue sought entrance and I opened my mouth to his invasion. The kiss started off as light but then slowly turned heavy, desperate even. His hands were on my hips, and the tightening of his hold reminded me he was holding off. Perhaps he was afraid I would get angry if he touched me somewhere else. I pulled away, wanting to tell him he could touch me anywhere, but afraid I would give him the wrong impression. He was panting, his nostrils flared when I rested my forehead against his. I wanted to kiss him, but I wasn't ready to have sex with him just yet.

"I missed you, Bella."

Instead of answering, I kissed him on the cheek and rested my head on his shoulder. A moment like this with him was all I could ask for.

It felt like forever that we sat like that – me straddling him while his arms were around me – before he finally spoke.

"Is it okay if stayed the night?"

I raised my head so I could see his face. "I would love that."

He grinned and stood up with me still wrapped around him. "Let's go get ready before I change my mind and seduce you."

"I can't be seduced that easily."

"Oh, really? You wanna bet?" He had pulled his head back a little so he was looking directly in my eyes, the dare evident there. It was clear he wanted me to take the dare, because he knew he would win. He could seduce me with just the snap of his fingers, but truth be told, I needed time and I couldn't risk giving into the demands of my body when mentally I wasn't prepared to have sex with him just yet. I climbed down, and pulled his hand.

"No more talks about seducing and dares. Let's go sleep, Edward."

I could feel him chuckle while I tugged him towards my bedroom. I knew sooner or later we would become intimate, and although that thought excited me, it also scared me to death.

After he washed up, we curled together in bed. He spooned me, and I lay content in his arms.

"The ball is in three days." His voice was so soft I almost didn't hear him. "Are you sure you want to go with me?"

The uncertainty was strong in his tone. I turned around so I could see him.

"Edward, I said I would." He didn't seem convinced.

"You might have announced it to the press but we could always say they misunderstood, you know. I don't want you to be pressured into coming just because you made a mistake."

"Who said I did?" I touched his cheek, reassuring him. "I want to go."

He searched my face, and when he saw I wasn't lying he gave me a small smile. "You do know what your attendance means, don't you?" He looked so hopeful. _My dear, insecure prince_. I caressed his cheek with my fingers.

"Yes, Edward. I made my choice. It's you I want, so I'm going …unless of course you don't want me too."

"Oh God, Bella. I want you, you know this."

"Then it's settled. I'm going to the Christmas ball with you."

"If you say so." He kissed me on my lips and pulled me closer. "I'll make damn sure you won't regret this, little bird."

"I won't."

* * *

**_Press that little button and tell me what you think. _**

**_Thank you for reading. _**

**_xoxo_**


End file.
